New start
by ValerieFreret
Summary: More than a year has passed after Ezra was shot .. He starts elsewhere, a new life. But a new beginning is possible? destiny or will he go after?
1. Chapter 1 : The removal

More than a year has passed since Ezra had been shot , he starts a new job elsewhere , a new life , a new city .. Will he start elsewhere?

_**Ezra 's Pov**_ :

I turned the key in the lock , what excitement ! A new life, a new apartment, a new job .. a new city .. I waited so long to be able to start from scratch and leave behind me the whole story . Leave Rosewood was the most difficult thing I had to do since the beginning of my life, and especially let's the love of my life ... only after all that I screwed up , I could only blame myself .. that is why I am happy to finally start elsewhere.  
Back with my parents after the hospital was the solution , my recovery was long and hard .. I do not want to see my mother after all she had done for us separate Aria and me, but I don 't have given the choice , Aria was clear she did not want to hear from me and even less to me , my attempt to recover it gave rise to a long stay in the hospital, of course, she came to see me , she was supported and was grateful for what I had done, but it was not enough , I too bad .. what an idiot ! Now, to love her , I chose to disappear and give her a chance to finally be happy .. it was over with A with high school .. I knew she was gone to college, Alaska .. I chose to start here in California!  
The door opened and after a quick glance which confirmed that I had found the gem .. everything was like the ad .. perfect! This apartment was bigger than the 3B Rosewood , it included a large living room with an open kitchen, I loved to make room watching a good film in black and white, or chat with my friends while I was preparing the meal .. bedroom, office and bathroom .. large windows overlooking a large balcony where I could put a table and eat breakfast or read a good book ..  
I put my luggage on the floor .. and opened the window ! "I'll be right here! More lies, no more suffering , no more hiding .. I will live .. and maybe one day fall in love again ! "  
After a quick shower , which had made me a very foolish , I decided to visit the city and take me a coffee and something for dinner tonight away .. everything was ready for my first day the next day, the head of the department of literature at the University ! What promotion! I had to admit that my mother was able to make amends by helping me get this job, even though at first I refused to help .. I ended up telling me that a little help is always good to take after all ..  
The sun was still present despite the late afternoon , people were smiling , it was good to walk in a city where nobody knows you .. where you can be yourself without anyone launches you that look of disapproval because you used the students to write a book !  
While I was taking my order I said to myself " I'll be right here! "

Six hours! My alarm who had pulled me from my sleep rang out .. I had to prepare myself not to be late for my first day ..! I had to meet with teachers in my department , set up the first meeting to explain how I work , what I expected to the class .. must go out from under the duvet !  
After a quick shower , I put the clothes I had prepared the night before , then I went to the kitchen for a good breakfast .. and less than an hour later, I was finally ready .. all would be well After all .. there's no chance I happen twice the same thing .. fall in love with a student fails to each teacher when it happens twice in the same teacher was impossible .. I risked nothing .  
I parked my car in the parking lot reserved for teachers, even my car was new , another gift from my mother .. I told her yes again .. changed everything seemed perfect .. I climbed the few steps that separated me from my office ... and I went .. it was huge and bright, even more than the University Hollis .. I could not believe my eyes that I can have everything .. in such a short time .. yes .. really my life here in California will be perfect ..  
Burks and Anderson were the first teachers in my department to come forward to me , they were much older than me , which was a bit annoying in some way , but my mother had arranged for nobody ' learn her push for the job I have , so no trouble to do .  
But I wanted to continue to teach, even if my new role as head of the department was going to take me a long time , I asked to keep a few hours to teach : my first love ! . The bell rang, it was time to join my class ..  
There were already a few students sitting , I did not pay attention to them for the moment, I left my stuff in my briefcase, while the bell announced the beginning of the class, and the rest of the students hurried inside the room. . I took a chalk and apply myself to write my name legibly Ezra Fitz ...  
Returning me to introduce myself to my students ... I was seized with a kind of vertigo ! no it is not possible .. no ! I stayed a few seconds ... I was speechless .. sitting there watching her book ... Aria !

She looked up when I uttered my name aloud to introduce myself! In her eyes I knew she felt like me! and she thought the same thing as me at that time!  
During the hour that lasted my yard, I did my best not to meet her gaze , not to speak to students in her direction, I tried to pretend she was not there . . the bell finally released me , I decided not to stay too long to stop to talk to me , because I had the impression she was going to do ... and I because ...

- Ezra ... I uh .. I do not know you taught here now!  
- I .. I .. this is my first day ..  
- Me too ...  
- I ... I .. I .. thought you were not at a university in Alaska? ,  
-Yes .. but the program doesn't suit to me .. teachers had no talent .. and I don't want to ruin my chances of succeeding my studies .. but how do you know I was there? You spied on me? I do not think so ...  
- No, I didn't do it .. I just wanted to ... just avoid this situation , knowing where you were a student allowed me to apply the further away from you actually .. I want you to live your life away from me and not have a chance .. uh .. well once more find myself in front of you . You have been clear about that. .. You didn't want to see me ... " I explained .. I sighed , I didn't dare look into her eyes , I didn't dare look at her because I knew she was probably still best she was already , even if it seemed impossible ..  
- Ok .. ok ... I understand , "she says .. calm down , don't panic .. I hear you .. you trying to apologize for something you are not responsible .. " She was right . I didn't want her to think I lied again ..  
- Look, I don't want to lie to you, if I had known you were here , I wouldn't have taken the job , I assure you I do ments even if I think you 're not gonna believe what I saw you have lied about many things .. but I assure you that I don 't .. I decided ments more lies in my life ..  
- Ezra .. slow down .. calm down ... breathe ... all is well ... you're my teacher .. I am your student .. we leave for a new life .. nobody here knows our history, it not to worry ... all is well .. and then there are more than a year now that this story is over .. I put all that aside .. not talking about that Ezra !  
- . Ok .. I'm sorry ... I got carried away .. I don't want you to think ... " She laughed ... apparently my confusion amused much .. I was not on my side, in mind at all ...  
- In addition , I must tell you, I met someone .. I see her for 3 months now and I want it to work .. so you have nothing to fear ...  
- Ohhh but I don't think fear anything .. I 'm happy for you .. I also see someone .. you know .. everything is fine .. bye ... Ez ... Mr. Fitz " she said out of the class ..


	2. Chapter 2 : love is not enough sometime

I stood there, frozen, I don't believe it! All universities in the country, it was Aria comes in one where I had to get my new job. Was I cursed? So then what is it? New beginnings do not exist? We just continue our lives, trying to cling to branches not to sink? I decided to return to my office, although my one class hour of the day is over I still had much work to do, fortunately the post would keep me busy, just enough not to think about it. .  
I sat in my chair, coffee in hand .. I tried to clear my head and unwind, coffee was what I needed ... coffee solves everything!

- Mr. Fitz ?  
- Yes .. yes it's me , I raised my head and saw a young woman standing at the entrance to my office , she was rather large , a pretty silhouette, long red hair framed her face and glasses she wore gave him a serious look ..  
- I 'm Miss Mitchel ... Sarah Mitchel.. your assistant , I haven't had time to introduce myself this morning , you were already in class and I missed you ...  
-I am delighted .. Mr Fitz .. Ezra Fitz .. ..  
-I bring you some papers to sign, you have an appointment with the Dean for lunch at noon, and then a meeting with teachers about the program this year .. You need something? Coffee?  
- No, thank you all is well .. thank you for the information .. I uh .. the note before I forget anything ..  
- it's already done , sir, everything is noted in your diary ..  
- my diary ...  
- on the desk right in front of you ... there  
- You are quite effective tell me !  
- It's my job .. Mr .. I do my work .. you still need me?  
- No, no, everything is perfect .. thank you Miss ... excuse me ...  
- Mitchel .. this is nothing ..  
- Thank you Miss Mitchel.

She left my office , an assistant .. I did not expect to get one .. but it's obvious what I thought ? Of course I have a post of head of department of literature .. of course I was going to have a rather lovely assistant .. more .. which makes it even better ... maybe I could fall in love ? uh no what? But what I said .. no no not at work .. probably not .. University will not be for me the place where I find my new love .. it has failed me in high school .. no! takes you !  
I spent the rest of the day to do all the tasks I had on my agenda , and I tried to erase from my memory that tomorrow I would still face a new time with Aria , sitting in front of me .. a thing at a time .. order today well end get what you pay me .. and go home , finally settling down , the rest of my stuff should have been delivered to me on time it is ...

The late afternoon was as sunny as the day before, I walked towards the bar, after parking my car, I just wanted to sit down at the terrace, read a good book and enjoy the sunshine for another hour before back and finish my installation ...

"A cappuccino, please " .. I asked the waitress who had approached me .. and I also plunged into this book that I started on the plane that was to take me here .. absorbed in my reading I didn't realize the comings and goings of customers who were discussing a coffee and walked away .. and suddenly a voice .. the voice .. I raised my head and there sat three tables me. . Aria .. she talked with two other girls .. she laughed .. that laugh .. as it was good to hear it again ... I watched quietly .. I do not want her to s' noticing that I was there .. she obviously had not noticed me and I wanted it to continue ...

**Aria's pov**

- But if I say yes ... gave me Molly ! He watching you.. I promise ... It 's kinda cute .. also you should go see him, talk to him .. I frankly I 'd better my business ...  
- Molly ! I told her , laughing ... you're incorrigible ! It's been three days since I know you, since I integrate our room, and you spend your time talking boy and want to put me with all the guys look at me ! I'm not like that .. I mean ... I 'm not anymore .. I 'm tired of silly things like this!  
- Like what? She answered me .. will tell !  
- Molly ! Morgan then gave her .. but yes you stop ! poor Aria you'll scare her!  
- Not allowed Morgane .. here .. when I was in high school .. I went out with my ... my ...  
- Your what? asked Molly ..  
- My english teacher !  
- Nooo not possible ! Morgane is exlama.  
- I didn't know he was going to be my teacher when we met .. there was this connection immediately .. we were together for over a year .. and I discovered that had used me to write a book about a friend of mine was believed dead ..  
- Ahhh yes I have heard of this story ... Molly interrupted .. you were one of the girls then .. one of the harassed and everything? ?  
- yes .. unfortunately .. my brief affair with him ended badly .. and I do anything with other boys .. so I don't want ... next to me will be good .. I threw my two new friends ...  
- ok .. but it could be him ... then retorted .. Molly .. he will always look .. I assure you he is holding a book in his hand .. it is a clue .. you have that in common good not start . ? ?  
- Molly 's enough ! leaves Aria now! We go ? We will order food ? Time passes and I still have a lot of work for tomorrow ? do not you?  
- yes, you're right .. Morgane , I replied ... "

Then I stood up, grabbed my bag and my phone .. throwing a quick glance to this supposedly handsome boy looking at me .. just out of curiosity not about to get into anything so soon ! And there! Of course .. Ezra ... but of course there had to be there .. Ezra... reads it in books or you can see it in romantic comedies .. the boy is always there and it must is this one and not another ! life is a beautiful bitch sometimes .. well often and more often for me I think ... I threw him a smile anyway ... time had passed and I hated him as much ... I could even understand .. well it's a big word but understand .. I do brief resented him as much ... it made me smile .. my God it is always so beautiful and so sexy sitting there ... his book in hand .. in his blue eyes in them I have so often plunged mine ... his hands ... ahh his hands on me .. it was a delight ... I adored feel his hands on my face when he kissed me .. I shuddered every time ...

- Aria! exclaimed Molly you dream or what? Come!  
- ah yes .. I can .. I uh ... thought ...

We went all three order Chinese food and are returned directly to our room to study ..

It was comfortable, with large windows overlooking the campus .. We each had our own space, it was very well appointed and we were lucky to have our own bathroom, some rooms do not have and had to use the shared bathroom, I thanked heaven do not have to!

The rest of the evening I spent studying .. and I think despite our past times in Ezra and me ... me they lacked its moments ... I had sincerely loved and I ended up believe him when he said he loved me .. but love is not enough time soon ...


	3. Chapter 3 : The Promise

- Aria ... Aarriiaaa get up ..! I opened my eyes and above me, Molly was standing leaning .. - - Go! you have class this morning .. finished holidays .. must go teach you pretty brunette!  
- Okay. Okay .. I wake up what time is it?  
- 6:00 .. you over an hour to get ready ... I saw that you spent time for that morning .. finally more than me .. a jeans and a sweater hop when I'm ready .. I see you accurately choose the smallest accessory I am speechless ... she said, laughing ..  
- I know ... I know and I could not help but laugh too ... I was happy to be in this room and having Molly and Morgan as roommates .. they are adorable and funny, always laughing .. just what I need!

I was spinning in the bathroom to take a quick shower .. Mom had me prepare a small package with products she had brought from his last trip with Zack .. beauty products she found in Paris. . I loved the smell of strawberry shampoo that emerged. . She had thought of everything mom .. and I measured the chance to have it .. she traveled a lot since her marriage with Zack, he loved it show other countries find themselves in another world and mom followed more more love .. I wanted to know that too one day .. and I also hold the hand of my lover in the streets of Paris .. and climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower ..

Forty five minutes later I was finally ready, a last touch of fragrance , one last look in the mirror and I came out of the bathroom ready to go take a good breakfast before my first class .. with Ezra ... in the background, I was glad he was my teacher, not for even a love affair with him, but because iI must admit that despite his lies to me it is a damn good teacher and I love that he wrote .. well ... it was as though I admit even the book he wrote on the death of Ali was a good book, he would have had the success I think not .. I'm sure .. I just need to find a way to completely out of my mind , because even if I had told him these words so hard at his apartment , I did not want to see him, I did not want to hear about him .. I did not stop loving him .. my mother told me that this kind of love never really dies , she still loves my dad and she probably always love but she is happy with Zack and she loves with all her heart .. so I had to learn to do the same .. if only my future love could come quickly to me it would be perfect ...

I sat in the class , we were all almost there , missing our teacher , the bell rang and he entered .

- Hello everyone, he threw ! At work .. I hope you have all read the first chapter of the book that each student received on the day of his arrival, my assistant had to send you all the email in which it was asked .. then begin !  
He did not even look at me , not once he looked in my direction .. Not that I want to fix it myself but basically refusing to look at me clearly showed that he had trouble with the fact that I'm here , he clearly told me he had a girlfriend and he wanted it to work so I had to be in his thoughts .. well that's what seemed logical to me .. and then I would not put me through them .. Ezra Fitz and I are the past, I ended our relationship and it does not have to be worried I would not be one that would through its new happiness , despite the evil he had done me .. he deserved to be happy .. everyone deserves ..  
The court was exciting .. it was even better than his begining at Rosewood High School , Ezra was made for it ! And I had to see now that as a teacher because that's what he was a teacher and he would have to be so always ...  
The buzzer marked the end of the class, I took my stuff and I was going out when a voice called out to me ..  
- Miss Montgomery? Then I see you just a minute? This phrase was familiar to me .. I had heard so many times in high school, every time he uttered these words I shuddered at the time, glad that my boyfriend is as eager to chat with me ... and although it was still more I shivered this time hearing these words!

- Yes of course ..

I don't want anyone wonders why I have refused to speak with my teacher I don't really have a choice , he knew deep down and he had to take this opportunity knowing that I couldn't refuse to talk to him ..  
- Listen Aria ... it's hard for me ... you know there .. in my class that is difficult ..  
- I know it is not easy for me either, but I'm happy in another way you're a great teacher , and I am delighted to have the chance to study with a good teacher .  
- That's nice, Aria , I am touched and more from you .. I thought you would hate me for the rest of your life after that I will do ..  
- I do not hate you .. Ezra ... I 'm at a time , but since I grew up , I realized .. I do not know if I can say that I have forgiven you, but I do you hate it even more ... that happens to me ...  
- What?  
- That ... I miss you ..  
- Ariaaa ...  
- Sorry .. I just wanted to be honest .. I know I should not talk about it .. you can not talk like that with a teacher and then ... you have someone and I do not want to ruin your new relationship, you deserve to be happy ..  
- I ... I ...  
- What? Ezra ...  
- I lied to you about it .. I want you to think that I had turned the page .. I do not want you to hate me more than seeing me in your new university so I invented a girl you to be reassured ... I started .. I lied to you again ... I promised no more lies ... I'm sorry ..  
- It's good .. it's nothing .. it 's not like you had it hidden from me that you wrote a book about me and my studies at the university!  
- Outch ! I think I tried this one ...  
- Sorry .. it was nasty and unnecessary ...  
- So ? you .. how you think we can say .. be ... friends ?  
- Friends ? ? I do not know Ezra .. I do not know ... it's hard to say , trust is not easy to come back when you lose it .. and I need to trust my friends .. maybe I do not know .. already trying to have a good teacher / student and get to what you look me in the classroom without any discomfort relationship ...

**Ezra's pov **

She gave me a smile and out of my classroom .. She came to tell me that she missed me .. she hated me .. I think at this moment I should be the happiest of men. . know that our relationship had better give me hope ... we might be here again .. who knows a new life ... she and I ... ? I'm so in love with her my God .. how can you love someone so much ? How can she have that kind of power over me .. ? I shook my head .. back to the reason Ezra .. you're here to turn the page .. a future with Aria not turn the page .. and it probably will not trust you any time soon. . after that I went to my office to do my second part of work .. I adored it .. only two days and I adored it ...

- Hello, Mr Fitz .. I bring you a coffee , documents the day to sign .. and you Remind you must meet the writer in two hours , one who is involved in your next court ..  
- Thank you Sarah , can I call you Sarah ?  
- Yes of course,  
- Ezra call me , we will work together, as is call our names ..

I uh ... I do not usually call my boss by his first name, retorted the pretty redhead ..  
- I'm not your boss! Finally I do not see it like that .. we are colleagues .. call me .. Ezra  
- Well ... Ezra .. she said ... the cheeks become pink by his embarrassment. This vision disturbed me, she is very pretty when she blushed, will fetch a thrill my body .. strange sensation.  
- You .. you have lunch with me this afternoon .. get to know us .. because we need to work together ..  
- Uh .. you mean an appointment?  
- Professional! I mean professional ..  
- okay, I come to breakfast with you .. so ... uh .. boss .. colleague she said with a smile ..

As she left my office I found myself looking at her, the kind of look that men have over women and usually horrifies me .. here I behaved like them .. It was me not indifferent to this beautiful redhead .. I do not know what happened to me suddenly .. I was full of good intentions coming here .. more Aria and I find myself wanting to be his friend see Sarah .. and now a colleague while I vowed never to have another relationship to work than friendly! 'm so weak background ...

Lunch time came, I found Sarah in this small restaurant a few blocks from the university, it was small, very cozy .. we sat inside in a quiet corner where we could talk quietly .

-You are from here .. ? I mean California? I asked her ..  
- yes I was born here, I am studying here .. my family is there .. I have not traveled at all .. I love my California and you?  
- No I 'm not from here .. but I love California ...  
- What do you like best here ?  
- pretty redhead .. I 'm surprised hear ! what happens to me ?  
- Ezra !  
- I'm sorry .. I 'm not that kind of guy .. I do not know what it took to me I do not want you to think that I want to use my position to seduce you this is not like that at all I assure you .. believe me ... I do not lies to you ...  
- Ezra ... Ezra ... calm down ... you see why so panic in your voice ? ... It's nothing too serious though ...  
- Uh .. I'm confused .. excuse me ... I just had a complicated love story before coming here and lie destroyed everything .. I uh ... I do not know why I'm telling you all that .. it was not my intention ... I retorted completely embarrassed by my attitude .. But what it takes to me? Finally, I know what it takes to me .. Aria .. this is what happens to me .. It sometimes Aria ! That it is here .. it does not help me to turn the page, and I have to do it .. wish me never even if she told me she hate me more .. there will never kiss exchanged, hands intertwined .. again ... I want to do quickly get into something else and that is why my attitute with Sarah ... I have to take me .. act normally ...  
- Listen all this is forgotten , we are here with colleagues to enjoy a good breakfast nothing more .. okay?  
It's fine .. thank you ...

The rest of the meal took place calmly , different topics , our studies, we spoke why our business .. and no innuendos came not spoil the meal ..  
Soon returned to work, I immersed myself in my files .. trying not to think about all this ... what an idiot ! No, but what an idiot !  
Evening on entering the house, the phone ringing was interrupted by preparing my meal .. I was trying to cook as much as possible to be able to prepare more than two meals .. it was my mother ...

- Mom .. I'm glad to hear you .. How are you ?  
- Well, darling , and you then ? saying? I thought you would call me earlier to tell me about your new job ...  
- I love mommy , I love Verily thank you again ...  
- This is normal, I had to catch me well after all the horrors I have made Malcolm , Maggie , Aria ...  
- Mom ... it's good ... it's good we have already talk is over, it is to forgive ... and speaking of ...  
-What my heart ?  
- Aria ...  
- Ezra .. listen ... it will come with time you'll get there .. let yourself time .. get contact ... it will pass I promise ..  
- No, Mom is not that but if this is not what I wanted to say ... Aria is here .. and in my class more ... she changed becausses Alaska did not suit her not and it had to be here .. so you know Mom ...  
- It may be a good thing ..  
- You heard Mom .. Aria .. but wait I think you do not look so surprised ... Mom ... you have something to do with it ?  
- Listen baby .. when you told me that you would accept my help for a new job .. I looked for a job worthy of you .. well I looked extended where Aria was to find you the work as far can it , as you want , and then I learned that she had in California and it was part of the University ..  
- You did it on purpose then ! I do not understand ...  
- Listen , honey , I'll see you discuss with your feelings for her since you came out of hospital .. and you tried hard I see that you are miserable without her ... she the one .. she always have been ! Is not it?  
- Yes Mom , she is the one , my soul mate, only now I 've ruined everything , I'm an idiot and she never wants me Mom , so I must forget her .. to have this job in the University will not help me ...  
- Why does over you .. mistakes are made to be repaired .. would look at you and me ... I went very far anyway ... I worry a lot of trouble .. and yet you knew found strength to forgive me ...  
- It's not the same you 're my mother!  
- Of course it is still the same ... love is love but there are different forms of love ... she 'll forgive you .. you have to try ... trust me , you try to forget her for so long and you still suffer as the first day , when she told you that she never wanted to see you .. so forget her does not work reconquer may be the solution ...

- Mom, i love you.. are you sure? You think I'll be able to repair the evil I do ..?  
- Yes, my heart, I'm sure you're a good person, you make a mistake, it is not because a person does something horrible that this is necessarily a horrible person ..  
- Thank you Mom, I am pleased that we could return at this link ..  
- No return darling, find .. we were never so close ..  
- I never took a bullet in the stomach before ..  
- Ezra!  
- Sorry, it was a stupid joke ..  
- I love you mom  
- I love you my son, see you soon.

My mother was right, Aria is the one and only .. the love of my life .. want to forget everything is wrong .. even if I have to spend my entire life, it will come to me .. I do promise!


	4. Chapter 4: jealousy

Sarah returned home, satisfied with her day's work. She was a pretty redhead who was aware of her power over men . She immediately fell in love with her young boss and just in two days , you could even say she had an obsession .. It was always like that when she was with a man who liked her .. she was very excessive .. and soon saw with her new bride meeting , which we can clearly understand systematically scared all the men who interested to her.

_**Sarah 's Pov**_

This second day of work with my new boss was still in my head when I opened the door to me . A small house, left by my grandmother to her death .. I love living here I have so many good memories there .. What a strange day, but one thing is clear he likes me ! I could feel his eyes on me when I left the first time in his office , the girls always feel when men look .. and then from his allusions to our meal .. for sure he likes me and it is good .. I like him so too ... he is so beautiful .. and smile .. good against by his strange attitude to be between staff and the professional is a bit weird .. but .. it would be to me .. he will eat in my hand .. my handsome teacher ... it's a matter of days to see weeks at most .. but I'm sure I would not have great effort to make .. and playing the shy and prudish woman it works well ... Ashley , my sister was right telling me to stop playing direct women than men feel like they are the ones who run the game . I can already see him and me here in my house that will become ours with our two kids .. I hope he will ask me to marry soon .. I can not wait to become a mom ... anyway I talk to him quickly when we 're together .. A wedding at Christmas it be fine !

_**Aria's Pov**_

Fifteen days ago I had built this university .. I enjoyed every passing day .. prices were excellent , my two roommates were quickly became my two best friends .. we spent a lot of time together outside of class that we do not share .. Molly studied architecture and Morgan advertising .. we shared a passion for shopping and the cinema ..  
The side of Ezra , things went much better that there is a year behind us .. I learned to trust him again ... he had me admitted having no at first, but from a week he saw his assistant .. Sarah . I struggled to get used to the idea that someone could actually have , and even more difficult to get used to the idea to do with it but it was like that .. I tell him he should move on and that's what it was .. I could not blame him , even if it seemed strange to me when he took me aside after a class for tell me .. He had to admit he still think about and love me again .. and I felt that he understood that I was missing him .. but I had lied and said that I had someone too .. I had not been clear on what I really wanted and that's what he had to do was turn the page and he was with her now ...  
It was Saturday , I was sitting on a blanket in the park a cart next to me to be able to nibble while I devoured the book Ezra made us study since the beginning , I adored the story, as his usually he knew how to choose a good book. Not far from me , there was a family that took advantage of the sunny day to spend time together, I found myself looking smile from time to time , looking up from my reading , dad running with his son behind the ball laughter and good heart as soon as the two fell into the freshly cut grass .. or the two lovers entwined on the bench a short walk away, where well then the three girls who were jogging around the plan of water where the ducks dipped ..  
Once again I got up the nose of my book, to take a snack in my cart I saw Ezra arrived with Sarah ... They had also decided to take this sunny afternoon for a walk. When he saw me, Ezra took a little detour and came towards me.  
- Hey, hi .. you benefit from the sun too?  
- Yes, I say that a good book and sunny park would mix ..  
- Hmm .. I wanted Aria officially introduce you Sarah ..  
- Sarah, here Aria .. my student and friend, introduced us Ezra  
- Enchanted Sarah, I said, throwing a smile at the young woman as soon as I started talking to Ezra had grabbed her hand as if to show me that it was HER man and that I should stay away!  
- Yes! so enchanted she said, visibly annoyed .. It will Ezra? It was a tryst logically .. you promised me .. you know I do not like that when we're both!  
- Um .. um .. yes.. yes we go .. sorry .. good-bye .. good Saturday .. Aria  
- Bye ..

_**Ezra' Pov**_

We walked away from Aria , Sarah had a reaction that was absolutely not like me .. this behavior was unacceptable and I counted her touching two words when we are alone in my apartment, where we planned to spend the evening. I had decided to invite Sarah finally , after reconsidering the fact returning with Aria , despite my conversation with my mother about it , I had not found the courage to talk to Aria , more seen as our friendly relationship had improved I do not want to ruin everything again .. I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than not have her at all ...

- But not amazing how she dared to look at you anyway! Sarah gave me  
- Who am I saying? Pretending not to understand ..  
- So .. Aria ... I do not like her .. I don't know , there is something in her eyes .. I don' t like at all .. luckily we never see her again !  
- Excuse me ? what are you talking about? Why do we never see her again ?  
- Well, you 're mine now .. other women can no longer approach you or talk to you ...  
- Are you kidding ? this is a joke is not it ?  
- no! I 'm serious .. that's how Ezra .. if you're with me you can't see any other woman ..  
- But it's impossible .. I meet women in my work .. I have women friends and Aria is part of it. Is out of the question that I do not talk to them .. what it's that this attitude? ?  
- This is not an attitude that is a fact ! Sarah gave me a tone a little too dry for my taste !  
- We'll talk .. once we go elsewhere .. I want to go I threw her very upset by what I had heard  
- Oh ! Ezra .. you want us to just let the two of us .. what did you have in your mind ? the same thing I guess .. this is normal .. I am everything a man wants .. and you want me my Ezra . ? .. She replied visibly excited .. and not in the same mindset as me .. but who is this crazy ? ? what do I do with wanting to be with her .. ? we would to have a good explanation ..

Arrived at the apartment, I barely had time to close the door behind me , she threw herself on me .. her lips glued to mine , she looked visibly take control of those it .. I repelled by grabbing both her arms ...  
- Stop ! stop ! What are you doing ?  
- I give a kiss to my man .. why ? She said , taking off his shirt revealing his chest .. she slapped against me!  
- But stop ! you do not feel that I'm pissed .. I did not feel like it now .. we need to talk !  
- But talking about what? thou hast not brought me here to love me ? you know that I really wanted Ezra ... make me love Ezra ...  
- But you will stop at the end ... I do not want to tell the truth and I have no Verily want anything at all with thee ! you're heard you earlier ... forbid me to talk to other women .. my friends .. Aria ! but who do you think you are ? there is no question that it happens like that between you and me ... if you want us to be a couple you do not owe you never behave like that ! I hate jealousy and yours is obviously very excessive ! I could not live like that .. Sarah he is out of the question ! I cried when she handed him her blouse as she obviously now very upset as I was now ..  
- So that's what we're talking ! ! Aria ! ! this is due to her all that! you want it huh .. you want to be with her that's why you do not want to remove from your life ... I felt as soon as we approached her at the park ...  
- But no matter what it is not about her here but you and me and your attitude !  
- I hate her .. she will take my man .. I know it 'll get me .. other women can not help but steal the other women jealous .. that's it ... she gasped by the four corners of the room ...  
- But you say anything ! it will not at all ... huh .. listening I think you and me it will not work .. I do not seek that kind of relationship ... I do not seek it at all ... I make a mistake trying to have a relationship other than professional with thee !  
- You can not .. I forbid you get along ... ! I forbid you to leave me .. we will stay together .. in December you marry me .. also think the request I want something romantic and immediately after the wedding we made our first child .. it is already decided ! then no! you do not leave me ..  
- But you're crazy ! ! go .. leave my hands and are more feet ! our relations will remain professional from now on ! and nothing more ! !  
- Not out of the question ! you do not leave me .. I'll have said I forbid you !  
- Get out or I'll throw you out ! but you're crazy Verily ! I must be dreaming ... but it's not going well at all but ... not ! I could not believe my ears ... go .. leave my house !

She slapped me .. " - you'll regret Ezra .. you can not just leave me like that .. let me be crazy in love with you and throw me to Aria ! you'll see her and you will bite you in the fingers have done that to me "and she went out , slamming the door !

No, but what a story ! I said to myself even within the scope of this story .. this pretty redhead is actually much disturbed .. well ! I then decided to get my mind off .. I need to take the air .. I do not always returned to have had this conversation as unreal ..  
While I was walking aimlessly .. I found myself again in the park that we had crossed Sarah and me earlier this before ... Conversation ... and where we crossed Aria , which sparked this whole incredible story elsewhere ... She was still sitting her book in hand, she was so pretty sitting there .. immersed in the story that I ' had chosen to study in progress ..

- Aria ? I say slowly approaching her .. I bothering you ? I said , sitting down beside her on the blanket she lay on grass ..  
- Ezra ..! I did not expect to see you again ... where is Sarah ?  
- It's over ... it's over both of us ..  
- What ? !  
- Yes it is nothing .. I will not bore you with my stories ...  
- You do not bore me she replied with a smile so pretty ..  
- She gave me a whole fit of jealousy .. speaking of marriage in December and babies soon ..  
- Sorry ? but she's crazy ...  
- Not you think ? And ... she did not want ...  
- What?  
- I continue to talk to you ...  
- Ohhhh  
- And here I can't Aria ... I can't ... even though I probably Verily ruined my chances of being with you and even more than the first time I had said you these words .. . I don't want you out of my life .. I will only be your friend if it allows me to be ready for you from time to time ... you're a person precious Aria , when you enter the life of someone friendly and lovingly you stay there for good .. can't imagine to live without you ... I have the honor to have you in mine and even if it's only your friendship I can hope have is already the greatest happiness for me ... I finally arrived to tell her .. what I wanted since the first day I saw her in college .. but that made me so afraid to confess ..  
- Ezra ... it's so ...

- Yes ... I said, putting my voice all the feelings I had for her ..  
- So.. so ... she said .. a tear streaming down his cheek ...  
- Oh don't cry, I don't want to see tears on your pretty face .. I said wiping the pearl which continued to roll down her cheek ...  
Then I leaned over her, taking her face in my hands, I put my lips against hers , hoping she does not reject me .. she didn't at all, instead it parted lips replied my kiss .. our lips met again with as much as our early ardour see more .. my tongue found hers .. and we stayed like that for a few minutes we kiss again ... when my lips left hers .. I opened my eyes to immerse myself in his ..  
- Aria.. Aria ... oh .. I love you so much...  
- Ezra .. you know I love you too .. you know how much I love you too .. but again ... you're my teacher ..  
The reality then caught me ... and yes I was still her teacher ... she was still my student ... the story was repeated again ...


	5. Chapter 5: first date

On my way home after leaving Aria at the park.. I could not clear my head this wonderful kiss we had to share .. even if the conversation that followed was not happy to heart. . the kiss remained in my head and I still reliving and again ... because he would apparently be the last that we would exchange .. Aria was clear about it, unless I find a solution for our possible openly, that he was out of the question for her to be with me again . She refused to see the same thing, she wanted to live like everyone else , to eating out , walking with her boyfriend , holding his hand in public and never having to hide ... But then, I was her teacher .. This job I had just got was that I had dreamed of for a long time .. she loved the University she chose to study .. neither of us were being let it all down .. It was left sad and know that our love was those impossible ..  
I plopped down on my bed, overcome by such a feeling of sadness and despair .. I would eventually lose? .. I could not have it all? This is not fair .. why all this is happening to us? Why us? I finally fall asleep ...

_**Aria's Pov **_

- Mom .. ohhh I'm so happy to hear you .. if you knew Mom .. I said, weeping bitterly .  
- Baby ! What's going on? I thought you were happy in your new life .. tell me .. don't cry Aria ... I'm here ... tell me ...  
- Ohhh Mom .. this is so unfair .. this life is so unfair ...  
- You worried me Honey .. what do he has ?  
- This is Ezra .. mom .. he .. he ... sobs choked my voice and I could not speak ..  
- Calm down sweetie .. Does he have done ?  
- Oh no .. it's just .. I said holding my tears .. It's just that he is head of the Department of Literature and my teacher .. at University ..  
- Ooohhh .. and indeed what has happened ..  
- Well .. we tried to discuss the situation .. we finally admit one another as we could go over it and make this situation ..  
- This is rather good news...  
- He even met someone .. we became friends ...  
- I don't understand your tears .. darling ..  
- I just mom ... She made him a fit of jealousy today refused he talks to me .. they broke .. and he joined me ... he said so pretty things Mom.. and I understood ..  
- You understand what ... ? Aria .. tell me ..  
- He looked at me .. he kissed me .. and I returned his kiss .. it was so wonderful mom ... we still love ...  
- I knew that my girl ... that you still loved him.. you repeat it every time we speak ... this is not new ...  
- But he loves me back again .. you don't know that... but we can't Mom ... we can't ..  
- Yes .. I see you 're back at the beginning and I know this is not the life you want ...  
- So I have him say that I don't want him .. and if it means we hiding again .. only neither he nor I want to stop what we are doing ... his job .. it is for it and I my studies ...  
- I understand sweetie .. listen .. you have to ask yourself what is more important to you .. writing .. or Ezra .. I know you will not like what I tell you but my heart . .. I don't think you're made for teaching ...  
- Mom! !  
- What I mean is that you love to write ... your passion is not teaching .. I'm right?  
... I did not answer .. I was thinking that my mother had told me ..  
- Aria ?  
- Mom yes ... yes you're right ... you're right ... Mom ... you're right ... I gotta let you Mom .. thank you .. I love you ... I love you mom  
- I know baby ... I know .. I love you too ...

_**Ezra's Pov**_

The repeated blows my front door .. had me out of my sleep .. I tried to collect my thoughts while I headed for the door .. Who could come at this hour? I opened the door and stood there ... in front of me ... her beautiful smile lit up her face ...  
- Aria ! !  
- Can I come in Ezra ? I gotta talk to you ..  
- I don't think it's a good idea .. Aria .. I am your teacher .. and you don't want this life ..  
- Ezra just ... that's what I want to talk to you .. let me in. .. I promise you risk nothing for your work ... I would not do anything to hurt you, you remember ?  
- Come on... I said .. still surprised to see here ... I was closing the door behind her ..  
- I called my mother .. and ..  
- Listen Aria .. you can't say you did yourself .. you should better leave it .. and no longer see .. do not you think ..  
- Ezra ...  
- But I ..  
- Ezra ! shhh .. she said putting her finger across my mouth to ask me to shut up ..  
- Listen .. we don't want this relationship if we must hide ..  
- Yes .. that is why you should ..  
- Ezra .. I say shhh ! amused she replied ..  
- So we will not have to hide ..  
- What?  
- Well, my mother made me realize something .. I love to write .. I want to write ..  
- How it will help us to be together?  
- What I mean is that I want to write not teach ... I do not need a degree in literature to teach writing .. but I don't want to teach ! teach .. that is your passion .. is your thing .. not mine .. I want to write ... to be published .. be read .. so I'll stop my studies ... I do not need to write ...  
- Aria .. no .. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me ... ever ..  
- But I sacrifices nothing .. Ezra .. I 'm gonna live my passion to write as background .. I love doing .. and then I'll confess that I hesitated a long time when I enrolled at the University between literature and photography .. you know I love it .. so that's what I'll do ... study photography .. become a photographer and I could continue to write to me you said that writing for oneself is pure passion .. I want to live this passion ...  
- Are you sure .. ? really safe ?  
- Ezra ...  
- What?  
- What are you waiting to kiss me ? She gave me ... with a smile ..  
- To take you to our first date girl ...  
- What?  
- You said you wanted a normal relationship .. then this is what you're gonna get ... I'll take you to our first meeting ... as it should have happened from the beginning .. and when I bring you probably kiss to you home ... well only if I am satisfied with my first date...  
- Ezra ... she said , pushing me slightly ... I burst out laughing and I took her in my arms ...

_**Aria's Pov**_

I headed after our conversation to see the Dean of the University to explain what I had planned for my future .. I could not help but smile in the morning because evening Ezra and I were having our first date .. and I could not be happier ...  
After explaining that I stopped my studies in literature because I was made me realize that I did not want to follow this class .. he wished me good luck .. I was leaving his office satisfied and relieved .. I knew deep within me that I had made the right decision .. There remained now to find a good photography school ..  
It in come to my room with a light step that I came to realize that I had the perfect outfit for the perfect first date .. I then call Molly, she did not had class this morning and would surely agree for a little shopping ..  
- Molly ?

- It's Aria is a little shopping .. it tells you ... ? I need to find the perfect outfit for tonight .. I'll tell you the way  
- No worries .. it will do me good to get out ... you find yourself in 10 minutes down the dormitory ...  
- agree to immediately ..

We had already done several shops .. I suddenly stopped in front of a window .. it was a beautiful dress on mannequin  
- this one is perfect ! quickly enter ..  
- Aria Aria .. at least .. I'd like you to tell me why it's so important that everything is as perfect ..  
- I tell you I have a first date tonight ..  
- Yes but why it makes you so much ...  
- As what? Happy ... because Molly is special .. this is it ... this is good ..  
- Um how can you know? It's your first date !  
- Not exactly , in fact  
- How so?  
- You remember my story with the teacher?  
- Yes .. ooohh then this is it?  
- Yes .. this is it ..  
- And it is very important to you so ...  
- Yes he is .. I 've said to you, it is good .. go come on !

Molly was forced to leave, shopping beginning soon, I held her in my arms to thank accompany me in my search for the perfect dress. I decided then to make me happy until the time when Ezra had to pick me up . It was only twelve o'clock .. and we were to meet at 18:30 . I stopped lunch at a small vegetarian restaurant where Morgan had me take two days earlier .. then I headed for the salon for a manicure and a facial . What a pleasure to relax and enjoy a whole day to think only of yourself .. I continued my walk to a shoe store where I found the perfect pair and the cover which completed the outfit. I still had to find some accessories and everything would be the way I wanted . The next shop said my expectations .. it was 16 hours when I decided to go .. I put all my packages on my bed and headed for the bathroom , forward to a good shower , I had to be impeccable. Once completed my toilet , I wrapped a towel around my body and I decided to take care of my hair, I liked Ezra notes . He said it left show my neck and he liked to imagine depositing tender kisses . I was busy to make a pretty hairstyle. Then it was the turn of the makeup. I decided to focus on me and not to force my lips , nothing worse than a gloss that sticks for a first kiss, even if it is not our first , it will be the first of our new relationship. And it was like everything else perfect. After a quick glance at the clock announcing 5:15 p.m. .. I decided to put some music to relax me , because more time was approaching and I was getting nervous that was completely stupid because I knew that with Ezra everything would be fine . Sitting in my armchair , I lulled the sound of musical notes .. it worked pretty well .. quarter of an hour later , I finally decided to take my dress. It was a blue strapless dress navy. She made me a nice figure , I then pulled on a pair of shoes that I chose a few hours earlier , and accessories. A pretty silver necklace had decorated it all, and I put on my wrist a small chain of the same color discreet enough .. I finished preparing me by spraying me a few drops of perfume. I then comtemplais in the mirror , I was pretty satisfied with my image, when my phone came interrupt me .. It was a message that Ezra avertisait me he was downstairs waiting for me. I slipped my phone in my pocket , enough to adjust my makeup in the evening, my keys .. and I left my room, heart pounding.

_**Ezra'pov**_

I waited patiently at the bottom of his dormitory , my heart was beating wildly , I was so happy to finally live a story like everyone and Aria at that. No one could be happier than me at this moment . I do make a pretty flower bracelet for her. This is done in a first appointment, is it not ? I watched the students who passed me when I heard the door open behind me .. She was there .. the most beautiful I had ever seen .. The woman who made my heart beat since we met in this bar , and I had planned for us the most wonderful of all appointments ...


	6. Chapter 6 : underclothes

- You're beautiful Aria , I said, approaching her . How do you want me you resist ?  
- It is the goal .. Mr. Fitz is the goal .. she replied , glad of the effect she had on me  
- You're evil .. I replied giving her a kiss on the cheek .. This is for you , I said , handing her flowers bracelet  
- Oh ! Ezra is beautiful , you should not have  
- Of course I do ! This is done for a first date .. I would reply her. Can I?  
- I beg you .

I passed her the bracelet around the wrist, then my eyes bore into hers, I felt myself transported with joy if I listened I could have kissed right now, but it was not possible .. it must be a real first date, I promised her and we don't kiss the woman that accompanies us from the first five minutes.  
- We go ? I asked her then?  
- I follow you .. she said , taking my arm. Where are we going ?  
- It's a surprise .. lets see  
- Oh ! Ezra go! Tell me  
- No surprise is a surprise .. there will be soon enough

I accompanied her until my car, I opened the door.  
- What a gentleman ! She gave me !  
- I have to be the perfect gentleman , this is the rule, I said amused . As I closed the door and I walked the driver's side to take us instead of our appointment.

After crossing a few streets, we arrived at the park where I had planned to take Aria , there was an outdoor screening of an old film in black and white, as we loved so much . I had planned a picnic basket . I took great care to prepare everything for everything to be perfect .

- Ezra .. an outdoor screening .. it is so romantic ... ...  
- I knew you would . I left the basket trunk , and held out my hand . Can I hold your hand ?  
- Sure .. she said

We tried to find a good place , among all couples who were already installed . I finally locate the perfect spot under a tree .. I put the basket, went out the blanket I had brought for us to sit . I invited her to sit .. and opening the cart I handed her a glass and poured her a drink . Once filled my glass, I proposed a toast.  
- At our first appointment! It is the first of many others ..  
- Ezra to us ! She dipped her lips in the glass, I watched her drinking mine asked me how I would take an entire evening without kissing . But I promised myself to give her a kiss when I bring her home , it was as it happens in romantic comedies ..

While the film began , she approached me and snuggled against my shoulder , I put my arm around her shoulder and we remained intertwined like that until intermission. I then proposed to her a box containing a salad I had prepared myself, I wanted to impress ..

- Thank you , that to look good , I'm hungry ..  
- Good appetite, my sweet ..  
- Good appetit to you too .. she replied .

While eating , we discussed the first part of the film , everyone went his arguments .. We loved discuss our ideas .. it was so nice to have someone with that we came to talk so easily. The second part of the film went on, and she went back in the same position at the beginning , my arms around her shoulders. Once the screening is complete, I offered to take her out for ice cream to finish our meal. On the way, we address topics such as marriage Ella and Zack, my reconciliation with my mother, my time in court for rights to Malcom with a negative verdict for me what what Aria sympathized . The rest of the evening was divine .. we decided to finish with a walk on the beach. Aria took off her shoes .. and taking me by the hand she ran in the sand .. we were alone in the world .. I watched her laugh .. run .. soaking her feet in the ocean .. I decided that it was the perfect time for a first kiss .. the catching waist, I pulled her towards me. Our bodies were bonded to one another. I put a hand on his cheek , the other around her waist and I put my lips on hers .. She opened her lips , our tongues were soon to become entangled . And we let ourselves be carried away by passion . More seconds passed, the kiss became more intense, fiery .. My hand down her cheek to her neck, I held her against me , making it all the love I had for her ... One of his was hands on my neck and the other went through my back. I felt a sudden it 's going under my shirt .. The touch of his hand on my skin gave me a chill in the whole body ..

- Aria .. no ...  
- What? ..  
- No .. don't do that .. I could not ..  
- You can not what? ?  
- Baby resist resist .. I want you so much already . ..  
- And this is wrong?  
- This is our first date .. can not .. I can not .. I promised you a normal relationship with a first date and others will follow .. the time you making love is not yet come ... even if I ... I could barely keep it continued to kiss me first in the neck, then the birth of my chest that left my shirt show that she had take off few buttons ...  
- Even if you what? Asked she continued her caresses and kisses .. that gave me more and more difficult to resist ..  
- I want you .. baby .. I want you ... I lay my lips on hers . The pressure that I practiced this time was even more spirited than the first time .. I gave her charm , I could not its resistance a second longer ... I was starting to lift her dress and grab one of her legs to the raise to the level of my hip ... My lips come down below, to browse her neck .. her bare shoulders .. I was caught in such a whirlwind that I could make love to her on there .. the beach ..  
- Ezra Ezra .. .. .. then she said breaking the silence that reigned during this languid exchange .. stop .. stop ..  
- But my love, you made me crazy with your kisses .. and you ask me to stop now .. you are ... heartless .. I said a soft pouting ..  
- You said it yourself it's our first date ... a young woman does not accept to make love the first night .. what do you think of me?  
- You're evil ! I replied .. filing a quick kiss on her lips.  
- I know .. I know .. Mr Fitz .. but it is the privilege of women to make men mad and decide when that time comes .. it 'll have to be patient my dear ...  
- How should I take if you act like that .. Do not torture me .. it's so hard to resist ... look .. you look like you're beautiful ... I do not believe to have chance to hold your body in my hands , pressing your lips against mine .. I do not believe have the honor to be loved by a woman so exquisite, so delicious , so beautiful ...  
- Who said I loved you ? She said, laughing ..  
- Ohhh you ! you'll see ! I retorted her starting to tickle ...  
She then struggled and ran on the beach , laughing louder .. I raced after her and eventually catch up .. then we all fell two on the sand .. I sat up to find me over her, I plunged my eyes into hers ...  
I love you Miss Montgomery, I love you very much ..  
Our lips met again and again we exchanged a passionate kiss.

_**Aria' s Pov**_

We were on our sixth date , Ezra booked me whenever wonderful surprises. Dinner in a romantic restaurant where he had rented the terrace just for the two of us , he had decorated with Christmas lights , which gave the place a magical side. Another session cinema, reading in the library, a boat trip on the water .. Tonight we decide to get together for a romantic dinner at home . But tonight it was me who had a surprise for him. He gave me the keys .. He worked until twenty tonight, and I offered to cook. But I had something else in mind .. I had gone earlier in the day in the lingerie store in front of which we had passed the other day by going to the public reading at the library. He had watched several lovely models .. sexy but not vulgar . .. And had told me he loved me one day wear this kind of delight .. The seller was a good counselor and she helped me choose . I wanted something really woman .. Finished the period of adolescence , I was now a woman and I wanted him to be aware . So I chose a set three-piece black lace. A bra, panties and a Jartelle door which I had pretty low and added a black silk robe also . I still had to choose shoes , heels were for me that made her legs even more sexy women ..  
I was at Ezra 's apartment was beautiful .. I loved Verily . It was perfect. I understood immediately when I had a tour why he cracked on the ad. I would like him . It would not be long now . I just had time to get my laundry, put in a cd hi-fi romantic music .. I decided to wait extended on the couch. He sent me a message to tell me he was leaving his office. He had then to just ten minutes. The key turned in the lock. I saw him appear , he closed the door behind him , put his briefcase on the floor and when he looked up at me and said hello .. it froze mouth wide open .

- Hello , darling I threw him! Did you have a good day ?  
- I .. uh .. uh .. I ...  
- Well then my love, that happens to you he amused I asked him , my outfit was obviously the effect on him. I then walked over to him, then he did not move an inch .. I placed a kiss on his lips by way of greeting .  
- Oh .. My love .. you're so ... he whispered then .

And yet .. He lifted me , my legs tied around his size. He pinned me against the door , his lips then exerted such pressure on mine as I pushed a little cry .. He became very urgent, very male , very male bestial limit .. continuing to kiss me. I felt he loved the show and wanted to show me that he was indeed a man .. His lips came down on my neck and then the birth of my chest .. He pushed some sort of grunt of pleasure. . I was pleased with me. His reaction was even beyond what I expected . He held me by one arm, when he was the man , and while continuing to kiss me he took me in the bedroom still showing . He laid me on the bed without releasing his grip . His hands roamed my body , his lips kissing deposited more intense on the birth of my chest.

- I can .. I can withdraw this lace covering this wonderful chest? He asked me?  
- It is for that .. Mr Fitz .. it's made for that ..  
- Hmmm , he groaned with pleasure .. while flashing my bra which left my breasts appear .. then he put his lips on one of them .. and his other hand grabbed the second with force .. you make me crazy .. he dropped .. you make me so crazy ...  
- I 'm glad it was .. but .. I wanted so much to make you happy ..  
- My love .. do you know how much I love you ? He finally let go when he was beginning to caress my breasts .. which caused me a shiver down the spine ... He continued to kiss me down along my stomach, lingering on my navel .. then both hands he took my panties ..  
- Humm .. growled still ... obviously more exciting .. it seemed no longer able to control himself in front of me . I had awakened in him so much fun he left all explode without restraint .. he caressed me , kissed me .. and applied to give me the most pleasure possible .. I was now in the same state that it .. I wanted him to want me .. so ...  
- Ezra Ezra ... just ... just ... I said almost begging him .. He then took off his shirt , his pants and boxers. He was now naked ... so he entered me .. I let out a cry of pleasure .. he caress my legs still covered my bottom .. What visibly excited more ...

We continued to make love like that until late in the night , interrupting our antics to regain strength and eat a little .. We finally falling asleep in the arms of each other in the morning, exhausted by amazing night .. Luckily for us, the weekend arrived and we could sleep as much as we wanted the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7 : a new stape

It was 11:00 when I opened my eyes .. Ezra was no longer in the bed next to me ... I sat scanning the room, he was not there either .. I took a few seconds to wake up more, and headed into the bathroom catching passing his shirt that was lying on the chair , the one he wore the night before .. I pulled on and looked in the mirror ..I had the tired features , proof that the night was short .. fixing the mirror I thought about this wonderful night, I felt she was the first , though we had made love , but this time he was like nothing the latter had chosen, and he was even more wonderful than before lover. I brushed my hair, cleaned my face, and I was pushing my teeth .. a hint of perfume, and I felt ready to join him , I wanted him to find me to my advantage when you wake up .. I came out of the bathroom , as he entered the room ..  
- My love, he threw me you're awake !  
- Yes .. there are a few minutes ..  
- I wanted so much to wake up kissing you .. shame ..  
- You can always kiss me ...  
- Do not say it twice! Will he exclaimed as he approached me to take me in his arms. He put his lips on mine . And gave me a passionate kiss ..  
- Well I threw it! What fuck!  
- I'm so crazy about you ... I can not reason with me .. you have such a power over me .. my angel ..  
- This means that I might get you ? Huumm interesting ..  
- All ooh .. not even when I'm romantic, I'm crazy about you but I am a man my beauty will not forget .. I have my pride ...  
- Mr Fitz good because I seek the company of a real man .. besides, you know one ? I told him to tease ..  
- Then you.. you'll see ! he replied, throwing me on the bed .. He went on top of me and started to unbutton the shirt I had spent .. And immediately put his lips on my skin .. and caressed me with his gentle hands and so powerful at the same time ...  
- Yet? I threw it!  
- But you know I want you all the time I tell you, I can not resist you, you have power over me ...  
- And you think you have enough energy ? Hmm I doubt my love ... the last time that night seemed to have been right about you ...  
- What? This is true ? you .. you did not like ohhh .. I'm sorry .. I thought ... And at that moment I burst out laughing ! You 'll pay resserant he said as his grip .. and spent a good time to show me what he was capable ... When our bodies fell one on each side of the bed, we were more tired than we wake up ..  
- You got me totally exhausted Ezra gave me ...  
- It is you who has totally exhausted me .. Mr Fitz .. We'll have to calm down a bit .. to pace we will not be able to do anything at all ...  
- We had to catch up .. it had failed to make me love ..  
- What ? What do you mean by that? I asked surprised  
- Well .. I .. how to say ... I did not have anyone but Sarah since our separation .. and we did nothing she and I ...  
- You mean it's been over a year that you did not make love ? I am impressed ! I replied quite happy because it meant that he had not intimately touched any other woman than me .. and I like that idea ..  
- I ... you can change the subject ... you embarrass me with your questions ... Miss Montgomery !  
- Oh ... I did not want to hurt you sorry, baby ... I excused myself by placing a kiss on his cheek ...  
- What would you say a good breakfast? I'm starving ! exclaimed he then ...

- Oh yes ... then I also very hungry .. I said when I woke up - but before a good shower and file take a good breakfast at the terrace of a bar .. You're leaving ?  
- Let's go will take a shower .. I take mine right after .. he replied ..  
- It would be too if I asked you to come and take me? I tried to offer .  
- Baby he said, taking me by the waist , take time for yourself ... You will me many more opportunities to take showers together .. we have done enough love for the moment, let our body regain strength , do you ?  
- Yes you are right .. I placed a quick kiss on his lips and I was spinning in the bathroom .

_**Ezra's Pov**_

I took advantage Aria has left the shower to quickly tidy up the room .. I opened the window to ventilate the room .. I did .. the bed and picked up the things scattered on the floor with all that .. I deposited in bag provided for the laundry. Then I prepared my clothes , I chose a jeans and a tee shirt, it was Saturday , no classes to not work expected .. so I could put something casual . I then headed into the kitchen , and I put the dishes in the dishwasher standby . I loved kept my own apartment ..  
- Which inner man ! Aria gave me was out of the shower. She was wearing only a towel around her.  
- And yes .. you know I have qualities that .. I said laughing ..  
- I already knew that ... she replied . You can take a shower she added  
- Okay ..

I went to my turn in the shower for Aria ended prepare .. Once we were ready , we decided to go out for breakfast. The sun was shining , it was still a nice day ahead . We walked hand in hand , talking about everything and nothing like all couples, it sounded so good to think of us as a simple pair .. what happiness not hide, not whether A will still use one of our outings against us, or if Aria will be angry if she knew one of my lies .. I was happy to be done with it all .. we went to look to the future .. and the future since we start out I thought more , but I was afraid to talk to Aria , I was afraid of frightening . I had a good job, a nice apartment, I felt ready to move to the next stage of my life , living with the love of my life, get married and start a family . I really wanted to move up a gear. I was at an age when that is what we aspire to and what I was aware that Aria was younger, and thus was probably not at this stage. I was afraid to tell her because I was afraid that our different desires eventually separate us. But I promised nothing to hide .. and anyway I knew that the more I delayed this time , the more I feel frustrated not being able to go at this stage that held my heart. We arrived in a small cafe that we had more in the moment , we ordered a hearty breakfast and we talked about everything and nothing like since we left the apartment. I then decided to start the topic.  
- Hum .. Aria .. I .. I want to tell you about something ... but uh .. I don't know how to tell you this because I am afraid that if you're not on the same wavelength me , that separates us again ...  
- Why do you think it could separate us ... see you scare me a little there ... Ezra .. tell me !  
- Look, I'm at an age where we think the next step .. and I 'm ready ..  
- The next step ? Can you clarify ?  
- Live with the person I love ...  
- Ooohh I see ... I'll confess that this is not something to which I think for the moment .. but I understand and I knew as soon as we started dating .. I was aware that leaving with an older man I would have to deal with this kind of question ...  
- And so ? I asked her ... a little stressed by his response .  
- Well ... if I think of us, I must confess , yes, I see myself living with you .. that's all that take the next step means is it not ?  
- Well I'll confess that I also want to get married and start a family ...  
- I don't feel ready to become a mother Ezra , not at all , I need to find a photography school .. I did not even look ... I want to have a job before thinking about having children ... she said the looked a little panicked ..  
- Not panic .. I said to reassure her .. I don't want children right away or get married tomorrow, but it's something that will come in some time .. For now I want to live as a couple .. then what do you say ?  
- I say ... yes Ezra yes ... yes I want to live with you ... I want to live with you ...  
- My love, I told her so happy .. I placed a kiss on the back of her hand .. When you want to join me? I guess you're pretty much expected with moving .. I asked her.  
- Not that much .. I just have to pack my stuff .. I did take that clothes coming settle into my dorm room .. My business stayed with my parents in Rosewood ..  
- And if you want, we will take your clothes and we will arrange return at your parents to take what you want .. what do you think ?  
- This is perfect .. but tell me ? I. .. I could give my personal touch to your apartment ?  
- Our apartment .. baby .. our apartment .. of course that you can put your personal touch ... I 'll be happy even ... When do you think we 'll pick your clothes ?  
- Well .. Now!  
- It looks perfect to me ..  
- Me too ... me too ...

_**Aria's pov**_

I finished around my hotel room .. I took all my stuff . I was happy to leave this hotel that I could no longer integrate student at the University I could not stay on campus, much to the chagrin of Morgan and Molly had both wept when I explain I stopped studying and I was leaving our room. Losing my two roommates had been very hard but I won two friends and that will never change , I promised them .. Ezra took my last bags to wear in the car he had been looking for us to facilitate transport . He had already put everything else in his chest. I went during this time at the reception to check out and I joined him in the car ..

- Are you ready for our new life ? He asked as he was starting and leaving the parking ..  
- Yes ... I am ready ... forward to married life ...


	8. Chapter 8 : The life with two

We spent the rest of the weekend to make room and put my things , we went to enjoy the park , Ezra had prepared his lessons for the next week and I 've done some research on the internet to know how me engage in studying photography . I find a course which suited me fine arts . I wanted to get a degree in professional photography. I had prepared a complete and had to go there on Monday morning, I did not want to stay longer without doing anything that was not me.

- I'll have to take the bus tomorrow to go to the fine arts, it is not next . I'll have to leave early .. I explained to Ezra  
- You can take my car if you want .. I'm only ten minutes .. I can go by bike or on foot .. you know he replied  
- I will not take your car! That's nice but it's your car ...  
- And then? We live together now baby , what's mine is yours .. also see does not discuss takes the car ...  
- That's nice .. you're so nice .. I said giving him a kiss to thank him .. He pulled me against him .. shook his grip ... and kissed me ...  
- That was why? I asked  
- Just because I 'm happy. Really happy , I thought you had lost forever with my lies .. and I'm finally here with you, to live with you and make plans for our future .. I'm just so happy .. you make me happy Aria . . so happy ..  
- But you make me happy too , you make me so happy too .. not talk about the past .. don't think about it all .. it's over .. I love you I said  
- I love you

I arrived in the parking lot of the fine arts , the building was huge and beautiful. I parked the car and walked down my folder in hands . I did not go for the moment I just wanted to file an application. I entered the building , whose interior had nothing to envy to the outside .. it was great . I headed to the secretariat and asked to lodge an application . The secretary gave me the famous case and explained that I could fill here and if I had the necessary documents, it may ask the Dean to receive me, she did not have a scheduled appointment this morning or meeting .. I gave my consent , the more I quickly deposit folder , the must I have a chance of being accepted quickly and start my studies. A few minutes later I was sitting in the office of the Dean . That was a woman of a certain age , very elegant . She asked me my file while reviewing documents ,

- You have already left two Universities ! For what reason? She asked  
- The first course did not suit me .. I 'm a bad choice at the location and also the second is more personal.  
- So ? she asked .. I hesitated for a moment to give him the real version , I wondered what she would think of my relationship with Ezra . But I wanted to be honest and I was not ashamed of my relationship with him. We live together now . People should recognize that it was serious between him and me .  
- I fell in love ..  
- And this is a reason to leave the university?  
- I fell in love with my teacher, we live together now . Our story began in high school. She had finished, but as luck would have it we met at the University and we had to face the fact that we were still in love with each other . He occupies an important position and I did not want him compromise his career for me. And then I do the point and I realized that I was wrong that photography was what I wanted to study .. what I saw for a single passion was actually my vocation. I want to be a photographer.  
- I appreciate your honesty , Miss Montgomery. And then you tell me that you are living together now . It is therefore not a fad .. it's something very serious .  
- Yes we believe in marriage also I lied a little to support my argument. Ezra had mentioned, but I was not ready.  
- Well your file for me. We will discuss all this in depth with the committee and we keep you informed very quickly.  
- Thank you for your interest in my candidacy Mrs. Dean .  
- Nothing. I wish you a good day. Soon I hope.  
- Me too .. me too .. Goodbye Madame.

_**Ezra's pov**_

My class had just ended , it always made me weird not seeing Aria sitting in my class , but I consoled myself knowing that I 'll meet her at night. I went to my office when I received a message. It was Aria "My case is filed . I met Dean . Still waiting for the final decision. I 'm coming for you tonight. I miss you .. I love you . " I replied quickly and settled into my office . I had a meeting scheduled to 13 o'clock . I was looking for the file I needed , it was nowhere ..  
- Sarah! I asked over the intercom . Sarah was back to work this morning , after a holiday, she needed to take she said the Dean .  
- Yes !  
- I can't find the folder for the meeting at 13 o'clock.  
- I finished adjusting some details I bring it to you.  
She came into my office . And closed the door .  
- I can tell you something ? she asked  
- Of course, I replied  
- I. .. I wanted to apologize for .. for everything .. I 've been thinking since our conversation .. I went too far. Forgive me Ezra  
- This is forgiven .. do not worry ... the file please?  
- It could be .. you can pick up where we left off ... I promise that you will not have the right to this kind of crisis .. I promise .  
- Sarah ...  
- No do not answer now ... think ...  
- Sarah I can't ... I ... I'm whith someone  
- Oooh ... already ..  
- Yes .. listen ... I've always been in love with Aria .. it can not be it . We are back together and we live together elsewhere. I'm really sorry for everything Sarah . I do not want .. We remain friends ?  
- I don't know .. For now I 'll take care of my work ... here's the file ...  
- Sarah thank you .. I think .. I'm sorry I  
- Yes ... yes she said out of my office ..

I blew .. it was not so hard as I imagined . A little embarrassing but it was overall. I went back to work. The meeting was approaching and I really wanted everything to be perfect . I had planned to do an outing with the first graders in a museum which contained currently an exhibition on contemporary authors that I liked . I wanted them to have the opportunity to know them too. This could be good for them from one point of view but also school staff. I had to interest other teachers in my project. I had lunch with the Dean before our meeting.  
- So Ezra ? The position right for you ? You enjoy your job? Asked my superior  
- Of course Mr. Dean is a great opportunity for me, this is the position I coveted since I started teaching. I absolutely love being here.  
- I'm glad to hear .. And with Miss Montgomery things are arranged ?  
- Hum hum .. How do you know that we are a couple .. ?  
- My little finger Mr Fitz .. he laughs don't be embarrassed ... I got a call from your mother, she was worried about you and wanted to be sure she had my support if you ever decide to leave work in order to live your story. She knew that you were capable of and didn't want you sacrifice ...  
- But she didn't care about Aria sacrifices ?  
- Yes ! she had asked me to be lenient if you ever go back together .. But when Miss Montgomery came into my office to explain she was mistaken career and she wanted to do photography, I don ' t I do nothing to remember . I felt in her voice that she had found her way .. so I let her go ... did I do?  
- Yes you did .. She really wanted to be a photographer , she is also registered for fine this morning , we expect a response ..  
- I can call my colleague if you want her to have a word .. ?  
- I. .. I do not know .. I don't want to do nothing without first asking Aria .. I 'll tell you .. Thank you for your suggestion ..  
- And everything is ready for the meeting then? He changed the subject ..  
- Yes everything is ready ..  
- Well then will convince your colleagues! It's time he threw rising. I followed suit not ..

The meeting ended , I returned to my office. I grabbed my phone to send a message to Aria . I finished today. I decided to call instead .  
- Aria , honey it's me  
- Hello my heart , I am pleased to hear your voice , I miss you , the house seems very empty without you ..  
- I'll just call for that .. I leave time to walk back and I'm coming. I finished today. You want me to take dinner in passing ?  
- No no I 'm coming for you . What do you say we go out to dinner instead . Except I left this morning I did not go out . I would like to take the air ..  
- Okay, it seems to me well .. I wait .. then you soon .. I love you  
- I love you

I was putting my stuff. And decided to go wait for my little woman in the parking lot . Sarah was in her office , I threw her a quick goodnight and left the room . I passed by the reception downhill to drop some paperwork , I did not want to go through Sarah . In view of our last conversation , I was a little general . When I arrived in the parking lot Aria was already there .. She expect side of the car and when she saw me she raced towards me .. and jumped into my arms ... I kissed her , I was happy to find her... and the relaxing, I looked aware of my happiness ...

_**Sarah' s Pov**_  
It is leaving my office and arriving in the parking lot about the same time that I saw her, she thief man .. she jumped into his arms , he kissed him .. it should have be me! it should have been me .. I would not let me do it .. I 'll pay this bitch .. she 'll pay !


	9. Chapter 9 : The reception

_**Ezra's Pov**_

The weeks went quiet , we take advantage of our happiness. Aria had a favorable response and started classes in arts of photography . From my side , I affirmed myself more in my work. I really liked it. We announced to our families that we were not only reconciled Aria and me, but now that we live together. All took the news with joy . It was like it was all finally back in order and that all we had to cross was rewarded with much happiness now . Get up every morning with Aria in my arms for me was the most beautiful thing in the world .. I could watch her for hours to sleep and enjoy my chance every second. She was so beautiful , how could she be in love with me ? I never hope to have one day a beautiful woman at my side. I could not imagine how I would be happy the day she would marry me. I knew I would one day make her my proposal .. If it had been up to me I would have already asked for a long time , but she was not ready and I did not want to rush and risk of scaring . She accept to live with me, it was a big step for her.  
It was Saturday morning. We were invited to a reception at the university that evening, I was finally invited and wives were also . Aria was a little reluctant to accept. But I finally convince her, insisting she just had finally could not resist my many assaults. She slept peacefully, I watched for a few minutes. I wanted to get up, but she fell asleep in my arms and I do not want to risk waking her moving , so I stood there , my arms somewhat numb .. But it wasn 't anything for her I would endured all the pain , just for the privilege of watching her sleep .. so beautiful ..  
She finally gently open her eyes ...  
- you watch me ! She said  
- I look at you .. shade .. you're so beautiful my love ..  
- Long?  
- A few minutes .. I dared not wake up ...  
- Why you did not get up then?  
- I can't you're on my arm .. I did not want to wake you up .. so I stayed there .. but I confess ..  
- What what?  
- It's hurt ... I said I burst out laughing !  
- But you're crazy ! it's official one day I will marry a fool !  
- You will marry ?  
- Yes this is not the plan ?  
- It's just that ...  
- That what Mr. Fitz ? you don't want me as your wife ?  
- Oh yes .. then it's just that I didn't know you thought marriage .. you had said that you weren't ready ..  
- I 'm not .. not yet .. but I know I would and when it happens .. I will marry you only you ..  
- Oh my love ... you know you make me the happiest man in the world ...  
- I know .. I know ... she said laughing  
- Your laughter is just divine ... kiss me .. kiss me .. Miss Montgomery !

She did so on. Her lips pressed against mine .. I pulled her towards me. I tighten my embrace . And once again as our habit each morning, we make love . I could not help but want it, as soon as my hands were beginning to caress her body was inevitable .. I always wanted more .. and more ..

- You are insassiable Ezra .. it's amazing .. Do you think that over time you will have less desire to me?  
- It's impossible my little heart .. it's impossible ..  
- But it happens to many couples .. why we can not do ?  
- Simply because it's you and me ... we love too much for that little angel .. we love each other too much for that ..  
- Even when I am huge ..  
- Huge ?  
- Yes ... when I wear your baby ...  
- My b ... my baby ...! I say totally surprised .. First she was talking marriage and babies .. now all in the same day .. I was dreaming it was not possible.  
- Yes your baby ... what 's so weird? You said you wanted to be a dad .. you do want more ?  
- Aria ! .. but you 're telling me not ready for all these things and now you 're the one who says ... I don't understand .. you torture me right? Because it 's not funny , you know ? I really want it all .. and more ... I said nothing because I did not want to lose you and rush you .. and there you kidding with that! I'm just ...  
- Angry .. I can see it ... I did not want to upset you .. Ezra ..  
- Not angry ... just that ...  
- What? You have to tell me everything .. remember? no more lies !  
- It's just that I have more desire to start a family .. I think quite often for a long time .. and it's hard because I know it will not happen for several years. I love you .. but then I put it aside ... but sometimes I wonder if it will always be the case ..  
- If you still love me ? Ezra ... you scare me there ...  
- No ... no .. baby .. reassure you .. of course I 'll always love seeing how can you doubt it ? .. I reassured her , kissing her with passion to show her that I could not stop loving her ... What I mean is that I get to put my desires aside?  
- Ahh I was afraid for a moment .. listen .. I love you .. Ezra you also know ... When we talked about it the day you offered my life to you two I say that I was not ready .. and it was true ... but our relationship has evolved since .. I 'm getting the idea that maybe I 'll get married and I will become a mom rather than what I had thought ..  
- You ... you mean it can not be for several years ..  
- Yes that's what I mean ... Maybe we could talk about it next year .. what do you say .. ?  
- The year ... next year ... oh my love ... I love you .. I love you ... I love you ... .. I told her a lump in my throat ... I felt tears welling up ... it was too much happiness too .. really ..

_**Aria's pov**_

A tear ran down his cheek ... I could not believe his reaction .. He seemed so fragile at this time. So in love that it made me almost afraid to be loved so much .. I did not realize at this point that he wanted to be a father . And this time , the image of Malcolm returned to me .. Of course ! What an idiot .. of course he wants. Discover it was dad was such a joy for him. He took his role so much to heart . He loved this little guy in the second he had met and learned that Maggie had lied to him about his paternity had devastated .. So of course he wanted to be a father ... it was so obvious now ...

- And if we would take a nice lunch ? I said trying to lighten the mood ..  
- Oh yes .. then I'm starving ..  
- So I 'll make pancakes and coffee.  
- Ohhh you gonna cook?  
- Yes my love ... I owe you this .. I just make you sad then this is the least I can do ...  
- You did not make me sad ... you made me happy .. it was just tears of happiness ... he said , kissing me .

We spent the day walking up to 15 . I then go to the hairdresser and manicure. It was a great reception, I wanted Ezra is proud to have me on his arm .. And then it was my first reception as an adult. I wanted to make it a little special . Ezra left me to the hairdresser and offered to come back when I 'm done . I quickly placed a kiss on his lips , but he caught up to him and asked me a goodbye little more appropriate for two young lovers . He put his lips on mine. And the kiss we rent then .. let me somewhat in a daze when he released his grip ..

- See you later .. my heart  
- See you later I answered a little way ...

I spent the next two hours to enjoy myself .. The hairdresser gave me a carefully, cut my points and then proceeded to give me a nice bun that gave me a little older .. The air was perfect for the where I went tonight. I made then makeup. When I looked in the mirror I don't believe .. I really adored my reflection and I hoped Ezra will love just as much. Then I won a beauty salon for my manicure. While I was reading a magazine, waiting for my turn. A young woman staring at me .. I watched from time to time , not wanting her to think I was staring too. And then I realized that it was Sarah . Sarah ex jealous and mad Ezra ... Sarah his assistant ... I gave her a general smile which she replied ..  
- Hello, she gave me  
- Hello .. I turned her  
- You are very beautiful .. you go to a special occasion?  
- A reception ... reception with my boyfriend .. with Ezra ...  
- Ah .. ? We'll see over there then .. I ... I do not know that Ezra had accompanied, she threw  
- Yes , it will .. I replied .. of course he will i thinked.. I thought it as she did not know ...  
- He had not told me ... it's weird ... I understood that he was alone .. He never speaks to you ... it's strange ...  
- He ... he probably not want to spread his private life at work ... I told her more upset .. If she wanted to annoy me I think it succeeds very well ... I thought  
- We talk a lot , especially during our lunch .. I do not understand that you are not mentioned a second ...  
Manicure called me at that time .. I had never been so happy that someone interrupts a conversation ...  
- This evening gave me sarah  
- At tonight ... I replied lip ...

Once ready I sent a message to Ezra . He joined me a few minutes later . When I got into the car , he immediately noticed that I was upset.  
- What has happened? You look ... angry ...  
- Nothing ... it happened nothing! can we go ?  
- Aria ... you seem angry .. tell me ! I do something wrong?  
- Nothing ... I just ... just meet someone that I did not want to see .. that's all .. you can take us now ? I would like to finish getting ready ...  
- Okay .. he said without stress ... that I enjoy. I did not want to argue with him. I do not know how Sarah had lied to me .. Do he ever talk about me? Or has she said that to hurt me ? I did not want to evoke the subject

_**Ezra's Pov**_

We arrived at the reception, Aria at my arm I was most proud of the meeting I think. Everything would have been perfect if she had not been so upset since her appointment in the afternoon . I had not managed to find out what had happened . She had not meant. Yet I could see that something was bothering her . I went from group to group to present to my colleagues. She seemed very at ease among all these teachers. Be raised by both of them , had to be a good workout. She took part in conversations .. she seemed s' fun and relax slowly .. I was delighted.

- You want a glass of champagne my love ? I offered her  
- With pleasure ...  
- You seem to have fun ..  
- Yes .. this is perfect .. thank you for inviting me .. you were right to insist ..  
- I am delighted .. I give her a kiss on her cheek I left the bar to win and take us two glasses of champagne.  
While waiting to be served , a hand touched my shoulder .. It was Sarah ..  
- Ezra .. goodnight ..  
- Sarah ..  
- While you're having fun ?  
- Yes it's perfect .. and you?  
- Much better since I found you ...  
- Sarah ... I beg you ... I .. I 'm not here alone .. and we talk several times already .. you promised not to insist ...  
- Yes ... Excuse me ... I promise not to talk about .. you invite me to dance ? ?  
- I'm sorry I expect that I serve champagne ...  
- Well then .. you can dance until Ezra .. go .. just a dance ...  
- I. .. I do not know Sarah ...  
- If you like it .. just ... I promise you that after that I will not miss more .. promise ..  
- Okay ...

We then went on the dance floor. I was hoping that this does not 'll last too long. I wanted to join Aria . But I did not want to make a scandal , so I accepted the dance Sarah . I took no pleasure there . We danced .. the song ended and at that time .. I do not know what she took but Sarah threw herself on me and kissed me .. I pushed her away once but again .. When I reached to depart from me ... I noticed that the eyes were on me .. Aria ... She stared at me a few seconds and I saw her run away ...I ran after her, and I could catch up on the parking ...

- Aria .. wait .. this .. this is not what you think !  
- Ah yes . ! I saw yet .. you .. you kissed ..  
- Noooo .. this is not it ! it was she who threw herself on me ... I swear my heart ... she ...  
- She what ? She what ?  
- She gave me hints while I waited our glasses ... I put her in her place .. then she wanted to dance promised me that she no longer evoke nothing in our history after this dance and that she would leave me alone ...  
- And you .. you did not see it coming ? ?  
- Come what? No Aria .. no ... I tell her trying to take her in my arms ..  
- Don't touch me ! don't touch me while you just kissing another woman ..  
- I did not kiss her ... I 've said .. My love .. I swear ... I did not do anything .. I promise .. she .. she is thrown on me and I pushed her away ... I love you .. you know there 's only you ..  
- How can I believe you? Ezra ... how can I believe you?  
- Look at me ... look at me ... I love you .. and I love only you .. it does not count .. she never count ... she kissed me and I don ' t do anything .. I assure you .. my love .. if you like it ..  
- I .. I ..  
- I don't want to lose you .. Aria ... please ... I do not wanna lose you .. not yet .. I beg you .. no ... I love you ... I t ' like ...

At this time , Dean appeared and called me .. He needed me .. I had to go back inside .. I asked Aria to accompany me but she refused. She preferred return . She had no desire to have fun. I let in against heart . I had to face my job responsibilities . I apologized to the Dean and colleagues saying she did not feel well . Upon entering the reception hall, I met Sarah looks visibly satisfied .. a smile on her lips .. she seemed proud of her ... What was she doing .. ? but what is it played ? I was hoping to know ..


	10. Chapter 10 : The reconciliation

Having fulfilled all my obligations to the reception , I threw a quick glance to find Sarah and ask her what she was playing. She was obviously gone. I returned to my car, I wanted to find Aria and reassurance her about what had happened. I do not want to lose her, not again .. Once in the apartment, opened the door I heard no noise, I then headed to our room , Aria was in our bed. I gently call her, no answer, she was already asleep . After a quick turn in the bathroom to refresh me and take off my clothes, I joined her in bed. For the first time since she had come to live here, she did not sleep in my arms that night .. I came hard to sleep . Late at night , exhausted I fell asleep .

_**Aria' pov**_

When I woke up the next morning , images of Ezra and Sarah lips against lips were still present in my mind. I felt sad and disappointed .. I turned around and noticed that Ezra was still asleep . I watched a few moments, and my eyes lingered on the scar .. that he had since he had taken the bullet to save us from A, the girls and me. I gently ran my fingers over it .. then remember me how much he loved me .. how he would love me for taking this bullet in my place, where instead of one of my best friends .. I felt a little less angry at him , wounded but still a little less angry . I decided to get up and let him sleep again. I did not want the moment to discuss . I made coffee and something to eat. Then once swallowed my breakfast , I decided to go get ready. This shower made me a very foolish . As it was Sunday and I had a lot of lessons to review I decided to stay in casual attire. So I put on a Ezra's shirt , I felt good when I wore one .. then I put on underneath one of my boxers lace . I lifted my hair in a messy bun .. Once ready I went to the bathroom without noise , I do not want to wake Ezra seemed still asleep. Once in the room I noticed that the bed was empty. I took a deep breath and I joined him in the living room . He was sitting at the table and having coffee .

- You're there .. my love .. he said , rising to join me . He grabbed me by the waist and wanted a kiss on my lips. I turned my head. I wanted to marinate a little before to tell him that I was no longer angry. He then released me . I could read in his eyes the fear of discovering that my gesture meant ..  
- We need to talk Ezra ... I said, trying to remain serious ..  
- No! my love, please don't ... do .. do .. he answered clearly in a state of nervousness .. do not tell me that you leave me .. I beg you .. I love you .. I love you .. he repeated in a loop .. A tear trickled down her face then ... he made me sad .. I wanted to show him that I wasn 't happy that I liked .. no but I didn't want to scare him so much .. I just wanted to play a little like my plague as do women ..  
- This is good .. Ezra .. this is good .. so good ... I said to him taking him in my arms .. He then burst into tears .. this is the first time I saw him in this point in this state. I had seen him cry but never more so ..  
- I love you ... I love you as he repeated ..  
- Listen, I was angry .. I .. I just wanted you to marinate a bit .. show you that I did not enjoy. I believed you when you told me that you were there for nothing last night. But I had to mark the occasion .. We live together now, this is no longer an adolescent love affair and I wanted you to understand that I will not let go no treason .. But I do not want to put you in this state Ezra .. calm down .. calm down ...

He stood for a moment in my arms .. hugging me as hard as he could. Then when he was calm , he raised his head .. stared at me a moment and lifted me in his arms .. I wrapped my legs around his waist . He kissed me passionately. I felt his tongue force their way between my lips to find mine. His kiss became intense , passionate .. He took a few steps and put me on the kitchen counter . Without a word , he unbuttoned my shirt and started kissing my breasts .. I switched back a little. A shiver through my whole body. It was sweet and strong at the same time . He put his gestures all the fear he had to lose me and he turned into desire .. Her fear was so great .. his desire was just as . He took off my boxers .. and stroked my crotch .. I pushed a cry of pleasure .. He give me pleasure .. then still no word, he took off his pajama pants and entered me .. . I still felt the same heartily, the same force of his desire .. He lifted me , still me .. and slammed me against the kitchen wall .. his kidneys performing movements to and fro more strong .. I felt the pleasure grow in me .. I was completely powerless to him .. I do that depended on him at that time .. He grunted with pleasure .. continuing his hip movements more strong .. he even gave some little slower shots .. always with strong .. then he stopped ... looked at me ... and rested my lawn ... I was trembling so much fun that I had caused was intense .. He kissed me again ..

- Well ! I told him  
- Do you believe me now? I love you .. I love only you .. I do desire you ... you understand how I did not want that to you? Where do you think I have to show you?  
- No ... no I realized I replied ...  
- I'm glad to hear he said .. He then left the room , presumably to the bathroom . I stood there a few minutes to regain my senses . His demonstration of testosterone really liked me .. I had not seen much action with sex and had to admit that I loved it .. I joined him in the bathroom , picking up my clothes the way that it had not resisted . I get dressed and clean me up while he finished his shower

.  
- What do you want to do today? He asked as he grabbed the towel to dry ..  
- I thought .. I stay here and study. I have a lot of lessons again. What do you think ?  
- It is perfect .. I want you all to myself today. Stay here seems the best solution .. I need to have you to myself today ..  
- What do you do during this time?  
- Prepare my classes .. you make love .. read a bit .. do you still love ... he replied  
- What program !  
- Should you?  
- It's perfect I replied giving him a kiss to show him that our fight was indeed the past.

_**Ezra 's Pov**_

I heard that making love after a fight was much better , and I could check it by myself this morning. I never put much strong making love to a woman, I had not had a lot of achievements and I never feel the need to behave like that with any other woman. This frolic more animal, more men had seemed to please her more importantly .. I was not displeased with me. The incident is clôs we spent the day as provided in the apartment. Aria was installed on the floor , face down .. its leaves scattered over before it .. I found it a very sexy posed in this way, I found sexy indeed every thing she did. I watched study , lying on the couch with a book in hand. I could not concentrate on the story. I returned constantly to Aria .. I thought the power she had over me. I do not know the power of love , and I discovered with her. What I felt for Jackie , the point of wanting to marry at the time of the University, was nothing compared to what I felt for her. Thinking about it , I could not help but smile , thinking to myself how I could be stupid having visited unfortunate for her knowing what I now felt for Aria . We do not know what love is until you meet it that day and really .. it feels ridiculous to have to cry for stories that were just so unimportant .

- What do you think like that? She gave me  
- To you .. I think of you .. and the power you have over me ..  
- Oh I have power over you ? ...  
- Oh yes ... then I replied  
- And what does he have that power?  
- It that I can not take my eyes off of you and I can not finish this damn book I planned to study with my students  
- Oh ! Mr professor is not good .. !  
- Do not call me that ...  
- Why ... Mr Professor reiterated she visibly amused by the situation  
- Stop if you can not continue to study long I warn you .. I threw her then ..  
- Really? ? ... Mr professor she said a third time .. bursting into laughter ..

Then I jumped off the couch , rolled audience to put her on her back and began to kiss her tenderly ..

- But what he has in you Miss Montgomery ? what do he has you to make me forget everything and think only you in my arms and put my lips on yours ..  
- It's called love Mr. Fitz ... it's called love.  
- Well .. I am glad that love is struck me ... so ... I said, kissing her more beautiful .. We then succumb again .. and I made love to her again several more times that day, with more tenderness than this morning .. We fell asleep that evening in the arms of each other .. Our argument eve far now .


	11. Chapter 11 : Issue

The next day, after dropping me and tenderly kissed Aria went in Arts school where she had class. I still had left her car. This suited me perfectly. I loved her with me at work, I could enjoy her until the last minute. I promised to put the record straight once and for all with Sarah today. The incident Saturday night was not to reproduce, even if reconciliation was excellent . I had never wanted to disputes with Aria . We had enough.  
I walked into my office , throwing a quick hello to Sarah . I grabbed the necessities for my first hour class , fortunately today I had somes that will keep me away from my desk for a moment, and therefore Sarah . However, by returning to her office I informed her that we had to discussed before the end of the day. I then headed to my classroom . I started out my business, my phone ringing announcing issued me a message. He had Aria "I arrived . I miss you already . Have a good day. I love you up to the moon and back . " Her message was so adorable that I let out a small chuckle. I answered quickly, while the bell rang " I miss you too terribly .. Have also a good day. I love you up to the moon and back too. " The students settled and I began the court. At the lunch break , I decided to go back to Sarah , she was still at his desk and was about to leave for lunch .  
- Can I see you for a second?  
- Yes .. of course  
- What did you have in mind at the reception? You know I 'm with Aria ! Why this scene ?  
- It was not staged , nothing was expected .. it's just that I like you Ezra and I know the feeling is mutual . I saw the look that you wore on me at our meeting. I do not leave you indifferent. We both had their arms around each other dancing. I just thought that you had as much as I want .  
- But you knew I 'm not coming alone at the reception .. You did not think it could have been hurting Aria ?  
- I 'm sorry .. She had to hold it against you . I'm sorry about your break up .. I 'm here .. you know you can count on me  
- But we did not break , things are arranged ..  
- You .. you have not broken ? I thought I saw .. from .. I thought ..  
- We explained and everything is arranged . I ask you now to keep your distance . Yes I admit, I liked you had to meet us but I was single . I 'm not anymore . We broke you and me. Now I'm in a relationship with Aria and we intend to stay together. I'm in love with her .  
- But ..  
- There are no buts .. Hear me Sarah . I hate being mean . But if you continue to do so , I see myself obliged to notify the Dean and ask him another assistant . I am clear?  
- Yes .. agree I understood she said, leaving her office.

I was glad I finally got things straight. I sent a message to Aria breakfast before leaving . "I put the record straight with Sarah , we'll be quiet now ." It only took a few seconds for me to get an answer. "You're lovely. Thank you for doing this for us. I will reward you tonight for that " .. I could not help but respond which then gave following a series of erotic messages we exchanged during lunchtime .

_**Sarah's Pov**_

Travel time until the cafeteria was not enough to calm me down. They were still together . Saturday night my plan did not work . I was even more upset by the conversation we had exchanged Ezra and I. He loved her so called , he was just blinded by her. She forced him to not see it but he will eventually come to realize quickly that he is carried through us and I was recovering .. I would put another plan into action . I need to reflect a little in the meantime I 'm going to do what he asks me . Be quiet and think it is at this time that I move on to the offensive. he is to me ... She will eventually understand that bitch !

_**Aria' s Pov**_

I still had an hour class after lunch and I had finished for the day. I send a message to Molly and Morgan . I suggested them to meet me for a drink , I had not seen them for days. I had a lot of things to tell them.  
- So how is married life ? Molly asked . - Ezra always walk on water?  
- Oh yes then ! he is just so cute ..  
- You're a lucky replied Morgane .. I find a man like that .  
- I took the only model that is I tell them amused  
- He has no brother? Molly questioned  
- Yes he has , Wesley . He is younger than him. He was our age.  
- And how is he ? asked me Morgane  
- Well .. he's cute in his style. But I prefer the big brother.  
- Yes but he took ! Exclaimed Morgane  
- Yes yes then! He is I say .. Even if some person struggling to get into the head!  
- Who are you talking about asked the girls, in heart  
- Sarah .. his assistant !  
- Oh yeah totally crazy ex says Molly  
- Worse than that ! She struck again this Saturday .. I explained to them  
- Tell ! Morgane say . I then told them the whole story. I also explained to them our reconcilition .  
- I am officially jealous ! Exclaimed Molly. He is adorable, friendly, attentive and more is the best lover in the world .. this is not fair! not fair! not fair! She said  
We looked at all three and then we finally laugh .. Then we decided to go shopping . I wanted to find something to decorate the house . Maybe some cushions for the sofa , or a vase or a lamp for our bedroom. Do you think that choice of two or three cushions made me crazy compared with what had occupied my thoughts during my years in high school. That life is beautiful! I thought so .  
On returning home, I was thinking about the meal I would prepare for the evening. I wanted to cook for Ezra . I had gone through the video store, and I rent some DVDs . There were long since we were not a party in front of a good movie. Everything was ready , I was waiting for the call to go Ezra recover to work and start our evening. In the meantime , I decided to revise my lessons . I did not want to miss my year . And the success of this first year depended my second passage , and the opportunity to start internships in companies. I was eager to immerse myself in the world of work . The phone ringing from the apartment came to interrupt me . I thought it was Ezra but it was his mother.  
- Diane ! I am pleased to hear from you.  
- Aria too . Ezra is there?  
- No, he is not yet home from work. Want to leave a message ?  
- I call him back ! do not worry .. she replied  
- Okay I will tell him that you call as soon as he returns .  
- Thank you .. uh .. Aria ?  
- Yes Diane ?  
- I. .. I wanted to apologize for my behavior .. I have not been fair to you . And I really want to apologize  
- Do not worry it's past. All is forgotten but I really appreciate your words.  
- That's nice .. I embrace you Aria . I hope to see you soon she concludes  
- So do I. Goodbye. And I hung up . I was glad to have heard the words of Ezra's mother herself. He had already told me that his mother apologized but hear first gave me the impression that now everything was perfect. This time it was my phone that rang.  
- Aria .. baby .. it's me! I finished today. You just take me?  
- Sure .. I go to now. So I grabbed my car keys, my purse and I left the apartment to join Ezra. Barely ten minutes later, I arrived in the parking lot , he was already there . He entered the car. Came towards me and asked me .. a kiss!  
- So what is the program tonight? He asked  
- A good meal and a good movie I replied  
- Excellent! But you promised me a lot of things don't forget !  
- What? What are you talking about? having no idea of what he meant ..  
- Your messages lunch .. my heart ... you already forgotten ?  
- Ezra ! you are incorrigible  
- No! I'm a man just he said. Which provoked us into laughter which lasted until returning home . That evening , we once again have not watched all the passages of the movie. I realized now the difference between a teenage love and adult love. Living together we approached advantage and our love grew with each passing day which explained the need to make love so often . It appears from Molly it out after a year. Whether it is a story of hormones. But I do not think in our case Ezra and me it's the hormones. We were made for each other within seconds . This kind of love can be for a privileged few which I was happy to be part exists.


	12. Chapter 12: Too tired

_**Ezra's Pov**_

Time passed quiet alongside Aria . The incident from a few weeks with Sarah , we take advantage of the calm of our married life . After all the events that we had crossed , we erect a little respite . Aria had found an internship with a photographer in addition to her classes, she was delighted . But I found her tired for a few days . She had drawn. I tried the most of her life easier by taking care of household chores but I felt it was not enough. That evening she returned again later .  
- Goodnight my love .. how are you feeling tonight?  
- I'm exhausted .. And then I had to grab something I threw up twice today . She said  
- It's official! I'm worried about you . You have to go see the doctor.  
- But no ... it'll Ezra .. it will do not worry it's just something that I can eat that has not happened. Do not worry ..  
- How not to worry, my dear , of course. You 're pale , tired for some time and there in addition you catch a virus. You have to be in shape for your studies. You have to regain strength. And what boyfriend I do if I do not you obliged him to pay attention ? Tell me ?  
- You're a love, Ezra ..  
- Why do not you go take a bath , while I make us something for dinner ? Then you will go directly into our bed and I 'll make you a good massage.  
- It seems to me the most perfect program for an evening ..

I cooked .. when a thud echoed in the bathroom . Panicked , I ran immediately to see what was happening. Aria was lying , floor , unconscious ! Then I leaned towards her ..  
- Aria Aria .. my heart .. you hear me? She opened her eyes .. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
- I .. I felt my head turned .. hum .. and then the black hole.  
- You have made my discomfort a love .. you scared me ! You have no choice, I'll take you to the emergency room !  
- No .. no it will go .. I must just be very tired .. I'll go lie down.  
- You .. are you sure ?  
- Yes yes ! Can you help me get my pajamas and go to bed please?  
- Of course my heart .. I was raising and then wearing down our bed. I tookof her clothes and helped pass her pajamas.  
- Thank you ..  
- I'll get you a good soup okay? I do not long for the time to go and take it back . You think you can left alone ?  
- Yes I stay in bed, do not worry .  
- Okay. I put your phone next and if you have a concern call .. okay?  
- Yes .. it's okay .. I assure you .. you can go Ezra ..  
- Are you sure .. really safe ? I asked her very nervous given hercondition.  
- Yes Will there soon !

I was spinning once to buy soup. I was worried about her condition. What could she have ? I know that studies are hard . I also had some tough times myself . But not at this point. My poor baby was in such a state , and I felt powerless to help . I really liked not to do anything and see so bad. I returned home quickly . She was already asleep but I preferred to wake her to eat some soup .  
- Aria .. baby .. I'm back .. you have to eat a little ..  
- Hmmm she made me  
- Go to my heart .. I want you to eat .. if you like it ..  
- I .. I slept already .. i am so tired .. so tired .. Ezra ...  
- I know my angel but you have to eat ... if you do at all shall stand .. you 'll sit and wood this soup . I made your favorite .  
- You're an angel .. you know huh ? She told me ..  
- No, you are .  
- Seen my head .. I do not look like an angel right now ...  
- You're still beautiful to me ... go eat .. while it is still hot ..

I let some time to eat. I took the opportunity to take a quick shower and go eat as my side. Once completed, I returned to the room. She finished her soup , and acknowledged that it had done her good. I sat beside her in bed , she lay in my arms, her head resting on my chest , and I began to stroke her hair ...

- Huuummm it's good .. it's relaxing ...  
- I'm happy to help you a little .. but you gotta do something for me ...  
- What Ezra . ? I .. I 'm not really capable of doing anything ..  
- You have to go to the doctor .. please ... I asked  
- No .. it's okay .. I'll rest tonight and tomorrow , you'll see it will be better already .  
- You're like that for days ... not only are you tired but it was today I took thee baby ... must see ..  
- Listen if at the end of the week I 'm not going to better I will see the doctor .. okay?  
- Deal ! .. but at the end of the week no later? You promise me? I asked her  
- Yes promised .. now I want to sleep my love ..  
- Of course .. close your eyes and go to sleep .. my heart .. I stay there ...  
- Yes but before ... kiss me ..  
- Oh yes I think I can do it ... I replied , kissing her lips ..  
- I miss ...  
- Do you miss it? Small heart ?  
- Making love .. there quite a while now ...  
- But you're so tired .. Aria .. I can not ..  
- I know .. I know .. I ... She did not finish her sentence and fell asleep in my arms .. I stood there looking at her .. I was worried about her. But she was stubborn and I knew it would be difficult to slow the pace.

_**Aria's Pov**_

The following day , things were no better . I was always tired . Though I sleep , I was always so tired .. Sometimes I feel sick quite often. Ezra insisted I see a doctor .. He worried too much for my taste, I certainly had the flu , nothing more. I decided to stay the last two days of the week at home, to get back on my feet. Anyway , I was so on the verge of exhaustion that driving became dangerous . Ezra was reassured of my decision. He also wanted to stay and take care of me , but I told him that it was not worth it, he was only ten minutes from the house , and if I really needed him would be very arrived quickly . He went to work against heart . Thursday we were that day . I got up to eleven. I felt a little better. I managed to get a good breakfast and I did not feel sick at the moment. I decided to go take a shower while I felt better . Once out of the bathroom , I took my classes and decided to revise some lying on my bed .. I was awakened two hours later by the phone ringing . It was Ezra .  
- I just take news heart ? You did not answer my messages ! I worried  
- I got up at eleven o'clock I was better then I had lunch and then took my shower and I lay on the bed to revise but I can go back to sleep .. The bell just woke up ...  
- It's good that you sleep .. at least you gaining strength .. Forget courses at the moment and think only get better. Can you do that for me? He asked  
- Okay .. I promise .. You come home late ?  
- I have a meeting tonight , I hope it will not last too .. if you have anything call .. okay .. if you're tired don't expect me ..  
- I promise .. I love you Ezra  
- I love you my Aria .. tonight ...  
- At tonight ..

I took advantage of being awakened to make me tea .. and I decided to lie down on the couch and watch TV. Ezra was right, I had to think of me. Courses may well expect.

_**Sarah' Pov**_

The conversation I had heard between her and Ezra had confirmed that my plan worked perfectly . She felt more and more tired. Exactly what I was looking to get. She stole the love of my life , she had to pay! Managing to make them believe that I had dropped my desire to regain Ezra , and they could now count on me. They had given me the keys to their apartment there fifteen days to take care of the mail and plants, so they went to a conference in which Ezra had to participate for 5 days. He insisted Aria come with him , not wanting to be separated from her for so long. I immediately saw the opportunity. I had put in her toilet products, began to take effect for the tire more .. exactly as I wanted. It was only the first part of my plan .. I thought Ezra suggest to let go some time with her parents when she found too tired, he probably accept because he thinks only of her happiness. Then I have plenty of time to hide in the apartment, which I make a copy of the key , evidence that Ezra had deceived during this time with me .. There would underwear hidden under the bed .. and little things here and there .. It will make it so a huge scene , they will break and I'll be there to comfort him .. She did not have to take me ! It was only me .. me .. my handsome teacher

_**Aria's Pov**_

The improvement of the day was short-lived , late afternoon I felt again very weak and tired ... But I had spent most of the time sleeping .. But what could append to me ? Tiredness .. nausea .. vomit ... OH ! no .. no .. no .. it could not be possible .. I had not thought of it sooner how silly ! and if .. and if I was pregnant ? oh no not that .. not that ... I quickly grabbed my phone .. I sent a message immediately Ezra .. "I just thought of something .. it is urgent .. recall me when you can " .. which I received an immediate response ," I 'm in a meeting . You want I go immediately . This is serious ? I worry .. ". As he was in a meeting, I did not want to disturb him more than that .. "No do not worry .. I just think I know what I have. But I need you to pass the pharmacy so I know if I'm right , " I sent .. He immediately replied " I still for an hour . I go there after work . What should I take? " . I doubted a moment ... I knew that the minute he read these words, he would be happy just thinking about a possible baby put in an immense joy .. It was not my case But .. I had to be sure so I replied " A pregnancy test ! " ... He then spent several minutes before I finally received a reply .. " You think so? Oh baby .. ". The hour passed then until his return seemed interminable to me .. I could not stop thinking about the situation . I knew if it was really the cause of my state we would have a hard time crossing . I did not want to be mom .. Not at the moment , I still think getting married first and then become a mother . I wanted to find a fun way to tell my husband that he would become a father . But not like this , not because I was sick and he had to bring me back a stupid test. I knew that the side of Ezra he would take the news with so much happiness , since he wanted to be a dad for a while now . The key turned in the lock .. It was Ezra who finally returned .  
- You had to have for another hour ! I threw him  
- I could not keep. I told them you were sick and I was worried . We postponed the meeting. He approached me and kissed me .. I felt his kiss that what he thought put him in a good mood .. a baby.  
- You bought a test .. I asked him then ..  
- Yes, Do you believe ? do you really think it could be that ?  
- I know you would be happy Ezra .. but you know my point of view ... I said put me cry ..  
- We will cross it together .. I'm here Aria .. I 'm here ...  
- Okay .. I'm going to give the test ...

The next few minutes seemed to me .. endless ... We were both sitting .. waiting for the verdict .. each with a desire to very different results . Then .. the verdic fell ... Positive !


	13. Chapter 13: Sarah's madness

_**Ezra's Pov**_

The verdict fell for an hour and Aria had not opened her mouth since . I could rejoice in this new only she had accepted happily but this was not the case! She had never hidden be not ready .. I wanted a child , I wanted to become a father but if it was at the expense of the happiness of Aria it was not worth the trouble . Yet we had to face facts , a little bit pushed inside her belly. A piece we did both, and even though he was not wanted by Aria now , he was conceived in love. I hoped so much in my heart she is done with the idea and she changes her mind . But I knew that it would not happen . This is not how I hoped it passes the announcement of the future birth of our first baby. But one thing was certain in our history nothing went as planned .

- Aria my heart , talk to me ...  
- I. .. I don't know what to say .. she threw me as she burst into tears ..  
- Aria Aria ... don't cry don't cry.. I'm here .. I'm here ...  
- I ... We had taken precautions ... thou hast taken every time is not it ?  
- I ... I 'm not so on ... I had to admit ...  
- How so?  
- There are times my heart .. so we were left in the heat of the moment I can not say with certainty whether we are protected ... Aria ... I ...  
- How important ... anyway .. the damage is done ! she said continuing to weep tears  
- The damage? Aria ... no ...  
- What Ezra ? ? What? ? You want me to jump for joy ?  
- No ... but .. damage?  
- Oh ! But I understand c'mon welcome you ! Announced the news to all the whole earth ! you're satisfied with your dream come true! !  
- Aria ! Stop ... I forbid you .. yes it's true I want a child .. yes I 'm ready and I 'm not going to blame me for that! But ...  
- But what? ? what?  
- Stop yelling at me ! Please! It will not help matters ..  
- Oh and now you'll also tell me what to do ?  
- Aria stop I will not go on the field with you .. I don't want to argue with you .. Look, I 'm here no matter what you decide .. but I 'll take care of you, you have nothing to do .. you continue your studies and I will take care of everything ... I promise.  
- Ezra ! Are you crazy? If I have a child of course I 'll do it ! But what do think ? ... it's not a subject that arises in a corner of the room .. We are talking about a child! What kind of monster do you think I am?  
- I don't think you're a monster .. this is not what I meant ... Aria calm down my heart .. you .. I took thee .. we are on the same side .. I'll there whatever you decide to do right ... I love you and the only thing that matters to me is your happiness .. nothing else ...  
- Yes you are right .. Excuse me, I .. I .. I'm just a baby ... disoriented ... Ezra ... it was a baby ..  
- I know ... I know ... I replied taking her in my arms ... it's okay ... everything will be fine .. I 'm here ... I love you ... Now we'll go eat something and you'll get some rest okay? You need it .. you have to take forces ..  
- Yes you are right .. I am still very tired tonight ... you think it is normal at this point ?  
- I don't know my love, I don't know ... now you have no choice, tomorrow you make an appointment with the gynecologist. We must ensure that you're okay ... okay ?  
- Okay ... You ... you come with me ?  
- Ariaaa .. of course .. my heart ! You know I 'll be there ... you go to bed , I bring you a meal tray ..  
- You're a love ...  
I replied with a smile ... I was hoping in my heart that she changes her mind and she is as eager to me that our baby ... baby ... out of the room I could not help but smile in spite of myself ... I wanted a baby .. so this time it is for good and Aria take the decision that I had already taken the moment I read the positive on the test ... keep ..  
I prepared her something to eat and brought her . She seemed quiet, more soothing than earlier ... I stopped a moment at the door of the room to watch her.  
- Hey .. my love .. good appetite  
- Thank you .. you do not eat anything .. ?  
- Yes but.. I let you eat in peace and come back later ...  
- okay ... good appetite too ...  
- Thank you my heart  
- Ezra ... back soon to Me  
- I'm going as fast as possible ... I promise ...

I returned to the kitchen where I was waiting for my meal I swallowed quickly . I immediately went back to her. But she was no longer in bed. Noise I heard , I understood quickly that she had another nausea .. When she reappeared at the door, she was exhausted . My poor love, this pregnancy was apparently difficult .. I didn't know it could be so much ...  
- You alright? I asked  
- The smell ... it immediately give me want to vomit ... it's unbearable  
- It remains the soup if you want?  
- Yes it went well ... you do not mind me going a little warm ?  
- Yes I 'm going. Go back to bed ... I was performing and was bringing her a few minutes later a bowl. She managed to swallow all this time and keep everything .. She then lay down .. I took her in my arms ..She felt asleep slowly . I looked at her .. she was so beautiful ...

I got up in the morning to go to work . She was fast asleep .. I then preparing with the least possible noise . I didn't want to wake her. The time to leave came, I placed a kiss on her forehead. She was still asleep . Around half past ten I decided to send her a message to see if she was okay .. and if she was awake . I was getting no response, I figured while she was still asleep. Which was a good thing she needed rest. The day passed, I gave my classes and I was sending messages regularly but each remained unanswered . I began to worry. To fifteen hours , still no news I decided to go . I didn't have class, and papers could wait until tomorrow . I was worried about her silence. When I opened the door , there was no noise in the apartment. I immediately headed to the room and I saw .. there ... extended floor ... blood running down her thighs ...  
- Aria ... Aria ... you hear me? No answer ... Aria ? ? Aria ? ... ? Without wasting a second I called emergencies. They immediately sent an ambulance.

_**Ella' Pov**_

The phone call I had just received my blood froze . My baby, my little girl had been taken to the emergency . Ezra had called me totally panicked and in tears to tell me of the situation. There He said nothing more than having found unconscious way home from work .. I decided to take the first plane to join them. When I arrived at the hospital a little over five hours later. I immediately on road to the secretary of the hospital. Ezra was waiting for me , he was accompanied by a woman older than himself , distinguished ..  
- Ella ... I'm glad to see you .. although I would have preferred it to be in other circumstances .  
- Ezra too ...  
- I .. I present to you my mother ..  
- Ella Enchanted .. I am ..  
- Diane .. I am also delighted ...  
- So Ezra ? What has happened . ? how's Aria ...  
- Ella ... it .. it happened .. then burst into tears ... his mother hugged his ... Then she told me .. Aria was unusually tired for days and that they both had discovered - she was pregnant. Come home from work, Ezra found her unconscious ...  
- She ... she lost the baby ... he said before crying again .  
- Ezra ... I'm sorry .. I told him. He took a few moments later and told me the rest of the situation.  
- Doctor finds tiredness very worrying , he said that pregnancy can cause this condition , but not to the point as was Aria . There are tests to know the cause he explained to me .  
- She knows .. for the baby ... ?  
- I. .. I don't know .. we have seen since .. I got news but that's all .. it's so long ...  
- Let's see if we can find out more ... I told them  
Diane nodded Okay ...

_**Ezra's Pov**_

Luckily my mother and Ella were there to support me .. I felt so sad for the baby even if Aria had not yet made her decision .. I felt sad that he is gone . And I worried for her. If he happened something to her , I don't forgive . Aria was finally installed in a room and we were allowed to see . Ella told me to go first , she and my mother will come after . I pushed the door. Aria was in the bed , she was awake .. she stared at me for a moment ... then I walked quickly to her and take her in my arms ...  
- I was so scared my love ... I thought I lost you ...  
- Ezra ... she cried ... I lost the baby ... I lost our baby ...  
- I know my love ... I know ... it's not your fault ... I 'm here ...  
- I 'm ... I'm so sorry ... she said before crying louder  
- Aria ... you will have nothing to do ... I'm here ... I love you .. I love you so much ... At that moment there was a knock at the door. It was Ella and my mother who came to the news ...  
- Oh mom ... is she cried ... Ella rushed Aria and fell into her arms . My mother came up to me and took my hand . I was so happy to have it here now .  
- I 'm sorry .. she said Aria  
- Thank you Diane ... she blurted between sobs ... We were there to watch ... cry .. I wanted to take its worth it to me ... I was wrong of course ... but I was worse to see her so unhappy ... the doctor then entered. He had the results of her analysis and reading of those above . I was speechless .  
- You had in your body with a very large amount of barbiturates. You take sleeping pills Miss Montgomery?  
- No .. not at all .. I do not take any drugs .. I .. I do not understand ...  
Well the doctor continued . - Your extreme fatigue was due to regular absortion of sleep pills . Your miscarriage comes from. The amount was too large for the embryo stopped developing.  
- But .. I don't take any drugs .. Ezra said .. ! !  
- She's right doctor .. I 've never seen take and also we don't have at home .. I don't understand .. I say ..  
- We pushed our analysis further and discovered that your skin was the driver of this stuff ...  
- My skin? ? but this is a crazy story ...  
- Listen .. the doctor gave her ... on the evidence , we believe that someone put this stuff at you . We called the police. They will see you ... In the meantime, try to think of someone who would hurt you ... says the doctor out of the room.  
- This is a crazy story ! ... I exclaimed ... nobody came to us ... And who ? who could do that ? ... ?  
- Ezra ... Aria interrupted me ... There is a person ! She came to us for plants ...  
- Sarah! ! the bitch ! if I catch ...  
- Ezra not ! you do nothing ... we expect the police ... They will do their job ..

Two hours later. Sarah had arrested. She told police she didn't want to happen. She just wanted to go Aria rest with her mother so she could set up her plan who was to leave clues to make to believe Aria that I had deceived her in her absence. Sarah thought she could get me . She confessed to not knowing for the baby. I couldn't believe she went so far .. Our story had only lasted a short week . How could we get there after a week ? ... Then I felt responsible for what happened to Aria . It was my fault that this crazy entered in our life .. It was my fault that Aria had lost our baby .. I 'd never forgive me ..


	14. Chapter 14: the guilt

_**Aria' s Pov  
**_  
The doctor decided to keep me a few days for observation. He wanted to be sure everything barbiturates were out of my body. I had a very high dose in my system , he would not take any chances. Mom had decided to stay a few days , and I was happy with her decision. I needed it . Diane also remained . She moved to our house by the time I returned , she would leave as soon as I come back. She wanted to stay with her son, who seemed very shaken by the loss of the baby . I knew it would be hard for him , so he wanted to start a family. I was sad and worried about his mental state . He was a good figure when he was with me, but I could see he was not well . I ask his mother a good watch . She brought me with concern that he almost ate nothing, he slept little. He concentrated as he could on his work. He had to believe that it helped not to think about the loss of the baby . From my side , sadness was still there. Although I don't want to be a mom for the moment, losing a baby is not an act that occurs without sadness or pain . If I thought the tears came immediately. So I ' m trying to keep it away from my mind. Mom brought me my lessons, I read when I was alone not to think too much. Ezra and me as we try somehow to cope. We had not talked about the loss of the baby from the day of my arrival, as one another as we wanted to avoid the subject. There was between us a kind of discomfort. That was very strange. Mom had left a little rest at her hotel. Ezra arrived a few moments later.  
- Hello he said me .. How are you today?  
- It gets better .. I'm less tired .. but I miss you my love ... I can't fall asleep without you all night ... I can't wait to go home ..  
- Yes but you have to be completely healed ... you have to be patient .. he replied .. I found him cold and distant ... What I pointed out to him ..  
- No, you worry of ideas.. I'm fine .. hopefully ...  
- You .. are you sure .. Ezra ?.. you don't talk to me .. you don't say anything .. and I know you ... you're not gonna talk to me ... well ..  
- All is well .. I assure you ... he continued to repeat .  
- Ezra .. I beg you .. talk to me  
- I ... not all is well .. Listen .. I still have some work to do for my class. I'll go . I come to see you tomorrow.  
- Baby please do .. waiting .. don't go .. I say in a vacuum when he was already out of the room .. without even a kiss .. without even a smile . I worried more this time. So I decided to send a message to his mother. " Ezra does not go well . Does he speak to you ? Keep an eye on him, I am not reassured . " She only told me some time later , "No, he doesn't speak . I also am not reassured. I take care of him reassure you Aria . " ...

_**Diane' s Pov**_

My son worried me more . He was visibly affected by the loss of the baby that I had imagined . I had to get him to talk but I'm not sure I could get a confession from him, after all we are not close until recently. I wondered if he would trust me enough to let go completely . Aria had told me he had left the hospital , it should not take long to return . I prepared him a good dinner , just him up a little moral , and I expected one of those movies in black and white as he likes to change his ideas . Only the hours passed and I had no news of him . I decided to call him . No answer, I left a message and decided to wait a bit before recall . Hours continued to flow and I still had no answers to my messages. I was more worried I was pacing around the apartment and three o'clock in the morning , he finally appeared. In view of his condition, I guessed where he could spend the evening !  
- Ezra ! I worried ..  
- It ... it was not ... I'm a man .. mom .. he told me.  
- You drank ?  
- A whole .. all .. just a little ... it's nothing ...  
- Not Ezra is not nothing .. I 'm worried about you .. Aria is worried about you ...  
- I .. I ... he said, collapsing on the couch ..  
- You have behaved like that? I asked him  
- No .. my car has remained .. The type of bar he refused .. my keys ... a taxi ... he replied before falling asleep . I then decided to let him sleep . Anyway , there was nothing else to do. I leghtened him correctly on the couch, I removed his shoes and put a blanket over him. I placed a kiss on his forehead. My poor son , he had to suffer greatly for drinking so much. This is not usual. I was hoping to talk with him in the morning. So I decided to go to bed. Fortunately it was Saturday the next day, he did not have to go to work.

_**Ezra's Pov**_

The smell of hot coffee pulled me sleep . I could barely open my eyes, daylight bother me . My head was hurting me crazy . I wasn 't good at all. I don't know also how I got home last night . I could sit down on the couch, everything revolved around me, I had a little too obviously abused alcohol . I don't recall me that either. Looking up I saw my mother preparing breakfast,  
- Here you are awake! Hello my boy ..  
- Hello .. mom ..  
- Coffee?  
- Aspirin before .. I have one of these headache! I answered her  
- I want to believe you .. saw your status came in last night ...  
- I. .. I don't remember mom ...  
- I think we need to talk .. my son .. this behavior is not very healthy.  
- Not now .. I'm going in the shower .. I take my coffee after I replied pointing to the bathroom .. The water ran down my face did me good few moments , I felt miserable .. I thought about Aria .. Sarah .. how much I had been stupid to let her in my life. How can I forgive myself for being the cause of Aria's suffering ? I was left a bit like that , without moving, letting the water run down my face. Once finished my shower , I headed to the kitchen, I had coffee and aspirin that my mother had prepared for me and I was going to settle down in front the TV ... I watched without really see the program while drinking my coffee.  
- Do you feel better ? We can talk now? My mother asked again ..  
- I don't want to talk Mom, there's nothing to say ..  
- Nothing to say ... ? You shall not okay Ezra and Aria .. you just lost a baby and it has obviously reached you .. not guard things for you ...  
- I don't keep anything .. I just didn't want to talk about .. it will not change what happens . I could not fix anything so far .. not talk ..  
- And drink is the solution? She insisted  
- It's nothing .. I didn't watch it all  
- Ezra not pay attention ! You were so drunk that the bartender called a cab .. you could not string two words ...  
- I love you mom, listening .. but I said I don't want to talk to you. You can bring me back to my car anyway? I would go see Aria ..  
- Okay .. but promise me one thing  
- Yes mom ... what?  
- Don't drink more .. okay ...  
- Mom ! I replied increasingly annoyed, she took me yet for her little boy that I was no longer.  
- Promise me ...  
- Yes mom ... we go now?  
- Here we go.

_**Aria' Pov**_  
Diane sent me a message to tell me that Ezra was home drunk late at night . He had refused to talk to her this morning and he was on his way . So I was a little nervous because something was going on with Ezra and I wanted to know what .. There was a knock at the door. It was him ...  
- Cuckoo my love, I said cheerfully , trying to hide my concern ..  
- Hello , beauty .. how do you feel today?  
- I'll feel better when I got a kiss from my lover .. Come approach I asked. He complied and placed a quick kiss on my lips. I put my hand on his . He immediately withdrew and retreated a few steps .  
- Have you heard the doctor he asked  
- I expect him. Maybe I 'll be able to go out today. He expects the results of recent analyzes.  
- It's pretty neat he threw  
- Rather ? Ezra Ok .. I don't want to be too pressing but then we need to talk .. What's going on?  
- How does it .. ? it nothing happens .. see  
- Ezra ! I know you .. and you're not going well .. talk to me .. talk to me  
- But not all is well ... don't worry  
- This is because hopefully you're home drunk last night?  
- Rooo my mother ! She was bound to say it!  
- Ezra ! we live as a couple you don't think I need to know ..  
- It was nothing ..  
- Nothing ? Are you kidding me .. Ezra ! Tell me ... it's about the baby ?  
- No there is nothing I assure you ..  
- But stop ! talk to me ..  
- Well ... you wanna know what? I feel miserable to have brought this Sarah in our lives? That because of me once again you have suffered and I hate myself for it? That will make you a child you 're so exhausted that you could not keep up? I am miserable and I don't want to be up .. you deserve a good person, someone who will not make you suffer .. I make you suffer .. all the time ... I ...  
- Ezra ... Ezra .. stop ... You could not know for Sarah . I tell you to turn the page . I 'd tell you to forget me when I discovered the book. You tried to rebuild your life .. move on to something else .. You could not know that Sarah ..  
- I should have .. I should know .. he cut me  
- Ezra .. stop .. come here .. look at me ...  
- No Aria .. no I can't ... I ... He then left the room ... I was screaming his name but he didn't come back ... He was so bad .. He wanted so much. He did not have to do any of this was his fault.

I tried to contact him on his phone but he did not answer me .. I called his mother but she had not new either. I worried more . I was so scared for him. Obviously this story had much shaken. And as usual he blamed himself for what had happened. The hours passed and we still had no news . I could not stand and asked to leave. The doctor asked me to wait a little until the arrival of the results. One more hour passed before I could finally have my permission to leave . My mother came to get me. I decided to go home in case he decides to come back. Diane was there .. obviously very worried too.

- News she asked ?  
- No no , I am so afraid that something happens . It really was not good. He puts the blame on him. He blames himself for Sarah . There is really not much .. I have no idea where he can be.  
- Me neither Aria ... I do not know ..  
- We will wait a bit and if we don't have news , we'll go to the police , my mother suggested .  
- You're right .. Ella I'm made us tea while waiting .. it will do us good, Diane proposed  
- Okay I threw ... I tried again to join Ezra . He finally answered. Ezra my love .. where are you? I worried so much ...  
- I 'm on the road . I just made a decision I go see Hardy. I need to change my mind he said  
- But you could have warned .. you know how much you scared me ... Ezra !  
- I need to take ...  
- Focus on what? my love if you like it goes .. I need you ..  
- About us .. I don't know Aria .. I don't want you to suffer and I 'm the one who make you suffer.  
- Ezra no .. please ...  
- I'll call you soon ...  
- Ezra ...  
- Yes ...  
- I love you ... a few seconds passed ... and he said .. - I love you too and he hang up . I burst into tears .. She would finally win .. I was going to lose him. She finally going to get what she wanted .. At that moment I hated Sarah deep inside me ..


	15. Chapter 15 : the escape

Mom said a few words to comfort me . She explained to me that men digesting new différements us . I had to allow time for Ezra to recover. She reassured me by telling me that everything would be fine . Diane ended his side prepare the tea, she brought it on the coffee table , in front of the sofa. She sat on the chair in front of me . She poured us each a cup . And we stood there watching us all three . It was a bit weird like situation. This is the first time since we returned together Ezra and me that I found myself with her mother without him. I did not know what to say. Our relationship had not started well and I did not know how to start the conversation. She was very visible discomfort too. A few minutes passed , it was she who broke the ice first .  
I'm really sorry ...  
This is nice . I'm fine .. I assure you. I'm mostly worried about your son .  
No, I mean .. I 'm sorry that I do you .. I did not realize how much you love my son .. I did not realize how much you were spending your happiness before hers ... I wanted to opt out of his life, because I wanted it a good situation. And I realize that in the end , it's better when it's with you. You help find stability.  
Diane .. I ..  
Not let me finish, she cut me off . In adolescense , Ezra was very Rebelion against our family and how our money managing the problems of each other . What I do with Maggie , was the last straw . He began to make choices that I have not accepted and it creates the gap between him and me . When I heard you two , I thought it was another of his follies that crossed his mind, like wanting to marry this ... Jackie ..  
I smiled shyly .. I agreed with her about Jackie ...  
So I offered you money , it was the only way I knew to adjust my worries. When you refused .. I asked what you wanted .. And when I saw you with him in the hospital , I had to learn for the book, what you had done. And despite this betrayal , you were there .. at his bedside ... I knew then ... I knew then that he had found true love .. That you were the one I wanted for my son . . the perfect person .. who never would suffer .. I 'm sorry for everything Aria .. really .. She seemed sincere, I put my hand on hers ...  
Thank you .. thank you .. Diane ...

Several days had passed since Ezra had left to join Hardy. Our mothers had returned home. I got better . Physically everything was in order. I resumed classes . I got up early every morning because I had to take the bus, Ezra had left with the car .. so I had to fend for myself . I had only had brief news ... I knew it had happened .. and I had another call one evening , he told strange things. I guess he was drunk .. it was me even less reassured. So I took the liberty to call Hardy. He promised me to take care of Ezra . He told me for drunken evening , he had thought it would be good for Ezra to clear your head around a few drinks. I did not appreciate the method , but after all Hardy knew . He knew what he may be needed to Ezra when he was not well .  
Time passed, I began to believe that he would never go back . The Dean of the University had explained to me that Ezra had asked leave, he called then take a few more days. He had not resigned. It helped me to hold, I told myself that if he had kept his job is that he had come back .. As the days passed, the more my sadness and anxiety turned into anger .. How could he still After giving up so quickly? How had I want to give her children if I was not sure I can count on him .. And if he went to any difficulties? I should only manage the education of our children? All these questions ... no answers did not help me to see clearly .. Sarah would be happy in his cell if she had heard the story of Ezra leak ! I had enough to make me for days and days. I decided to call Molly and Morgan , after all I was studying and we were supposed to enjoy and have fun . It was supposed to be the privilege of student life. Molly suggested we went to an evening student that night. I accepted with pleasure. It was exactly what I needed !  
We got all three in the evening. There was a crazy world . I had attended a party of this kind with Alison . But , I had the right to find me there . So I could relax. Morgan suggested we go get a drink ..  
Good idea .. I told her it's exactly what I need ! We talked, danced .. we spent a wonderful evening. Ezra was far from my concern that night .. Molly had gone dancing with a guy and Morgan had imitated moments later . I stood watching them squirm on the dance floor. They made me laugh a lot. They were crazy .. it was pretty funny .. I was delighted to have followed here ...  
- Good evening, told me a young man. He was taller than me , close enough . Brown hair and hazel eyes .  
- Good evening I returned him ..  
- My name is Sacha ..  
- Aria ..  
- Aria delighted ... This is the first time I see you in a student night .. You were hiding .. ?  
- Yes .. somehow ...  
- What are you studying ?  
- Photography and you?  
- I paint . I studied painting .. I would like to become restorer of old works ..  
- Impressive I replied  
- Thank you ... So? You came here alone .. ?  
- Uh .. not with two of my friends actually ..  
- Ahhh ... just two friends .. no boyfriend then .. ?  
- Well .. but he is not here ...  
- He studied what? ...  
- He does not study ...  
- He then bump ..  
- Yes he is Professor on Head of the Department of Literature at the University ... I explained  
- Wouahhh ! Just that , well you hit hard ! I stared at him for a moment and burst laughing .. He immediately followed me . He had a contagious laugh .. It was very nice  
- You want to dance he asked me?  
- Why not !  
- Then it 's gone ! he said , taking my hand ...

We spent the evening dancing, talking , laughing and drinking . We had plenty in common , it was very nice to talk like that lightly after what I had just crossed ..He proposed escorted me to the end of the evening. I accepted with joy, especially since the girls were already gone. They were totally tired and had intended . I hesitated to follow him, which would have been reasonable , but I wanted to continue the evening. I got into the car with Sacha. I told him the road to go home. He parked outside the building. We have stayed a little while in the car discussing .. Then we exchanged phone numbers, I went home .

_**Ezra' s Pov**_

- Go Hardy ! you will not stay on the sofa all night ... we move!  
- Not Ezra .. we do not move buddy! Listening we moved almost all week .. and there 's enough !  
- I need to get out .. go ..  
- No need to stress .. will take you a beer and just watch the match ..  
- Ok .. you win ! I was going to take me a beer and I sat beside him on the couch ..  
- Ezra ... we need to talk ...  
- Hardy .. I 've told you I 'm not here for that .. I'm here to change my mind .. To have a good time nothing more ..  
- And me ... I 'm your best friend and I tell you we'll talk ! That's enough now you're no longer a kid .. stop acting like it !  
- Like what?  
- As a teenager who spends his time partying ... you passed this stage of your life. You are an adult has you as such !  
- Wow ... are you serious say so! I replied  
- I know that you 've shaken it all. Mad Sarah , the loss of the baby but you can not just run away like that and let Aria home alone .. This is not right man!  
- I do more harm than good .. With me she suffers every time .. she suffers .. she is better without me ..  
- But do not say anything .. you're not responsible this time .. Agree with the book you played the fool ! You could blame you you were right. And that 's why I let you take you to you hundreds of times when you spoke to me .. But then ..  
- Then what? Told him , shrugging a little tone ..  
- Oh ! not yelling at me .. I'm your friend .. I 'm here for you . I give you my point of view .. so calm down ..  
- Oh .. Excuse me ..  
- You wanted to find someone, you fell on this crazy . It could have been me .. she seemed normal when you told me about .. You could not know. You were okay with it - Thou hast explained things . The only person to blame in this story is her and not you!  
- You ...  
- I'm right .. yes ! You're going to fuck your life up. You have a wonderful little girlfriend who is in love with you ... and you ruin everything ...  
- Yes she loves me ..  
- I also wonder what she finds you ... he said  
- Sort of ... and we burst out laughing .. I had heard what he had to say. I spent weeks clear my head to make me feel guilty , so in the end all I do is mess it up .. I had a few sips of my beer and watched the television screen . My phone then rang ... The number that was displayed was not in my repertoire . I did not recognize ..  
- Hello .. ?  
- Ezra ?  
- Yes it's me!  
- Hi, I'm Molly .. Aria's friend ..  
- Molly .. Does it matter? Everything goes well for Aria ?  
- In fact ... she's fine but ...  
- But ?  
- Ezra ... you must go if you do not want to lose you have to go ... She ...  
- She what ? .. I asked  
- She is now moving on to something else ... I wanted to warn you because I know you're the man of her life and I do not want her ... She still suffers move on Ezra . .. must go ...


	16. Chapter 16 : The reconciliation

_**Ezra's Pov**_

The phone call from Molly shook me . But what do I do now? But why when it comes to Aria I act like a fool? I fled like a coward again .. I do anything .. I explained the situation to Hardy.  
- Go buddy .. will you fight for it .. do not let her go .. And make me happy ...  
- Yes ?  
- More leakage .. more silliness of the sort ..  
- I promise Hardy .. I promise ..  
I hit the road the next morning at dawn . I had a five hour drive to get home . I should rest a bit but I could not waste one more second . We spent a good part of the night to discuss Hardy and me. I finally had the courage to tell him everything .. I need to say anything .. But then I had one thing in mind : Aria . She turned the page told me Molly, which meant she had probably meet someone. I just hoped it was not too late. I knew exactly what I wanted and it was now clear . Why have thought that Sarah had done was my fault ? It was stupid .. I left Aria fend after the loss of our baby. How could she forgive me ? I thought of so many things while driving, everything was confusion .. The only thing I was on was that I was always so in love with her .. and I do not want to lose her.

_**Aria's Pov**_

- You're crazy Sacha ... you always make me laugh .. it's anything! And how did she react this poor girl ?  
- She left screaming .. I was quite happy with my joke .. told me he could not help but laugh .. I loved spending time with him. We became very close. Real friends .. I was happy to have found someone with whom spent time on campus. He always knew what I needed, how to find us what we care .. He knew beautiful places .. with extraordinary works .. I adored listening to tell the story of these paintings, or the statues that were in these beautiful places he loved. I took the opportunity to take pictures .. I enjoyed my studies and it was very nice. I found my way and I was convinced now .  
- You start at what time at the photographer? He asked  
- At three o'clock , he needs me for a photo shoot . I have more progress so far .. You take me to lunch ? I offered him ..  
- Okay no worries .. My classes are starting to two o'clock. I have plenty of time . What would you say something to take away and eat on the grass in the park on campus ?  
- Perfect, the sun is beautiful today as well enjoy it !

We walked to the parking lot , Sacha going to take me every morning to prevent me from taking the bus. This allowed me to leave later. I was delighted. We were discussing his latest avendtures when looking in front of me I saw there .. standing next to his car. I thought for a moment dream . But no, it was him. Ezra ! Forgetting the anger I felt for him since he left I raced in his arms .. I jumped on his neck . He grabbed me and kissed me passionately . We stood like that for a moment I could not tell how long. I have wanted it never stops . Because I knew that the minute he would rest me , my anger take over the top .. It still ends up on the floor to rest .  
- Ezra ! I started  
- No Aria .. wait .. let me talk ... please .. he asked me  
- Okay ... I'm listening !  
- I'm sorry .. I was once again a coward .. I should not have run away like that ..  
- No, it's on you should not have ! You... He begged

- Let me finish I beg you ..  
- Ok ..  
- I felt so guilty for having brought Sarah in our lives. I felt guilty because it was you who suffered . And I could not stand to know that once again I was the cause of this suffering ..  
- But it was not your fault .. Ezra .. I tell you ...  
- I know .. I know it now .. it took me a while ..  
- Yes .. I 've realized ... a lot .. a lot of time  
- Aria .. I'm sorry I'm sorry ...  
- Me too .. I 'm sorry you 're taking the same amount of time .. You left me alone Ezra .. You let me through this alone ... you'd tell me you'd be here .. and you ..  
- Yes I let you .. I was too stupid .. I understand you're angry ..  
- I was .. oh yes ... but I was there ...  
- Then what ... ?  
- I saw you .. you were there .. the only thing what I thought it to be in your arms ...  
- Me also this is the only thing I could think of ... hold you so much ...  
- Ezra ... hold me in your arms ..  
- Come here ... come here my love ... He took me in his arms. He had so much I missed . I wanted to make a scene , but the only thing that mattered now was that he was there .. I was the cradled in his arms, my head resting on his chest .. it was there that my place . He lifted my chin to make me look .. my eyes bore into hers and kissed me .. his kiss was sweet , passionate .. perfect.  
- I love you sweetie .. I love you so much .. sorry .. sorry again ... I 'm so happy .. I was afraid ... Molly told me ..  
- Molly ? She has you call ?  
- Yes, she was worried about you .. and she told me you turned the page .. I was losing you .. I 'm so scared when I heard these words I jumped in my car to try to fix my mistake .. I did not want to lose you .. the only thing I knew is that I did not want to lose you ... He kissed me again .. with a little more fervor than last time .. I almost forgot I was in the parking lot .. and I planted Sacha in the middle of a conversation ... oh .. Sacha thin ..  
- I must introduce you to someone I explained then Ezra .. I met a boy, he also studied at the Fine Arts . We became very close. What do think of Molly as I turned the page. But he is a friend, just a friend .. He knows that you exist , he supported me . There is no question of anything romantic between us.  
- I'm so scared ... you had not replaced me then?  
- Replace you ? Ezra ! ! you're the man of my life .. it does not replace the man of her life seeing !  
- And you are the woman of my life ... I love you .. he said placing a kiss on my forehead. Come present me your friend. I have to thank ..  
- Thank .. ?  
- Yes taking care of you ...  
- Get it here ... We then met Sacha waiting patiently next to his car.  
- Ezra .. I present Sacha .. a friend ... I would even say my best friend ... Sacha, Ezra here .. my boyfriend ..  
- Hi Ezra ! So you 're back ?  
- Hi .. yes I'm back ... I have to thank you for taking care of my Aria for my absence ..  
- Yes I took care of her, man , does he ever do that .. It does not leave a fallen woman as she gave him Sasha.  
- I know .. I know you're right .. Ezra confessed .  
- We went for lunch Ezra , you join us? I asked  
- No no, threw Sacha .. I'll let you . You have time to catch up. I'll let you both. We have plenty of time to talk later ...  
- Are you sure? I asked ..  
- Yes yes do not worry .. later! He said amount in his car.  
- Then? Where do you get asked Ezra ...  
- Well we had to eat on the grass you're leaving ?  
- No worries , let's get something to eat .. We then climbed by car. Ezra took my hand and not let her while driving .. I looked .. I still had difficulty realizing that he was back .. I found him even more beautiful than before .. We took what we want for lunch and took the way back to campus. During the return trip , he asked me lots of questions about what I do, he wanted to know every minute of what he had missed in my life .. It was so good to have him there beside me ...

_**Ezra's Pov**_

We sat on the grass. I started as close as possible to her .. I could not tear myself away . I spent the fives hour drive afraid of losing , I was prepared to fight for her and I did not have to. She had not forgotten me .. She had waited for me .. I measured the chance to have her as girlfriend. I watched her eat .. she was so beautiful .. More time passed she was more beautiful .. and I was going crazy from it. I was dying to kiss her again and again ..  
- What do you think ? She asked ?  
- At your lips ... how much I want to kiss ...  
- Ezra .. you .. you have not changed ... she replied, laughing ... It was so much laughter .. I missed while she missed me so much .. Oh I was happy to be home. I was happy to have finally managed to get through this crisis. I measured this time I had the chance ... Everything was finally perfect .. everything was arranged ..


	17. Chapter 17 : Romantic evening

_**Ezra's Pov**_

I let Aria in front of the photographer where she was assistant. She should help for a photo shoot Three to five o'clock . I kissed her again to say goodbye. As her kisses had missed me . I then headed to the University. I had to notify the Dean of my back, and thank him for his understanding for my long absence. Past the Sarah's office , I could not help but take a quick glance as to make sure she was not there . The office was empty and her stuff had been removed. I approached the office of the Dean's Assistant and asked him if he could receive me. He nodded and I went to the office of my supervisor. I knocked and entered when he gave me permission.

- Ezra ! I'm glad to see you finally . How are you?  
- I am better, much better. Thank you  
- You 're back for good then?  
- Yes I'm back , I also came to inform you.  
- It's nice of you .. When Ezra resume you work ?  
- Well I guess we have to leave a few days my replacement to finish what he had started.  
- I think letting him finish the week will be perfect! Said the Dean  
- So I go back Monday. And regarding my assistant .. ?  
- Well we thought you would like to choose yourself when you return. I made a pre-selection. I give you the records , review and tell me what is the person you choose.  
- No worries. thank you  
- Ezra .. Can I ask you a question?  
- Of course!  
- Why did not you tell me Sarah , her harassment , her behavior?  
- I thought I was clear with it. I 'm sorry to mix work and love life.  
- We all do mistakes and you could not know .  
- Thank you Mr. Dean . I'll let you . Thank you for having me . At Monday .  
- At Monday Ezra glad your back  
Thank you again.

I left his office , the nominations for my future assistant in hands. I decided to go buy a small gift for Aria . She have to forgive me and I had planned a special evening for our reunion. It had to be unforgettable . I walked into the jewelry. I knew I wanted to give her a bracelet. I looked among the windows. There were beautiful pieces . The saleswoman came up to me to offer me help. After a few minutes, she pulled out a model that was exactly what I was looking for. It was a small chain that could hang charms . I could leisurely bracelet complete each landmark occasion of our life. I asked the salesperson to hang several I choose accurately. She then gave me a nice package . I could now go to the second part of my plan for that perfect evening. I still had an hour and a half to organize everything. I went to the florist to order a bouquet of roses. Then I went into this little vegetarian restaurant where we had dinner one night . He had booked the terrace. I asked for a table for two for the night. The restaurateur promised to prepare me a table in a very romantic place his restaurant of sight for Aria and I spent a wonderful night. I confided him the bouquet of roses he had put at our table. Then I walked into the clothing store where Aria liked to go . I asked the clerk to advise me on choosing an outfit .. She showed me the perfect dress , she knew Aria was a regular , I could trust her judgment. I asked her to pack the dress . The two shops were the shoes store where I took a pair of shoes with heels as she loved and the second shop I bought her underwear . I have to admit that I thought a little me in making my choice. Then I ended up beauty salon . I asked them exactly what I needed and confided their Aria 's dress , shoes and underwear. Everything was ready , I could go join the most beautiful woman in the world . It was half past four pm . I had just enough time to make the trip .

_**Aria's Pov**_

We had just finished the photo shoot. It was very interresting , and I even had the right to take some shots for which I was welcomed . I was really pleased . I recovered my stuff inside and rushed me out. I had a good reason to return today , Ezra was there. I was so happy. He was there, waiting for me with a smile that I loved so much . It made me crack every time.

- You worked well my love ? He asked me in kissing .  
- It was fantastic , I could take pictures and I was welcomed .. I replied  
- I 'm proud of you my heart .  
- We go !  
- No, it does not fit my love. I have a surprise for you, he said, going around the car to open the door for me .  
- Ah .. I 'm curious .. what's the surprise ?  
- You know very well that I will not say anything Aria ..  
- Oh .. you're not funny ! I replied with a pout  
- I know .. but I know you love me .. he told me smiling  
- Go tell me .. what is it?  
- You'll see ...  
- We arrived in town, he parked the car and invited me down . He took me by the hand and accompanied me in my favorite beauty salon . He opened the door and invited me to enter.  
- I confiscated her to you, he said to the beautician. He kissed me and offered to pick me up in an hour and a half. I stood there , not knowing what it meant . I interviewed the person in charge to take care of me.

- Your boyfriend has asked us to prepare for a romantic evening. We put at your disposal a cabin where a bathrobe waiting for you, you can then take a shower and then a masseuse will massage you . I'll explain more later.  
- Because it no longer ?  
- Miss, yes there is more . I accompanied her until the cab. There was a very nice flowery smell and very soft background music . I undressed completely and spent the robe , which was incredibly soft . I also spent slippers . A bag was at my disposal to put the stuff I had explained to me remove the nice hostess. I did not understand why but Ezra had apparently everything. I decided to let me. It then took me to where I was going to take a shower with orders not to worry about my hair. After work, it was nice to enjoy the shower. The products I have used me to wash my body had a divine odor. Once completed, accompanied me to the massage room , again the smell that emanated was exquisite. I then took advantage of a good massage ... I could have fallen asleep on the table so that relaxed me . The next step was to pass through the hands of the hairdresser . She gave me a shampoo and care then gave me a very pretty hairstyle. She buckled my hair and brought them all to the side. A small braid was a sort of crown at my neck. It was beautiful . Once completed, this is the beautician who came into the game, she told me a facial and left me in the hands of the makeup artist. I was in heaven . Ezra had given me a wonderful gift . She realized makeup was amazing. Once it is finished. The hostess escorted me into a small room where a case was hanging a bearing and two bags were placed on a dresser.

- I'll let you dress Miss Montgomery. You can join us when you 're finished. I then opened the cover and inside was a beautiful red dress. It reminded me the dress that I wore to our trip to the museum in Philadelphia. She was divine . Then I looked in the packets. One contained underwear and other great black pumps . I then take off bathrobe to go lingerie. Then came the turn of the dress. She had me perfectly. I put on shoes and then I admired in the mirror. I loved what I saw . Ezra had chosen . It was beautiful . I then rejoined the staff lounge . The young woman who took care of me gave me a very nice compliment and asked me to choose perfume. Everything was thought out in every detail. I could not believe it .. I was ready to wait .. until the arrival of Ezra , She offered a glass of orange juice. When I finished my glass Ezra came , he had changed and was wearing one of his suits that fit him perfectly. One of those who gave it a sophisticated look , very classy, elegant but also very sexy. I found it very beautiful.

- My love you're beautiful he said  
- You are very beautiful too .. I approached him and kissed him tenderly . - Thank you for this wonderful gift I loved it .. The dress is beautiful .. Thank you .. thank you .. thank you  
- It's not finished my beauty , the evening is just beginning he said, Holding my arm. Can I ? he added. We then went up to the car, again he opened the door for me .  
- Ezra .. you should not have . You do crazy things  
- You deserve it all my heart . I have things to be forgiven not forgotten ..  
- You're already forgiven .. I shot him  
- Then not need the rest of the surprise .. ? he said laughing  
- Oh no then ! I want everything .. I replied , bursting laughing . We arrived at this little restaurant where we had stayed . I loved it. We brought them into the garden. It was beautiful. There were flowers of all kinds who spread their fragrance each which gave a divine odor to the air. We could hear running water that came from a pretty little fountain in the middle of which a little angel holding a pot on his shoulder, this is where the water flowed . Our table was erected in the middle of this idyllic setting . There were garlands which lit in the trees. Could be heard in the background a soft romantic music. The waiter invited us to sit down. Ezra helped me to settle in once again behaving like a perfect gentleman. The server then gave hil a huge bouquet of roses he gave me.

- This is for you my love he said .. beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman.  
- What are beautiful ! I exclaimed .. Thank you .. thank you I am filled tonight  
- You have not seen everything yet .. I assure you, Ezra replied by moving the table. The server got rid of the bouquet. He would take care of it while we have dinner . Ezra stared at me for a few moments. He took my hand tenderly.  
- My love, you know how much I love you and I know that my behavior in recent weeks have not shown . I organized this surprise to tell you how much I 'm sorry I ran away like that. I have made you promise not to do it again. Whatever trials we have to cross I'll be there . I do not run away anymore. Being away from you is the hardest thing for me to see you suffer is intolerable to me .. but I'll do whatever it takes to be a better boyfriend and have the right to one day win the honor ask your hand . When that day comes , you will know that you can count on me, you can rest on me. I'd be the one who never waver no longer . Aria I love you , I love you more than my own life that I will make you happy if you agree to let me. I love you  
- Ezra .. this is so beautiful .. it was my love. I love you .. I love you so much if you knew .  
- I know my love .. I know he said , handing me a small package. - Well this is for you.  
- Yet? Still a gift ?  
- C'mon opens ..  
- Oh it is beautiful ! Ezra ... you do very very crazy things .. The bracelet was a beauty , I adored . It was a beautiful gold chain adorned with pink pearls pearly fine . And between each of them hung charms . One with the word love, the other with a small camera , a third with a small closed book, still represented the letter A decorated with a small diamond, another letter E also adorned with a diamond and a final with the letter F and the number 6 as the number of our apartment.  
- It pleases you ?  
- Ezra .. I .. I do not know what to say .. thank you .. you help me to put it?  
- With pleasure he said. He then hung the bracelet on my wrist . Raised my hand up his lips and kissed the palm of this one. - Aria .. I love you ..I love you infinitely .


	18. Chapter 18 : A magic Night

_**Ezra's Pov**_

The evening was perfect, exactly what I had hoped .. we meet again as if nothing had separated us . Why was I so afraid ? Why have fled like that? While she is my reason for being on this earth. All that seemed far tonight ... Tonight there was more she and me .. Sarah was far ... The whole story was far .. I was going to do everything to make her happy because she deserved it after what she had to live ... the loss of our baby .. and my flight ... the loss of our baby, the words oddly reasoned in my head ... I put it in a corner of my head , not thinking, not suffering. But now that I looked at the sad news had come to mind ..

- What do you think like that? You are also Ezra !  
- Nothing! Excuse me, I looked and I thought you were so beautiful that my mind began to wander  
- You seemed sad .. tell me ?  
- I. .. I thought the loss of the baby, I looked at you and I thought about it .. I did not do since I ran away .. it's nothing .. it's nothing ..  
- But yes Ezra , you have the right to be sad .. I am when I think also  
- Yet you do not want to be a mother ..  
- Yes but losing this baby even if I did not want to be a mother so early stirred me and it's still a sad memory ..  
- I understand ... well change the subject .. it's an evening of reunion it should not be sad .. you want a dessert .. ?  
- No .. no .. I was thinking I go .. I want to be alone with you ..  
- But we are alone there ..  
- Not really alone , I first saw you with Sacha , and right now there is the server who comes regularly .. I just want to be alone with you ..  
- Anything you want , my love .. whatever you want ..

I called the server and asked him adding .. I did not dare admit but I also really looking forward to seeing me alone with her .. I wanted to find ourselves again in our apartment. I accompanied her to the passenger seat, I opened the door for her and gave her the bouquet of roses that I had given her. She gently placed it on the back seat. I returned to my side of the car . I watched a few moments, she plunged her eyes into mine so I could not resist, I pulled her towards me. Our lips .. was joined, she passed her hand through my hair .. then let it slowly slide down my tie while she took my hand I pulled her more loan me while continuing to give a passionate kiss. Removed my tie , she attacked the buttons of my shirt , I had my hand started unzip her dress .. I wanted to make love to such an extent that it was difficult for me to control myself . Her skin was so much I missed her lips, her neck, her chest .. I continued to kiss her more passionately , she had almost finished removing all the buttons of my shirt , we almost forgot that we were in the car ..

- Aria Aria .. my love .. stop .. stop .. you will get is better I think.  
- Yes. You're right .. she said ..  
- I think it is a good idea, I buttonning few buttons of my shirt .. and booted the car. We arrived very quickly in front of the building. I opened her the door, and took her hand , she pulled me to her ... and kissed me passionately .. I give her back the kiss, showing her how much she had missed me . I took her hand again and took her quickly inside ... I pushed her against the wall of the entrance and even kissed . My desire was rising more and I could barely control myself , so I wanted her, her skin, her kisses .. She was beginning to unbutton my shirt again, I kissed her harder. Then we walked to the elevator. She made me come inside forcing me to retreat while kissing me . I found myself glued to the back wall .. I put my hand on her cheek , and began again to kiss more passionately . Her lips parted and my tongue found hers .. I stroked her hair while she removed the top button of my shirt, her hands rested on my chest .. The touch of her hands on my skin, I had missed so much .. a shiver traveled my body .. I unziped her dress, while the elevator door opened on our floor . I took her in my turn to our door by back while continuing to unzip her dress , our lips were not left behind. I tried the door lock while continuing with the other hand to remove her dress .. The door once opened , things have become so intense .. She took off my shirt with force .. I did get her dress on the ground .. and raised in my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist .. I kissed her with increasing passion . With one hand I grabbed her neck and gave her tilt your head backwards which gave me easier access to the birth of her chest. I put my lips on her skin. I had more and more difficult to control my desire for her. I then took her to our room and put her on our bed . I Contemplating few moments that wearing this lingerie that I had chosen for her body was sublime perfection. Red bustier, traced her breasts and even gave them more volume. I joined her on the bed and began to caress her chest, then took my lips instead of my hands ...

_**Aria's Pov**_

His caresses were so missed me , his kisses too. I totally abandoned him. We struggled to control us once we were out of the restaurant. We were now in our room and nothing could stop us. Ezra had put off my bra , he kissed my breasts and caressed simultaneously. I ran my hands down his back and down until his ass .. I so wanted him. I did then roll to the side and found myself on him. I sat on his lap and started to remove his belt and the button of his pants and finally I lowered the closure. I then put off him the rest of his clothes .. We finished by dint of caresses and kisses by finding ourselves completely naked. He made love to me again and again for much of the night. We ended up falling asleep in the arms of each other as we always do since we moved in two .

In the morning, when I woke up it took me a few minutes to realize that it was not a dream, Ezra was there asleep next to me . I placed a kiss on his shoulder, he turned to me and gave me a smile .

- Hello my love you slept well ?  
- Oh yes .. then I had not slept so well for a long time I shot him  
- This is because I was not there .. he replied  
- Surely then I forbid you to leave ..  
- Do not worry , it will never happen again .. I have promised you .. and now come here ! He pulled me to him and kissed me and said hello .. This is how I like to be awakened he said smiling. He put his lips on mine , we exchanged a passionate kiss ..

- I have to prepare myself , I say once separated our lips. I have class today and I have two photo shoots this afternoon. I will not go home early . Are you planning to do what? I asked Ezra me rising from bed .  
- I will study the files and choose my new assistant . Then I'll go to the office to prepare my classes for Monday. We meet for lunch ?  
- I thought I saw Sasha, I left plan yesterday.  
- Oh .. Ezra gave me visibly disappointed  
- Ezra go .. you will not be jealous anyway?  
- No .. no .. I 'm not just that I hoped to see you before tonight ! He replied  
- I 'll catch up with you tonight I promise!  
- Ah yes ... what kind of catch you suggest ? He asked pulling me to him as he had joined me out of bed  
- Well .. say .. the kind you me and many .. many lingerie ...  
- Oohh this kind there .. so I'll wait .. he pulled me even closer to him and kissed me with such passion that when loosened his grip I put a few seconds to regain my senses. I still had trouble getting used to the idea. I still could not explain to me how my attraction to him could put me in such statements. I was completely in his thank you kiss me when he could get what he wanted just by putting his lips on mine . I was visibly and undeniably crazy in love with Ezra Fitz .

- Ezra ..  
- Yes .. ?  
- I ... I love you ..  
- Yes I know Aria ... I love you too  
- Not Ezra .. you did not understand .. I ... I love you ..  
- Yes .. I .. oohh .. it stared at me a moment .. I saw the tears in his eyes mounted . He took me in his arms again . He squeezed me so hard that I got hardly breathe . - I love you .. I love you too Aria .. You are the woman of my life ..  
- And you're the man of mine ..


	19. Chapter 19 : A hint of jealousy

_**Aria 's Pov**_

A few months had passed since Ezra had returned from his flight after our mishap with Sarah . Life had returned to court. Ezra was a new assistant , he was called George . It was more aged to Ezra , which had made him a little weird at first , but they had been together their benchmarks . Ezra loved working with him, and his position at the University really filled . He resumed writing recently, I had no right to read more. He promised to show me a few times, but he did not feel ready to play yet. I respected that. Although I was eager to read the first draft of history. From my side I also started writing in my journal a few stories here and there . Photography took me forever , I loved it . My studies took place flawlessly . I had finally found my place. I had wonderful friends who I could count . Ezra and Sacha just starting to become friends. It had been difficult for them, Sacha is not yet ready to trust Ezra over me. It was a very protective friend, and he did not want to see me suffer again . Summer holidays approaching fast. And then end of the first year as well. I still had some exams to pass before you can finally relax and enjoy a summer of Ezra and friends.  
It was barely 6 am and I had just woken up . Ezra was still asleep . I again and again as I often did watching . It still happened wondering how I could be so lucky to live and be loved by such a man. He was beautiful ! I could not help but watched his face, his body .. He had a muscular body , he maintained elsewhere. I loved to see his muscles work , it really gave me the impression of being very small in relation to it and feel safe in his arms. I did not expect to fall in love with such a perfect man, and I had dared imagine being loved by such a man one day.

- Hello you .. he told me he just opened his eyes.  
- Hello my love. Did you sleep well ? I asked  
- Like every night when I 'm in your arms baby  
- You're too romantic Mr Fitz !  
- And you're too beautiful! Miss Montgomery launched .. he pulled me towards him to kiss me. He put his lips on mine and put his hands on my thigh . He began to caress me. I immediately understood his intention.  
- No, Ezra .. I can not , I say it slightly repulsive. I still have to review and I promised to find Sacha early in the library ..  
- You 're cruel to me .. he said sulkily  
- Oh you men ! I replied laughing  
- This is not funny .. I'll be frustrated all day now ..  
- My poor love .. how can I make amends ?  
- You know what I want ..  
- But it's good to wait .. it adds spice .. you can think all day and tonight ...  
- There will be sex .. he exclaimed !  
- Maybe .. maybe ... I continued to tease . I placed a quick kiss on his cheek and got up to go get ready. Once in front of the mirror in the bathroom, I tied my hair in a bun. I took a cotton pad and lotion soaks my face. At this point Ezra entered the room . He come behind me and one of his hands on my hips , he began to kiss my neck and his other hand raised my nightie . His hand went to my crotch directly find . He stroked me with his nimble fingers . I let out a little cry of pleasure.

- Ezra ..  
- Hmmm he replied  
- Ezra .. please do .. I must prepare  
- Baby .. I pray you know I want you .. I love to make love in the morning before going to work ..  
- But I promised Sacha .. Ezra ... please  
- Baby .. go .. he insisted on continuing his caresses , knowing that I could not resist for long. Then I turned to face him. His lips instantly seized the mine , his kiss was passionate .. I was dizzy so it was good to feel so close to me. I had more and more difficult to resist.  
- Ezra ... please ... I need a moment .. and he lifted me pinned me against the wall of the bathroom, my legs wrapped around him. It filled me with such passion, that I could only yield to his desires.

A few minutes later , he put me on the floor .. he kissed me again and stared at me with a small smile on his lips.  
- You are incorrigible !  
- But you know I love you ..  
- Ezra Fitz ! You take advantage of the situation ..  
- But you like it isn't it ? He answered me proud of him .  
- Grrr ... you pissing me off ! Get out ! I threw him while laughing and whipping her thigh with the towel that I had to grab ..  
- Ouch ! Cried .. it before leaving the room with his triumphant air.

_**Ezra's Pov**_

To be forgiven still have got what I wanted her to wake , I prepared her breakfast . I loved making love to her , it was stronger than me and even more when I knew she would find Sasha. I felt to him a kind of jealousy, misplaced I knew very well. Aria had assured me that it was a question of friendship between them . Still, I felt the need to drive me possessive man to her when she spoke of his name. Make love to her this morning was my way of reassuring me . Aria was my girlfriend . I was her man. Act as the primary way that, bestial limit reassured me . Aria came out of the bathroom a few moments after I finish cooking the pancakes. She was amazing as always. My love for her grew day by day, and I felt like falling in love with her as soon as I saw her . It seems that over time we feel this need less physical contact, often need to embrace . Yet as the days , weeks , months passed and the need grew in me , the more my desire for her was growing . How could we love as a person ? It was scary sometimes especially when I thought about the possibility that she ceases to love me one day. I was afraid that she was going away from me. She often reassured me a kiss and that was enough to make from my anxieties. For some time, the urge to propose her was again present more and more pressing .

- I make you a nice breakfast to forgive me my love.  
- You had me! She threw laughing .  
- What is this power you Miss Montgomery makes me lose all my senses ?  
- You have the same on I reassure you . Go to table! I do not want to be late , I have to revise properly if I want to pass my exams at the end of the year.  
- Yes you are right .. but I trust you .. You need me to help you in your reviews? I offered her  
- Well listen I 'd love if you have time . This afternoon?  
- Well, yes . I think I can release me. Students revise . I just have a class this morning and I could curl the rest of my work one morning. I 'll pick you up for lunch ?  
- No, I need to find Molly and Morgan after the library with Sacha  
- Okay we are left after then? What do you say we go to the park? It's so nice in the afternoon.  
- What a great idea ! My love .. eat .. and now it looks good.  
- Good appetite, my beauty  
- You too baby.

Aria parked the car in the parking lot of the University. I turned to her for one last kiss before leaving for the morning . She kissed me a little more intense than I had expected.

- Why it was so intense that kiss ? I asked her then  
- I know what's going on in your head Mr. Fitz not need to hide  
- What are you talking about?  
- Your attitude this morning ! I know that you acted like that because I find Sacha  
- I .. uh .. no .. I just want you so much .. I could not reason with me that's all! I replied hoping to have been convincing enough so that shedoes not insist. I was not very proud of my jealousy. I hated feeling this feeling. I hated that feeling.  
- But of course ! Listen Ezra you have to trust me okay. I love you , you're the one with whom I share my life and I never would do anything to make you suffer , okay?  
- Okay .. Excuse me .. I'm sorry .. I know Sacha 's just your friend, but it is stronger than I am so afraid to lose you .. I love you so much that I so afraid of not being able to get there if you're not there ..  
- Ezra ! stop .. I do not like that you live in fear like that! Enough .. I want more of this kind of behavior ! I loved you yesterday .. I love you today I'll love you even more tomorrow ... You're the one ... the only ... she said, kissing me again very intensely.  
- I'm sorry .. I told her once separated our lips. And now go study my angel. I'll see you this afternoon .. I love you  
- I love you .

I left the car and looked away for a moment . I was also more proud of myself that morning . Jealousy would cause me problems if I continued . I had to find a way to stop it and very quickly. I did not want to lose Aria for such a futile and stupid thing . I then headed to my office thinking about the afternoon we all would spend both. Then drew a smile on my face.

_**Aria's Pov**_

During the journey that led me to the library where I had to find Sacha , I thought Ezra and his reaction this morning. It was that I hated jealousy and yet he continued to act like an idiot face Sacha . Yet he began to appreciate as a friend. I do not really understand how to be friends with someone and not trust? Something men perhaps? I just was hoping that our little conversation defer things clear . I do not want to live this way and even if my love for him was huge I could not bear to live with jealousy. It was out of the question ! I parked in the parking lot of the library , I grabbed my stuff and I rushed into the building. I was late , Sacha had to wait for me for at least 30 minutes. Ezra had put me late this morning . However , I had to admit I liked his way to make me love this morning. Being powerless over the situation was still very exitant . I smiled thinking back .

- Hey you! Sacha gave me . You're late again ..  
- Yes I know .. forgive me .. a little setback I lied  
- Yes .. Ezra called I guess.  
- Hmm .. yes .. uh go to work ! I threw cheeks reddened by the gene made myself take my lie .  
- Yes at work. We have three exams before we can relax , this is not the time to slack off !  
- You're right. We stayed the whole morning , nose in our lessons and books. The lunch time arrived, I gathered my belongings , saluted Sacha giving appointment tomorrow morning, just before the first race . I headed to the car when my phone rang. It was Ezra .

- Hey baby listen.. I could not be this afternoon  
- Ezra .. oh .. why?  
- Dean called us for a last-minute meeting . I could not refuse . I'm sorry.  
- I was so glad you help me for my exam tomorrow . I need you.  
- I know my love, I 'm disappointed too .. I will forgive .. I promise.  
- Okay .. I understand .. it's work, you have to face your responsibilities.  
- You're adorable, baby ..  
- I pick you up tonight?  
- No no , that's fine .. I go on foot after the meeting. Do not worry for me.  
- See you tonight then ..  
- At tonight .. I love you  
- I love you too ..

I put my phone in my bag , and got into my car. I then meet my two friends for lunch. This break gave me a world of good . I was so taken by my revisions , spending time with the girls gave me courage to continue working then . After giving us an appointment for the next day at lunch after our exams in the morning, I headed home. I finally decided to revise at home, the park without Ezra seemed a less good idea. I closed the door behind me. I then decided to put me in a little more casual. So I spent a Ezra's shirt , I adored being in his clothes. I just kept a boxer in lace underneath and I walked barefoot in the apartment. I then headed into the bathroom, I tied my hair in buns . Then I returned to the kitchen to prepare me a tea. And I sat in the living room , on the floor, as I loved doing it for review . It is in this position Ezra found me coming home from work that evening.


	20. Chapter 20 : An important choice

_**Aria's Pov**_

Ezra stood at the door a few moments. He seemed to contemplate me . He had a smile , that I love so much, the one that shows how he is happy.

- Hello , my love ! And then your meeting? I asked

- Everything went well .. but the best part of my day is now! Go and find you well .. this is the most beautiful vision of my day ..

- It's nice baby . You want me to cook tonight? Or you wanna order something ?

- Not listening , you revised and I take care of everything!

- That sounds perfect .. I got up then, and in an instant I was in his arms.

- I missed you .. he said .

- You too .. kiss me .. He complied with tenderness.

I returned to my revisions during Ezra took a shower . Once finished, he attacked the dinner. From my side I finished the cards that I had prepared . I decided it was time to stop and enjoy my evening with Ezra . I wanted to eat and settle down with him on the couch , snuggle up in his arms and watching a good movie . He agreed with me. The evening was perfect even if we did not do anything extraordinary, I felt that everything was perfect , and that I was exactly where I needed to be. Each passing day I was happy to have been able to forgive him this whole book on Ali. I was eager to finish my exams and the holidays arrive . We were able to enjoy one another up . I was looking forward to this idea.

- Ezra ? What we will do this summer while on vacation ?

- Well I thought about it and I thought maybe we could take the opportunity to visit our families and then take a few days for us as a couple , what do you think ?

- Oh yes it would be perfect! And have you thought about where we could go ?

- Yes I have my idea, but I can not tell you all .. I want to surprise you ..

- You know I love all your romantic side, but still a surprise ?

- Go Aria .. it's good to go on an adventure .. trust me .. please!

- Okay .. I'll let you do .. you promise me at least it will be an unforgettable vacation ?

- I promise .. unforgettable ..

Few days passed were filled with revisions , quiet evenings and examinations. I finally finished my first year. I passed my exams successfully. Holiday promised to be superb. We had to stay a week at home, enjoy the girls and Sacha . We planned to have a party that evening to celebrate our success in all four. Many students would be present , Ezra did not feel to come , he found that his place was not among us. He wanted me to enjoy all the moments of my college life . Every thing he could do for me, he did not hesitate one second. He thought constantly of my happiness . What luck to have for me .. I had just finished preparing me when I received a message from Morgan. They would be there in a few minutes , we had to spend the evening all 4 before joining the party. We planned to dine at the restaurant. I asked Ezra closing up my dress. He kissed the top of my back before executing .

- How am I ? I asked

- You are divine .. as always ..

- Thank you my love, you are about not wanting to come?

- Yes it's okay do not worry .. Enjoy your evening with your friends ..

- Okay, you're an angel . I love you .

- I love you too, my greetings to your friends for me.

- It will be done . I closed the door behind me and walked to the elevator. I was happy to spend the evening in their company. The evening promised to be perfect .

_**Ezra's Pov**_

Once Aria went to join her friends, I could quietly get where I had planned to stay for a few days . With the end of the classe , Aria and I were together almost all the time, and it was not easy for me to be alone. Tonight was the perfect opportunity. I grabbed my car keys and my stuff and I joined the elevator. Once in the car, I booted up and headed to my place of rendezvous. I was nervous that I was going to do tonight was important for my future life , everything had to be perfect. Arriving at the store , I parked . Once the hand on the door , I took a deep breath and went .

- Good evening, sir we expected you.

- Hello , I replied to the person who came to welcome me .

- Please follow me , she asked me . She took me into a back room of the shop. The walls were of a gleaming white, imposing furniture gave the room a solemn air.

- I made a selection of several models that are likely to you're interested , informed me the jeweler .

- Oh .. thank you , I think it will help me in my choice. I do not want to be wrong . It must be perfect , I replied a little intimidated .

- Do not done, we found the perfect set piece. You have this first model. A diamond solitaire embraced by a golden duo rings , one white gold the other yellow gold .

- It's very nice .. I do not really know how I could choose .. I confessed to the seller . I 'm so afraid of being wrong .

- Listen as I say every time, when you see her you know .. it's like when the woman for whom the ring is bought encountered .

- Yes I know what you mean .. We know from the first second ..

- Exactly, she replied with a grin . Now let me introduce you to this second model . A solitaire diamond , accompanied by brilliant-cut diamonds for maximum brilliance on a mount in white gold.

- Not this model .. not .. Aria

- Aria ? What a pretty name ..

- Thank you .. yes .. just as her

- You seem very much in love .. If I can afford . The way you said her name is no doubt about it .

- Yes indeed, I love her more than anything in the world .. you're right I admitted , blushing slightly.

- For the third model , I chose this gold ring three stone oval .

- I really like this model .. It is very nice - I specified .

- You put it aside?

- Yes for now please.

- I then present this model below a three-stone ring with two side sapphires. The ring is white gold ..

- This is the one .. It 's just ... just ..

- Perfect ?

- Yes .. just perfect ! I found this is exactly the ring I wanted. It was beautiful. The diamond was incredibly beautiful and the two sapphires were still more highlights . It was the perfect ring . I felt as if relieved of a sudden .

- I'll prepare . Present it in a nice box that will highlight the ring. You and I joined immediately in front of the shop. Let me tell you .. escort offered me the seller .

- Okay, thank you .. I was waiting in the shop. I was less nervous than entering I had finally found the perfect ring . The saleswoman returned a few moments later with a small bag. I paid for my purchase , and returned to my car. Once back home , I was looking for the perfect hideaway Aria does not stumble across . Then I decided to take a shower, put me in comfortable clothes and dinner. Once done , I sat in bed with a good book.

_**Aria's Pov**_

- Thanks to get me home Sacha..

- Oh well .. nothing is normal .. I would not leave three pretty girls to walk back .. he replied

- What a gentleman ! I retorted to him .. He gave me a big smile , followed by one of those faces which he has the secret. I laughed .

- Good night Aria gave me Molly

- Good night girls .. be careful .. I'll see you in two days at the beach ..

- Yes it will be great ! exclaimed Morgan .

- Yes ! go good night friends .. bye

The evening was beautiful. I played like crazy . Although for romantic songs , Ezra had failed me. I wanted to put me in his arms and let myself be lulled by one of these melodies. I took the elevator thinking our dance at the masquerade ball , and our first dance as I had realize our unique! I entered the apartment without making any noise, it was very late and Ezra was already sleeping. I heard no noise. I won our room and I found asleep, his book in hand .. It was so beautiful when he slept , he was all the time anyway . I placed a light kiss on his lips. He jumped slightly and opened his eyes .

- You 're back my love, I missed you

- I missed you too ..

- You have fun .. you danced ?

- Yes .. but then I woke up .. I grabbed my phone in my bag , I was looking in my playlist the perfect song and I pressed play on ! Then I went back to Ezra looking at me with astonishment . I then held out his hand.

- Dance with me. He stood up, took me in his arms and made me dance.

- The evening is really perfect now I said looking him in the eyes. He then bent down, putting a hand on my cheek. He kissed me tenderly . My mouth opened and our tongues found again . I put off his shirt and kissed his chest. He continued to make me dance by unzipping my dress. Once underwear, he took me to our bed, where he laid me gently . He kissed me again .. thus ends this wonderful evening .. to make love with the man who made my heart beat .


	21. Chapter 21 : A beach day

_**Aria's Pov**_

- What do you think of this one ?  
- I really like it, he replied  
- But you love them all !  
- Because you're beautiful in all models !  
- Ezra ! How I will choose a bikini if you don't help me a bit ..  
- You can take several baby .. You might need in our vacation ...  
- So we go to the sea ? ... ?  
- Maybe ...  
- Ezra Go ! tell me ...  
- Mum Mummm .. I approached him ..  
- Come on ... tell me ... I whispered in a slightly more sensual voice ...  
- Aria ..  
- Tell me ... I asked him again pressing me even more close... He stared at me for a moment from his arms around my waist . He put his lips on mine , his kiss was soft and tender. Then he opened his eyes looked at me again ..  
- No .. you will not had me  
- It is not even funny ! I threw him then ... then he laughed.  
- Well then .. you take what?  
- I like those three ..  
- Well let's go for three ... there we go now?  
- No .. ! I still need pareos !  
- Aria ... you know I 'm not a big fan of shopping ...  
- I know but it's your punishment for not wanting to tell me where we're going ...  
- I avenged you know ..  
- But I hope so .. I told him by moving me to another department .

My finished shopping in this store , I suggested we stop for lunch before continuing our shopping. We still had a lot of things to buy for our vacation. We asked ourselves at a table on the terrace of a restaurant. Once the server had taken our order, we were talking quietly to our future holidays . I pestered again Ezra to give me the destination of our trip with friends when I saw a woman on the sidewalk coming towards us . It was a big red we both knew very well, Sarah! I squeezed Ezra's hand .. He looked at me with questioning eyes. He could not see her. He muttered to ask me what was happening and when she went to us, she had the nerve to stop by our table.

- Hello, she said. Ezra started. He stared for a moment . His face suddenly closed . I had never seen that before.  
- Sarah . We don't want to see you or talk to you. I beg you to go and leave us alone .  
- I just wanted ..  
You wanted nothing at all .. We don't expect anything from you ... now you can go . He replied dryly .  
- Okay .. So she departed . Leaving us both somewhat confused .  
- You alright? Asked Ezra .  
- Okay .. don't worry and you?  
- I 'm sorry .. Aria  
- But you didn't do anything .. will we forget ?.. it will not spoil our lunch .. where were we already ? Ah yes .. you'd tell me where you take me on vacation ... I said , bursting into laughter . He could not help laughing too.

_**Ezra's Pov**_

- Aria ! Dear .. must hurry . Your friends are waiting for us on the beach.  
- Yes .. yes I can she cried room I'm almost ready!  
- We already have of late .. baby I beg you we'll just go to the beach ..  
- I'm here .. She left the room , a grin on his face. She was once again magnificent . She wore bikinis that we had bought the day before. She had put a small shorts jeans white top. She was adorable. I was eager to spend the day with her. This would promise to be nice.  
- 'll Drive my love. The beach awaits us !

On the way , I could not help but look at her from time to time , keeping an eye on the road leading us to our destination . I thought that I ready to do in a few weeks. I was impatient and anxious both . I planned this moment for quite some time . Everything had to be magical and perfect.

- What do you think? She asked me .. that what pulled me from my thoughts .  
- Nothing special, I just said I was the happiest man in the world.  
- Ah ... well you know what? It's great because I'm the happiest woman in the world ..  
- We were meant to be together then ...  
- Yes .. I love you ... she said tenderly . And now quickly the beach!

I found a parking space and I cut the engine. Then we 'd grab our things and were hurrying to join the friends of Aria on the sand. It was a beautiful day . The sun was already shining very strong in the early morning. The heat was already present . The day would be a success.  
I put our bags on the sand and greeted our companions for the day.

- Hey .. we will finally be able to take advantage of you two together. It's so rare! Molly threw .  
- Oh yes ! Aria said , but Ezra does not want to embed us . I often tell him yet that we 'd all love . But he wants me to enjoy my years at the University as he could do .  
- It is a love thy Ezra .. replied in turn Morgan.  
- Girls! I exclaimed embarrassed .. I ..  
- You're right .. Ezra doesn't let you do otherwise they will quickly threw it .. Sacha  
- Hey .. growled Aria .. and we all set off in a burst of laughter .

Once everyone was protected against the sun's rays . We decided to go swimming . Aria looked stunning in her black bikini, a marvel. I approached her in water, placed my hands on her hips , I stared for a moment.

- You're so beautiful .  
- Oh my love .. you are so adorable . She said . She placed a quick kiss on my lips and made me upset in the water ..  
- You will pay me that!  
- Oh Mr. Fitz ? It will catch me first she said, trying to escape while I grabbed her arm.  
- You say? I asked before putting my turn in the water. I helped her up then . The aggripant more strongly than the first time I pressed a little more intense kiss on her lips this time ..  
- Hey get a room ! ! we threw Molly ..  
- Molly ! Exclaimed Morgan ...  
- It reminds me of Hanna told me Aria .  
- Oh yes .. I said lifting her in the air to rotate .. then sitting in the ocean I kissed her again .

We spent the rest of the day to laugh, to discuss . We have shared a good picnic . The girls had spent some time sunbathing while Sacha and I had a group rejoinds playing volley ball . While the game was well advanced, the girls came to join us. After the game , the small group suggested we stay the same night at the vigil on the beach they had organized. We agree at all that it was a good idea.

_**Aria's Pov**_

Night had fallen on the beach for a few minute. Ezra and I had stayed away a few moments time to enjoy the sunset lovers. He had me recite a beautiful poem he had written a few days earlier . It was beautiful . He was very romantic, even more than I could be. He spent most of his time taking care of me, as I was the only thing that mattered to him on earth. I thought at first that he wanted to forgive his past mistakes, and the fact of having hidden me so much. But I finally understand , in fact, he showed me the man he really was, that he had offered to show me when he apologized that day in class at Rosewood . We then had joined the rest of the group around the campfire. There was a young woman who played the guitar . I decided to sing, it had long since I 'd done .. The evening was very enjoyable. I watched one by one the participants , and I thought I was living the student life exactly what I wanted, even if I already lived a couple, which was probably not the case with my colleagues who were there. . a young woman caught my eye , I noticed she was wearing a wedding ring. She certainly should not be a student .

- You saw my covenant is it not ? She called me  
- Um .. um .. yes I replied  
- And you think I'm probably too young or something like that ..  
- Something like that .. I said smiling  
- Yes I am young, I just finished my second year architecture. I got married there a year and I am the mother of a little Anton has a month and a half ..  
- You .. you're a mom ? And you still doing your studies ? ... I asked, surprised that we can reconcile all ..  
- Yes I'm in love since high school , and when Jonas proposed, I did not hesitate I knew it was him, He was the one. Why wait then?  
- Because you're a student , perhaps? I retorted  
- And it changes what I am married or not .. You're a couple?  
- Yes .. yes I am, we lived together for a few months now I confessed to the young woman .  
- So how is it different? The wedding is just the next step .. should not be scared. If you are sure it is correct. Not everything can be perfect.  
- Yes .. yes you are probably right to marriage .. But the baby ? I asked myself apologizing for being so curious .  
- I wanted to be a young mom .. we want a big family. And it came naturally after marriage want to build our family. It is on the need of the organization, but instead to go to my work, I go to college she simply explained to me .  
- Yes .. but how can you raise with a student exchange ?  
- My husband works , he earns a good living. He is involved as the expense for the moment. But I would work one day and I will help myself.  
- I see .. I just thought it was not possible to reconcile all.  
- I found a babysitter in gold, she takes over when we have to leave . My baby doesn't lack anything. We are going very well all three .. But why all these questions? Will she asked  
- Well, my boyfriend, Ezra .. I showed a nod . He is older than me. He already has a job and he is ready to take the next step. He has talked about his desire to marry and found a family and I 'm just ...  
- Frightened ?  
- Yes a little .. I don't think we could have everything .. I really want to get my studies .. I want to offer a future for my children I confessed  
- But you can .. there is no reason .. if I succeed you also can ..  
- Thank you for taking the time to share your experience with me .. In fact, you have not told me your name ..  
- Oh . you're welcome. I'm Helena and you ?  
- Enchanted .. Aria ..  
- Delighted too ... I looked Ezra for a few moments. Staring , trying to imagine ourselves to Helena and her husband instead . He stared at me in turn . The questioning look he gave me a nod as if to ask me if everything was okay . I looked again and gave him a smile . As if to say .. I agree to go to the next step ..


	22. Chapter 22 : A turbulent flight

_**Ezra's Pov**_

We were in the taxi that took us to airport . The first week of vacation we were going to go to my mother , and then we would go a few days with my father that Aria did not know yet . I was a hurry to submit the woman of my life. I was sure he would love her, Suzanne my stepmother also . Then we would be going at Aria 's parents . Aria was a bit anxious at the idea of spending a few days with my mother , they were able to explain and my mother had apologized but still feared Aria . She seemed nervous. I knew how she twisted her fingers.  
- Aria ? You're okay. ?  
- Yes .. it's just .. not .. okay okay ..  
- Are you sure? I insisted  
- Yes I'm fine, just the idea of staying at your mother . I 'm just a little uncomfortable . It will pass .  
Everything will be fine .. don't worry ! Then I took her hand to reassure her and carried her to my lips for a kiss there .  
The taxi dropped us off at the airport , we were immediately save us and our luggage. We still had to wait for the call of our flight. Aria always seemed worried.  
- Aria baby .. tell me .. There are more than that .. I can see  
- Ezra .. I uh .. I didn't tell you everything ..  
- All said what? Aria .. you worry me there !  
- Well you remember when you went to meet Malcolm ?  
- Yes .. but why did you speak to this again now ? Thing of the past ..  
- I have to tell you something .. you should know .. I spent time with Wes you remember ?  
- Yes .. I said a little worried my turn to what she was about to reveal myself to him .  
- And. .. We .. we .. we kissed, we stopped immediately the kiss to last a few seconds but ...  
- I ..  
- I 'm sorry Ezra .. I had to tell you ...  
- And so this is to see Wes again who putting you in this state ?  
- No .. it is not told ya .. I 'm sorry .. Ezra  
- You .. you had feelings for him ?  
No ! Ezra .. no .. no I 've never had .. I guess I missed you .. your brother was there, it was nice .. it was left to go at the time.  
- Okay , I wanted to know right away, baby ..  
- You have pain ?  
- A little .. but it goes .. I assure you .. thank you for being honest.  
- I owed you Ezra ..  
Call our flight had sound. It was time to catch our flight . In the plane, the atmosphere was a little tense. We were in a kind of discussion where we were both embarrass. Aria's revelation about his kiss with Wesley , my little brother had made us uncomfortable . I do not know if it was a good thing for me to know at this time, so close to finding my family and Wes review at the same time . I do not know what reaction I would get in front of him . He kissed my girlfriend .. It does not behave this way. I tried to control my negative emotions when it was Aria and I, like my jealousy Sacha had Vallue us some disputes. I do not want Aria sees me like this. I wanted her to have me always a positive image. I showed her enough of my negative sides for the rest of our lives. I was going to do my more in a while , there was no question that anything at this moment come compromise . So I tried to calm myself . The situation was not that serious . They had made a mistake a long time ago now , I had in mind and let the storm pass .  
- You alright? Asked Aria  
- Yes it is .. I struggled to digest for Wes , but it happened. We will enjoy our holiday. I will take you. I look forward to having you to myself.  
- Oh .. let me guess what you would do? She said laughing .  
- Well actually .. you know me now .. I intend to make love to you, Miss Montgomery ..  
- Why not start ? How about a little visit to the bathroom?  
- Aria bathroom ... ?  
- And then? It is in the bathroom that our history started right?  
- Aria .. no .. I .. She stood up .. throwing me a naughty look and she walked to the back of the device. I sat in my seat a few moments , not wanting to join. I could not .. We were on a plane . We were in a plane .. I repeated myself trying to convince me to stay in my place. But I did not managed to control myself , a few seconds later I 'd agree with Aria at the rear of the unit. I checked no one was watching and I knocked on the bathroom door. Aria opened and pulled me inside by pulling on my shirt . She immediately kissed me . I picked her up and was installing the sink cabinet . I kissed her back . She did not hesitate for a moment and took off my shirt while I unbuttoned her blouse. Her chest appeared and I was immediately taken into the whirlwind of excitement , that of making love to her and more importantly in a plane. She had already attacked the buttons on my jeans. The next second I was already naked, my pants and my boxers on the ankles . I lifted her skirt and to my amazement she had removed her underwear . I kissed her with more passion, I was very excited by the situation, just my habit again. I went into her then she moaned . I grabbed her thighs and gave a few well- paced hips to show her how much I liked the situation.  
- Like it? She asked me,  
- Oh .. baby .. yes .. I ... I replied  
- You see that I have good ideas ..  
- Oh ... yes .. very good .. I said. I kept going back and forth from my hips . I liked to feel it , I loved the feeling of our body in harmony. I loved just make love to her . My wish hips were becoming faster testifying that my orgasm was imminent. I pushed the little cries of pleasure in looking into her eyes. I wanted to see if she took her own pleasure and that was the case .. She squeezed a little strong hands on my ass , a sign that she was about to have maximum pleasure ..  
- Ezra... Ezra .. .. I .. I ...  
- I know baby .. yet? you still want ?  
- Oh .. yes .. Ezra doesn't stop I beg you ... I loved when she begged me like that. I was even more excited by her words. Which caused me to orgasm .  
- Aria.. ! Aria .. ... She kissed me with passion ... that's when we knocked on the door .. It was the hostess who asked what we regain our seats. The landing was soon.  
- I think we are not good at doing things discreetly Aria exclaimed laughing.  
- No, I think you 're right I replied .. We then returned our seats a few minutes later , the hostess gave us a smile when we passed her. I saw Aria blush , I found her beautiful again . We attach our belt , and I took her hand . I turned towards her, staring , I thought once again the fact that I ask her soon to be my wife and I had all the trouble in the world to hold back my tears .  
- Ezra ?  
- It's nothing , Aria .. this is nothing .. I'm just so happy .. And I placed a tender kiss on her lips. The plane touched down , and we could now leave the unit. Passing back to the hostess I felt a little embarrassed .. She gave me a smile again and told me she used .. We were not the first to want to do the love in an airplane. I blushed even more and leaving the plane and holding hands with my girlfriend.

My mother was waiting for us at the airport. She had not wanted to let us take a taxi. Wesley had accompanied her. After shaking my mother in my arms, I took my little brother and while hugging I whispered in his ear that we should discuss one on one as soon as possible. He looked at me with surprise and nodded .  
- You had a good flight ? asked my mother  
- Excellent mom .. I replied looking Aria blushed again ..  
- Yes Perfect Diane , she said  
- Good, now towards the house.  
On the path that led us to the house, we were discussing things and others. We told our married life since the last time we saw my mother. She explained to us what she had occupied her days . Wesley spoke about his studies. I watched for a moment , I was happy to see my family and be accompanied by Aria .

_**Aria's Pov**_

We arrived at Fitzgerald's home. It was a very large house. We saw at the first look that this family was well shot. Nothing to do with my parents 's little house to Rosewood . There was at the front a driveway lined with beautiful flowers , which led to a large porch . In front of the house pulled the driver. He opened the door and we all went down to the limo. I think over few moments the sumptuous house. It had three floors, large windows. It was a stone house that had a huge charm. There were flowers on the front and Liere which hung . It was just beautiful. I never had the opportunity to visit such a house , let alone stay there a few days. I was intimidated. Ezra took my hand and pulled me towards inside , he offered to show me around . I followed him without saying a word . These holidays promised to be very different from what I had experienced until then.


	23. Chapter 23 : The Fitzgerald's House

_**Aria's Pov**_

We visited this beautiful home. We were now alone in our room . It was , like the rest of the sublime house. The decor was tasteful . The walls were pale green . There was a double bed in black wood, linen was coordinated . Pillows and duvet were black and white stripes . The sheets were white , and in the middle sat a beautiful red rectangular cushion . Each side of the bed was a bedside table in light wood with two drawers each black color like the bed. Enthroned on these two gorgeous black lamps also . Opposite the bed , was a coordinated bedside commode. A television last cry was raised above . Ezra and I were able to devote ourselves to our passion, watch a good movie in black and white cradled in the arms of each other. On the other side of the room there was a dressing table with a beautiful chair, or I could do my makeup at leisure .. The room was very bright with two huge windows that opened onto a single balcony. You could see the pool in the garden . There were two other doors except that of the entrance of the room. One overlooked a huge dressing room , the other a bathroom just as amazing as the room. There was a bath which seemed to take the whole room so it was great.

- What do you think ? asked Ezra  
- This room is gorgeous ! I replied  
- I'm glad you like it . You want to rest a bit before dinner ?  
- I would love to do.  
- You want to unpack your bags where you want me to ask Naomi to do ?  
- Naomie ? I asked surprised  
- Yes, she is the maid ..  
- No no, it's good I'll do .. I said a little embarrassed at the idea that someone does it for me ..  
- I know you 're not used to, my love, but try to relax please.  
- Okay .. I promised him .. He then began to undress while I went out of my suitcase business . He began his shirt , then his shoes, his socks and he was soon in his underpants . I watched while leaving my toiletry bag .  
- Enjoy the view.. it is included in the price! my love .. he gave me a laugh when he won the bathroom at the same time flashing her underwear . I watched until he went into the shower.  
- Can you give me my shampoo please?  
- Yes of course .. I joined him and then handed him the bottle . Then I was setting on the toilet, decided to ask him some questions.  
- So this is where you lived when you were a child ?  
- Yes. It is ..  
- It seems to me a bit ..  
- A little what ?  
- Impersonal .. I don't know .. to ..  
- Yes it is but I was born here, I was used to. When I was little, I was not paying attention.  
- I don't feel comfortable yet .. it is so ...  
- So to be there and enjoy .. please do my heart , trying - he asked me while he was out of the shower and he was standing a few feet away from me completely naked .  
- I .. uh .. I mumbled, I find myself troubled to be so close of his naked body. I then got up, he pulled me towards him. Kissed my cheek and walked the room, the towel around his waist. He then slipped into bed , completely naked . I also decided to take a shower. Once I had finished, I returned with Ezra seemed already asleep. I snuggled against him, he muttered , then turned and took me in his arms. I fell asleep a few moments later , no doubt.  
A noise at the door woke me up , Naomie had warned us that dinner was ready. Ezra was already awake and dressed . He thanked the young woman we have notified and joined me on the bed. He kissed my forehead.

- Well rested , baby?  
- Yes .. and you?  
- Impeccably well .. this bed is perfect!  
- I should probably prepare myself , I do not want to be late .  
- No worries, I'll leave . I 'm going down. See you soon my love.  
- See you soon , I replied . One time I got up from the bed and walked to my bag. I went out one by one and was putting my outfits in the dressing room. I choose to put a blue dress and heels . I don't know how we dressed for dinner at the Fitzgerald. I thought it was a good option. Once ready I decided to see if I could find Ezra .

_**Ezra's Pov**_

Time had passed since I had left the house. The time when I lived there things were more complicated. I was struggling to live with all that money, which my mother used to get a single thing she wanted, or manipulate anyone . That we had won a few battles . Fortunately, this time there was over. And we were in a completely different relationship now . I rediscovered the house of my childhood, I had some good times here anyway, I had to admit . I was happy to be here a few days to enjoy my family. I joined my mother in the living room. We were sitting on the sofa with a glass of scotch in our hands as an aperitif . We discussed things and others when I decided to tell her the news.

- Mom, I .. I went to a jewelry store there a few weeks ago .. and I ..  
- Ezra ! Is that true? Finally .. she told me who obviously understood where I was coming from .  
- Yes mom, I decided . I'll ask her hand for our little getaway to Hawaii ..  
- Oh my son .. I'm so happy for you ..  
- She has not said yes yet , Mom ..  
- Say yes to what? We interrupted Aria ..  
- At a horse ride tomorrow! Cut my mother trying to save my secret.  
- A horse ? I never mounted horse .. she replied. I breathed a sigh of relief .. and played the game of my mother.  
- That's what I tell mom that you had not said yes yet , since you don't know how to ride .  
- I don't know so maybe we'll see. She said settling beside me . I took her hand as if to help her relax. She still seemed so nervous about being here.  
- What do you want to drink? asked my mother  
- A glass of fruit juice please Aria replied . My mother would call Naomie but I interrupted her and proposed to serve myself my girlfriend. We discussed things and others when we were warned that dinner was ready . This one happened beautifully , more minutes passed and Aria relaxed . She even managed to joke with my mother about me. Quarrels were beautiful and well past . I was happy to have a family with whom I could share anything other than shouting and arguing. The evening ended and I proposed to Aria for a ride in the park. She immediately agreed. Once outside, I took her hand and led her to a place that I loved when I was little . Where I took refuge when my mother scolded me . It was in the garden . A beautiful spot under a tree. There was the bench on which I spent lying to read stories hours comforted me when I felt alone between of the family that I did not understand. Birds could be heard sung when the sun had risen, and the sound of the fountain which was not far away. I proposed to Aria is sit with me.

- I had read here when I needed to be alone. I stood for hours I explained .  
- I love is so calm and beautiful. I understand why you came here .  
- I knew you'd like 'I replied , kissing her hand. We stood there silent, in the arms of each other . Nothing else existed but us . I felt so happy that it was scary . Scary the idea that all this stops one day, scary idea she refuses to marry yet , scary to the idea that my desire to start a new stage of our life make the escape to good.  
- I wish I had a place like this when I have my own house she said , breaking the silence of the night.  
- Oh yeah ? You want a house ?  
- Yes why it is so unlikely ? She asked  
- No no, it's just that I don't know .  
- Yes I want to raise my children in a house with a garden for them to play like I did little with Mike . I looked at her smiling, hear and talk to children, future rejoiced me . I thought then that maybe the idea had caught on and she was finally ready . I hoped so deep in my heart .  
- I love you My love, I replied by filing a tender kiss on her lips.  
- But I love you too 'she replied applicant to turn a kiss on mine. The night was perfect . These wonderful holiday announced .

**Thank you all for your reading and your reviews. Feel free to leave me your positive or negative opinion, they are always welcome. I hope you enjoy my story. Stay tuned for a new chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24: Finally friends

_**Ezra's Pov**_

My mother had insisted on taking Aria shopping girls this morning, she hoped to connect with my girlfriend to permanently erase the bad image she had given her from the beginning. I decided my side to enjoy this free time to spend time with Wesley . I had to discuss with him certain things. So I propose to go together run in the park in the next town . We had already walked two kilometers, he was panting and asked to take a break.

- Hey dude! I can't stand me .. I have not used to run like that! He gave me

- I see it ! You let uou go little brother. This is not how you appeal to girls! I replied in a tone of pleasantry .

- No worries on that side ! I assure you he laughs

- So much better then , speaking of girl. There was something I wanted to discuss .

- Ah ! That's why when this tour with the guys !

- Look, Wes , Aria told me to the kiss.

- Ez listen.

- No, you listen. At the time I was angry . This is my girlfriend , Wes , you could not. And then it happened. I just want you to know that I 'm going to ask her to marry me in a few weeks .

- I 'm happy for you he said squeezing me in his arms , really happy .

- Thank you, so there is no misunderstanding ?

- No , don't worry . It was a mistake , it stopped immediately. I left right after that .

- Well then no more about it . Let's go ! We leave . It takes you back in shape I shot him

- But how do you do to keep like that without being tired?

- Love , little brother , love gives me wings I replied as I walked away with small steps. Wesley immediately started running and caught me a few minutes later.

We had traveled about five kilometers when we decided it was time to go . Wesley had planned to meet friends for lunch and the rest of the afternoon. Once at home, I went up to my room to take a shower . Then I spent a comfortable fit and decided to go in the garden, on my bench a little reading . I bought a book there a few days and I was eager to start playback. I sat quietly on my bench , listening to the birds sung , water fountain casting. I measured again the extent of my happiness. I then opened the first page and threw me in reading this book.

_**Aria's Pov**_

- Yes you're right , this color suits me very well I love ! I said to Diane , opening the curtain of the dressing room , where I changed me tried a red blouse that Ezra 's mother had advised me .

- I 'd tell you ! Aria , I knew that this color is for you.

- Thank you. I looked in the mirror. This blouse was beautiful. It surely pleased to Ezra .

- With black jeans and high heels it would be perfect , said Diane

- You 're quite right, I replied smiling.

- Take , I offer Aria .

- No, Diane , I can not accept ..

- But yes Aria , it makes me happy . I want to spoil my future stepdaughter.

- That's nice, thank you very much . But for now your son has still not declared. and I think it's my fault. I scare him . I confessed to the mother of my boyfriend. I told Ezra that I was not ready , since only things had changed. I grew up and moved on. The loss of our baby had me thinking. The young woman on the beach had opened my eyes to a new option. I had hoped that Ezra makes his request there some time. He thought no more visibly .

- Don't be sad Aria . Things happen when they should. He will I am sure at one point when he feels that you are ready it will.

- Please tell me this words, Diane .

- No, thank to you for forgiving me . With what I do to you first and then Ezra I do not see how I could reconnect with my son . And you two were great. You managed to find the bottom of your heart the strength to forgive me . Thanks to you , my son is happy. He smiles every day that passes and I could not dream of a better life for him .

- Diane .. I took her in my arms while not knowing what her reaction would be . To my amazement , she squeezed me in turn . We finally made peace . She then asked me to make me happy and choose the outfits I wanted. She now wanted her money used to spoil the people she loves . I did party now . I was a little embarrassed but she still insisted again . I do not want to risk hurting . I decided then to accept . We spent the morning shopping. I had time to have access to clothing that I never could afford . I was like a little girl in a toy store. After buying some clothes and several pairs of shoes , we decided it was time to go . I climbed upstairs , I thought Ezra find in our room , I wanted to tell him about my morning with her mom , and show my purchases. He was not there. So I put the packages on our bed and I decided to go looking for him . He wasn 't the first floor. I stayed in the kitchen still reflecting sometime where he might be . Then an idea came to mind . I left the house to go in the garden. After several steps I finally arrived at the place he had shown me the day before. He was installed there on his favorite bench with a book in hand. It is this vision that I adored the most. See, buried in a book the outside world no longer exists . The story of his novel being for a moment all that was important and no matter the time that passes where what happens around him. I understand because I lived the same thing when I immersed myself in a good novel. We love words in common is what had brought us , this is what had born our love for each other .

- Hey my love, you're here . I was looking for you, I say to break the story in which he was immersed .

- Hey . I had not heard you he answered

- Yes I saw . This book looks very good. It seemed nothing exist around you.

- It is true, but you're wrong . Whatever the book there will always be one thing that will exist anyway.

- Really?

- You my love , no book , no story can make me forget that you exist .

- You're Adorable .

- You are more. Come, come kiss me he asked. I then sat down beside him . He put his lips on mine. I kissed him back .

_**Ezra's Pov**_

Week at my mother was coming to an end . We were leaving the next day we go to my father. We decided to go to bed early to be fit the next morning to make the few miles that separated us from our destination. It was night , I turned in bed, I did not feel Aria beside me . I then opened my eyes to realize that she was standing on the balcony. Then I got up and joined her . I placed myself behind her and I spent my arm around her waist .

- What's happening Aria ? You don't sleep ?

- No, apprehension maybe. I have trouble getting to sleep . I don't want to wake you when I woke up .

- Everything will be fine my love, you've managed to get along with my mother. You will come to hear you with my father thou shalt see .

- It does not really help Ezra .

- Come I know what you can relax I said . I went to the bathroom to take two towels, then I grabbed her hand and took her to the edge of the pool. I took off my pajamas and I plunged into the water. Despite the many late night , the water in the pool was a nice temperature. I left my head above water.

- Come on, you will see it is excellent .

- Ezra ! I 'm not going to swim naked in the pool of your mother , of course.

- And why not?

- And if someone hears us ?

- But not everyone sleep , come baby .. you'll see it will do you good. She hesitated a moment , then she took off her nightie and joined me in the water.

- You're right it is excellent ! She gave me

- I 'm always right .. , I concluded , approaching her . I took her in my arms. My lips met with hers. My tongue tried to force their way between her lips. She yielded almost immediately to her assault . I took her to the edge of the pool. I clung to the edge. She wrapped her legs around my waist. My hand went to her breast that I firmly grabbed my lips then attacked this one. I kissed her passionately which caused a little cry of pleasure . My tongue slowly walked along the nipple . I then climbed back up to his neck. I continued to kiss like that a few minutes. The amount of pleasure us, we abandon once more to one another . Our bodies became one in the pool under the starry sky.

_**Thank you again to all my readers. I am delighted to see the number of views increased with each publication of my chapters. Feel free to leave me your reviews , it is useful to improve. Please also give your opinion on what might happen to our two heroes . I can be inspired in your ideas . Thank you again to all . Stay tuned for a new chapter of "New start " .**_


	25. Chapter 25 : Childhood friend

_**Aria's Pov**_

We were on the road to reach Ezra's parents. I was going to meet his father . Ezra spoke rarely . The only information I obtained from him was his name : Jack and his parents had divorced when he was only twelve. He seemed to have no connection with him, which is why I was surprised when he asked me to go spend a week with him and also his stepmother Suzanne . The house was only thirty miles from that of Diana, which allowed Wesley to visit his father as often as he pleased . There were still fifteen kilometers to go. We were talking quietly during the journey. I tried to learn more about his father. He confessed that he had not been close to him in his teens but he regretted not having more contact with him than he had . He wanted to be close to her father as I was of mine. Despite our different about Ezra , we were always close . He could get the idea of my relationship with difficulties , it is on but it was successful. I had no information on his father about it.

- Are you sure your father agrees with our relationship?

- Aria Of course , I'm an adult , my father told me that attend .

- Yes , he knows the story .. all our history?

- Of course he knows our history. He knew that you were my student, he knows for the book, he knows how I do anything with this story . He also knows how much I love you . Don't worry he will be delighted with your presence .

- I know , you make me repeat it endlessly !

- Because it's true , Aria . I smiled . He was probably right , after all he knew his father better than me. And although I managed to become friends with Diane . Anything was possible after all. Finally we arrived at Jack and Suzanne . The house was less imposing than Diana, but she was still beautiful. The engine noise , residents were alerted by our arrival. The door opened , and we see down stairs a very elegant woman , short brown hair. A slender , with long legs . She had fair skin. She was beautiful, wearing a simple jeans and a pastel blue blouse. The man with her was the same size Ezra . He had graying hair. He was a handsome man , Ezra like him a lot. He had the same eyes, the same smile . The engine stopped, Ezra went to the passenger side to open the door for me as usual . He held out his hand to help me down . While not letting go my hand , he took me to meet his parents. First he kissed her stepmother and gave a hug to his father. He then turned to me.

- Dad, Suzanne I am pleased to introduce you to my girlfriend , Aria . Aria this is my father Jack and my mother Suzanne .

- Please to meet you , I tell them , holding my hand to say hello.

- No it threw us, Ezra's father said , he grabbed me and gave me a hug as he was followed by Suzanne .

- Pleased she said releasing her grip .

- You were right, my son , Jack intervenes . She's beautiful. I understand now why you lost when she was your student. .

- Dad ! Ezra launched

- Thank you, I replied , blushing.

- Have a good trip? Suzanne asked us when we came back inside the house.

- Yes very good Ezra answered immediately .

- Can I offer you something to drink? proposed Suzanne to us .

- With pleasure, I replied coffee would be welcome

- Oh yes a coffee if you like it Suzanne .

- Then go for coffee ! Will she exclaimed

Jack accompanied us to the living room while his wife ran into the kitchen. He offered us a seat. Ezra sat on the sofa beside me . His father took the chair in front of us .

- So my son , you make yourself scarce here . I was amazed at your call and even more your desire to spend a few days with us .

- I know dad, I do not live very ready now . It is not easy to come often

- I understand, but your calls are rare. I know we 're not very close. But I'm getting older and I'd like more regularly from you.

- That's why I 'm here , we benefited not worry, Ezra said .

- And then you Aria ? What do you do in life?

- I am still a student , Mr. Fitzgerald.

- Call me Jack! Oh yes it is true you are younger than my boy. And what you study ?

- Um, I said a little embarrassed by the remark he had made . Photography , but I also write , only then for me at the moment.

- She writes remarkable texts , added my boyfriend

- Oh exciting .. I understand that Ezra was attracted to you then . You are beautiful and you love writing.

- Thank you it is very nice Jack . That's when Suzanne walked into the room with a tray containing coffee cups .

- And then she said ..

- Thanks Suzanne , said her husband .

_**Ezra's Pov**_

I was delighted to see my father. Since leaving hospital I had not had the opportunity to hear from him . So I wanted to take this holiday to finally submit Aria . It was time he meets the one who makes my heart beat . We were in the living room talking quietly around a coffee when my father asked an embarrassing question.

- So when I do you have small children ? He threw

- Jack! See exclaimed his wife.

- Hmmm dad, I replied embarrassed. I did not want to broach the subject , I did not want to Aria uncomfortable but she looked , smiled and said :

- Do not worry Jack , you will grandfather. Be patient. I could not believe she had not mentioned the fact of not being ready as she does every time. I gave her a questioning look to which she replied with a smile .

The rest of the day passed quietly . We visited the property of my father and now we won our room, we install time before dinner. The room was very cozy . Aria had adored and praised Suzanne for her impeccable taste in decoration. I decided to take a shower before changing me for the meal. Aria was trying to put things in the dressing room.

- I was surprised by your answer earlier I shot her

- My answer ? She asked

- About the children.

- Ah ! this response. Well what I 'm saying it would be a grandfather. And it's true!

- Yes it's true , but I just expected that you talk to him your need to wait with us to become parents.

- Listen to my love, I know what I said . Do not worry about it , okay?

- Okay , I concluded . I had absolutely no intention to start an argument between us during our holiday. So I walked into the bathroom, undressed me and took a shower .

The dinner hour arrived . We shared a good time with them, when the phone rang. Harry was an old friend of my father who wanted to go and bring the dessert. My father agreed to receive . I knew Harry since I was young , I played with his daughter Maddy since kindergarten, we were close.. We shared so many good times. I never talked about it to Aria . I do not know why I remained vague about my childhood. When the friend of my father arrived , we were seated in the living room again. I was amazed that he had come with his daughter. When saw me she threw herself into my arms.

- Ezra ! But you've changed . You became a man say so! A handsome man !

- Maddy , you too have changed. You're still beautiful. Just that this is my girlfriend , Aria .

- Aria here Maddy , my childhood friend.

- Please to meet you made her Aria .

- Similarly threw the young woman. Maddy was always the same face with a few more years of course.

- Harry! I am happy to see you again , I say , shaking the hand of man .

- Ezra , what a great guy ! Aria , delighted.

- Delighted to she replied. After the presentations , everyone took a seat at the living room coffee table . Suzanne cut up the pie that Harry had brought and gave a piece to each of its guests. The discussion was going well , each evoking memories of the past , laughing good heart , remembering the events related by each other . Time passed at breakneck speed so that at one o'clock in the morning we were still talking . Maddy was going to remember this story about a dog that had brought us both a good punishment, when I noticed Aria was absent.

- Where is Aria ? I asked Suzanne .

- She apologized there is at least one hour Ezra . You did not notice ?

- No, completely embarrassed I said.

- She was tired and said goodnight to everyone. You were so caught up in your conversation with Maddy that you have not noticed !

- Oh .. I .. I'm sorry I said so at the meeting. I'll let you . I will join my girlfriend. I'm tired, I found an excuse . I gave leave to all the world , promising to spend Maddy see very quickly. And I won my room, very embarrassed behaved myself so Aria . When I entered the room , she was already in bed . I made a quick wash , I spent pajama bottoms and I lay beside her . I leaned over to whisper in her ear that I loved her.

- Hmm .. she replied

- You sleep my love ? I asked

- Yes I slept, but you cares ?

- Aria .. I'm sorry ..

- I'm sorry too .. now I 'm tired she said visibly upset that I have lent her no attention to the evening.

- Aria , please. We will not go to sleep angry ? Talk to me !

- You mean now ? Ah .. she called me apparently angrier than upset. You need only go back to your childhood friend, I sleep ! Good night. These were the last words she uttered that night. For the first time we slept together, she remained on her side. I act like an idiot, and she certainly knew Aria would not stop there.

_**Thank you for always being so many to read my story, I can not believe it . Feel free to leave me your reviews , it's always nice to get feedback on what we write . Soon for a new chapter :)**_


	26. Chapter 26 : Ezra's past

_**Ezra's pov**_

The next morning when I woke up, Aria was not in the room. So I got up and got ready for the day before joining the rest of my family on the ground floor . I found Suzanne in the kitchen. She was preparing pancakes for breakfast. The smell of hot coffee perfumed the room. The table was already set up. No trace of Aria here either. I greeted my mother and asked her if she knew where I could find my girlfriend. She replied that she had not seen, she thought she was still asleep and be the first trick . My father rejoined us a few moments later. He greeted us and served coffee before settling down with us at the table. Once we finished breakfast , I decided to go around the property looking for Aria , in case she decided to take a little air. She was not outside . I sent her a message and so went back to wait in the lounge . An hour later , I had no news of her , no reply to my message. I began to worry a little. My father asked me to go for a walk to discuss and try to relax . I hesitated and then finally accepted . Anyway , Aria was well reappear at a time . So we set off for a stroll among men. My father took us to a small corner of the countryside , near a river where he loved to fish. To my amazement I learned that he had this passion. I do not know much about the man he had become. Despite the fact that I was worried about Aria I liked to spend time with him alone.

- I know you're different from us Ezra , I mean you've never been attracted by the money and the benefits that can be drawn .

- Dad, I said in a tone which showed him that I was sorry .

- No son , it takes a moment to talk and say things. When we were married your mother and me. We made mistakes, let us take the money game has been . Our couple did not resist and we have neglected you and your brother . Physically not sure but emotionally we were not good parents. Use our money to solve the problems it was not very good. See you reject it ultimately made me proud of you and I wanted to tell you.

- Dad, this is not necessary. It's in the past now .

- Yes, but the past has distanced us , and in the end you and I are like two strangers. It should not be like that. I have two son and I know that . I want to change that. Tell me about you Ezra . Tell me about your life in California .

- I ... I have everything I always wanted. A superb job in a university where I teach . I really like teaching. Literature fascinates me. I love to share my love of books to students. And then there Aria . She makes me so happy , Dad. I do not think I could win her back after what I do. But she has forgiven me . And we live together now , I'm so in love with her it's scary sometimes . I am so afraid that everything stops in a fraction of a second. I could not continue without her.

- Why would you want that everything stops. There is no reason my son , he said to reassure me .

- I still constantly fooling . I love her so much and yet , every time I make the wrong choice. And it is she who suffers.

- But we are human , humans make mistakes , everything can be repaired. Come on boy, I 'm sure she loves you too hard.

- Well I hope dad, because I intend to ask for her hand .

- Oh, my son I am delighted for you. She is the one then? Is she ?

- Yes, this is it. I will make her my application in Hawaii. I planned everything .

- You're a romantic, like your father , 'he said smiling at me . At this point , the line plunged into the water . He climbed a beautiful fish , put it in his basket and relaunched the line. We stayed there a few hours again, time for my father to catch two fish over . Back home , I rushed inside. Aria was back, Suzanne told me she was in our room. I apologized to my parents and I went up to her. She was lying on the bed , she read a novel. Then I went over and put my knees to be at its height. I stared for a moment and smiled.

- Hello , my love. I missed you this morning. She looked up at me , and immediately plunged into reading. - Aria , please! Tell me , I'm sorry about last night . I let myself be taken by the conversation. I'm an idiot . She looked at me , closed her book , always up without a word. She put the book on the dresser. She stared at me again.

- I 'm not mad because you got caught in the conversation. They are old friends, you shared memories with them. This is normal and quite healthy she finally said .

- For what are you angry then? I questioned

- I 'm not mad !

- Aria , I can see that. Tell me ..

- You Ezra go again !

- I start it?

- You don't talk to me Ezra , don't tell me about your past. Events must happen to us so that I learn things about you .

- Aria .. I ..

- First Jackie and Maggie , Malcom, your name as you cut , your family has money .. Alison 's book and now Maddy ... I don't know anything about you ..

- But yes Aria , you know me . You know who I am.

- I want to know everything Ezra , I want to know your past, your childhood friends, where you come from . This is how I understand a relationship. And you do not talk to me ! You know everything about me . My friends, my family, my childhood stories .

- I 've said, Aria , I 'm not the kind to focus on the past. For me, the past is not important what matters is the present and the future.

- And I want to know your past. It is important to me.

- Aria , please. We will not argue for it .. I beg you . These are our holidays. You can not focus on the present? I asked .

- Ezra ! You do not understand anything .. I just want to ..

- You just want me to talk about things that are past and I want to focus on the present. Do not spoil our holiday, please. I 'll take a shower and then we will go for a walk. Just you and me .. okay .. ?

- Go take a shower ... she told me. I then approached and when I wanted a kiss on her lips, she turned her head . So I kissed her on the cheek and rejoined the bathroom . When I left the bathroom , she was gone. There was a note on the bed. "_I'm leaving with my parents. __I need time away from you. I want to make the point you want to keep your past for you , fine, but I want to share my life with someone who is willing to share everything with me . Stay with your father for the rest of the week, and join me if you're finally ready to launch yourself fully in our relationship. __Aria "_ . I stood there , standing in amazement. In the space of an evening , our vacation had turned into hell. I went down to meet my parents. Suzanne smiled at me, she took me in her arms.

- I'm sorry, Ezra . The taxi just take her. What has happened?

- She 's mad of me ! She just wanted me to talk about my past. And I don't like to talk about because it is not important to me , just because Aria was not one part . But she wants to know everything, she will not listen to me when I told her I 'm not comfortable talking about the past . I'm like that and she will not take me as I am. She left with her parents ! since it is like that ..

- Everything will be fine , Ezra . Share and join there.

- No, she wants to spend time with her family rather than me .. there she goes ! We may need to spend some time away from each other, that's all. I went up to my room. I lay on the bed , and I just sent her a message. " _Enjoy your parents . __See you soon_ . " I fell asleep a few moments later, still angry, without having answers.

_**Thank you all for your time , your reading. Feel free to leave me comments . Stay tuned for another chapter.**_


	27. Chapter 27: A surprise guest

_**Ezra's Pov**_

I woke up in the evening, the grueling morning had the effect on me. I was still angry with Aria , she was gone like that, without waiting for more . We could talk , talk but she chose to flee. I ' had not decided to call the first. I went down to meet my parents. I found Suzanne in the kitchen, preparing dinner . She smiled at me when I entered the room.

- You 're well rested ? She asked

- Yes thank you , I needed to sleep, this morning was trying. Where is my father ?

- He is in the living room , he looks a basketball game . You can join while I finish it if you want.

- Okay, thank you Suzanne I said , kissing her cheek. She smiled at me again . I had a beer in the fridge. I found my father sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee table, a beer in hand watching a basketball game. I smiled thinking I was just like him when I was watching a game. - What's the score ? I asked

- 6-12 ! You like basketball boy?

- Yes Dad !

- So come sit down with me he said. We stayed there to comment , screaming when a basket was scored and encourage our favorite team. I enjoyed the moment more than I would have imagined. I just regret that Aria is not here with us. She began to miss me , even though I was still angry . Once the match is over , Suzanne asked us to dinner. Wesley had happened, my father had invited for the evening. He wanted to have his two boys gathered around the table. This idea made me very happy. There were long we had been together all three. Wes asked me about the absence of Aria , I explained that I did not want to talk about it. The evening passed very quickly. We discussed things and others. I renewed slowly ties with my father. And I adored the idea of being able to include him in my life now , as I included my mother since my hospital stay . I lacked one thing to be really good tonight : Aria , and she understands that my past is not something I like to talk and she respect that.

- Why not invite Maddy out one evening , Ezra ? She seem happy to see you.

- I. .. I do not know. It was good to see her again, but you know..

- She's in the past , I know! I understand my son . But it might do you good to get out a little.

- I'll see , maybe .. I replied .

- I finally decide to invite my old friend for an evening two days later . We had planned to go for a beer in town. She was sitting beside me at the counter, she told her life, what she had done as a study and something else. She was very talkative. She already was when we were children , she had not changed. I listened but I was not really present . I missed more Aria . Anger had given way to sadness, missing my girlfriend and I wanted one thing , do not sit there with Maddy but with Aria . She noticed that I was distant.

- What 's wrong Ezra ? You are elsewhere.

- Excuse me , it's just that ..

- Your girlfriend miss you , huh ?

- How do you know ? I questioned

- Oh, it is not difficult to guess saw your head .. she said , laughing. Ezra Go ! It will go . You will find yourself and everything will be forgiven .. for now you're with me . We have not seen in years . Try enjoy some ..

- Yes you are right it is not very polite of me .. So what are you telling me ?

- That I was about to buy my own restaurant. You know how much I 've always loved cooking. Well I am determined ! .

- I 'm happy for you that's great!

- And you? What are your plans ?

- Me ? Uh . I want to marry . This is my big project at the moment. And start a family too.

- Really? Already ? I do not think you ever would .

- Ah ? And why .. ?

- I do not know I found your girlfriend you know .. very young, so I thought you were not there.

- Well, if you know. I replied annoyed by the way he talked to me about my relationship with Aria , which she knew nothing . I felt not to be in my place with her. We had nothing in common now . As I said my past is my past. And I liked it that way . So I decided to take her leave and go to my father .

Got to my room , I checked my messages and still no new to Aria . I began to regret my attitude. Not have been reached immediately ran after not having her , not having called. All I know now is that she missed me and wanted to find her.

_**Aria' s Pov**_

- But yes ! Zack says . I want to know how mom ended up ass in the river ! If you like it ..

- No Jack, no .. my mother said , placing her hand on her husband's mouth .

- But baby , your daughter wants to know ..

- Me too , exclaimed Mike .

- It is mostly mum you can not fight . I said, laughing good heart .

- Very well, but I will have my revenge exclaimed my mother laughing in turn . Zack then explained to us what happened to mom. We all burst out laughing at the end of his story .

- What an adventure mom!

- Oh yes .. then luckily the water was not cold ! She said , laughing again. Who wants coffee? She suggested . That what everyone responded enthusiastically a big yes .

- I'll help you mom, I said then accompanying her in the kitchen.

- I am happy to have you here and your brother

- I am happy to be there mom. It feels so good to find my family . I feel I will never be gone .

- So what? How did it go with your father ? And ?

- Laurel . Her name is Laurel mom.

- Yes it is. How it happened?

- Pretty good. It's pretty nice . I think I'll be able to get along with her. I could with Diane . I think I can do it with everyone now . We burst out laughing at the same time .

- You .. you alright? Then my mother asked me serious again .

- Yes , Mom, I ... why this question?

- Just because I know you my daughter, and I know that this fight with Ezra must be difficult for you.

- I do not want to talk about mom, he did not call . He doesn't miss me visibly .

- This is a man Aria , he has his pride.

- Stupid pride .. he has not even ran after me , or even called. I just do not want .. I was interrupted at this point by the bell at the front door.

- Hey ! Who can come to this hour ?

- You don't expect anyone Mom?

- No!

- I'll see .. you allow ?

- Yes go there darling, I finished the coffee. So I headed to the door wondering who could possibly come to this hour. I grabbed the handle I turned . I stood frozen in front of the door, it was the last person I expected to see at my mother's house : Noël Kahn !

- Hello , Aria . I'm sorry to bother you at this hour . I arrived today at my parents and I heard you were back in Rosewood . I just wanted to come say hello.

- Okay, Noël. I. .. I did not expect to see you. Between I beg you . Mom was preparing coffee precisely , do you want ?

- With pleasure! Thank you . So I invited to come Noël. I had not seen for a long time . We were finally reconciled after all this history with A. He had helped Ali, he was a good person in the end. We parted on good terms after all that.

- While Noël, what are you doing in life? I asked

- I'm in the football team of the University I hope to do my job and you?

- I finally studied photography .

- Oh, it's fantastic. The conversation revolved around our lives, our respective futures. We spent good time to discuss some of the evening. When it was time for us to leave our surprise guest. He made me promise to take dinner with him the next night . I finally accept. Then I helped my mother clean the house , and I won my room. I checked my phone, still no news of Ezra . So I decided to take a shower and go to bed. I had to find Hanna tomorrow for a day of shopping, she was also back for the holidays with her mother and we spent as much time together as possible .

Hanna was as adept as always shopping. She roamed the shops as I walked a good book , but I loved spending time with her. I told her my previous evening with Noël surprise visit and his invitation to dinner that evening. She was surprised that I could have accepted. She decided that I needed to find a dress and did not accept any refusal on my part. She knew exactly what to choose and what clothes would go together, she decided to make a fashion school and it was clear that for which it was intended. The day passed quickly. We had lunch every two passions and virtually the rest of the afternoon as a whole. Listen Hanna her adventures was a delight. When she laughed everyone in the room wanted to accompany her. I was so happy that we could find us a few days during the holidays , so she missed me as I missed Spencer , Emily and Alison . The time of my appointment with Noël coming to the corner and then I had to take leave of my best friend in high school. I came home my mother decided to take a shower and get ready. Noël arrived an hour and a half later , he had made a reservation at a restaurant in Philadelphia, we discuss things and others on the journey. The evening passed quietly , and was still very nice . Noël was a very nice young man and very pleasant to talk to , it was a pleasure . He walked me up to my mother . We were on the porch, I was going to thank you for this wonderful evening, when he came up to me and put his lips on mine . He tightened his grip , wanting to give his a little kiss more intensity. I stood there , without a sketch surprise move by the situation . Then I stepped back a step ..

- Noël , no .. I do .. I do not have time to finish my sentence as someone caught him by the shoulder by turning on itself. I understood nothing of what happened afterwards . All I am is the lip Noël Blood and Ezra who stood in front of him , drawing the anger on his face.

- Do not touch my girlfriend , Khan ! he yelled

- I would have had to know she was! Replied Noël . You're not going fine? The tone rose rapidly between the two men , so that the noise had alerted Jack, Mike and my mother. Ezra and Noël was only a few centimeters from each other when Zack intervened to separate them.

- Calm down guys , let down the pressure ! What's going on?

- I kissed Aria ! I did not know they were still a couple these two ! replied Noël . He turned towards me, greeting me before returning to his car and leave the driveway to the house .

- Ezra ! What's wrong with you? We don't hit people like that! And what are you doing here? I shouted at him then .

- I think I 'm exactly where I should be ! he threw

- Really? I questioned him.

- Yes here , to fight for us.

_**Thank you again for taking the time to read my story. The number of views increases every day I'm impressed. I would like to know your opinion please do feel free to leave me a review. Stay tuned for a new chapter ;)**_


	28. Chapter 28 : fight for us

_**Aria's Pov**_

Ezra was there in front of me. He had hit Noël, I had never seen such violence in him. He was imbued with such anger . At that moment I didn't know what to think.

- You fight for us ? Taking his sentence.

- Yes ..

- In fact , you just literally beat you I replied. He smiled . We remained silent a few moments on the porch. Zack, my mother and Mike went inside to leave us some privacy .

- So ? I asked

- You should not have to leave ..

- I had a choice ? The I questioned

- Yes, you should have stayed , we would talk , and ..

- And ? So it's my fault ?

- Aria No , I did not say that ..

- You say exactly that it's my fault because I did not have to leave.

- Aria No , I did not say that. I'm just saying you should not have to leave because ..

- Because? I asked again. I felt anger rising in me because obviously he would not give me what I expected. I should not have to leave? I have waited patiently for your memories back one by one before my eyes and make me feel more a stranger among your relatives ?

- No, Aria .. listen ..

- I should have waited .. and what? What? At that moment I saw his bloody hand . He hit so hard that he had cut on top. - You bleed .. come inside I 'll clean it .

- No Aria ... wait ..

- Will be discussed later , just treat this hand. I opened the door and invited him to enter. He did not say a word and accompanied me to the living room.

- Sit down , I 'll be back . I climbed upstairs to find something to clean the wound and went back down quickly at the living room. Mom and Zack had joined Ezra . I sat close to him and nursed his hand. I got up when he grabbed my arm.

- Aria .. please. Listen to me ...

- No, Ezra later when we are alone .. I told him

- We can leave if you prefer, my mother suggested .

- No, Ella is good. You can stay on the contrary he said , still holding my arm.

- Aria , I often make mistakes when it concerns you . I do not always do things in the right way . I say things or behaviors that I hurt you . You want to know everything about me, what I 'm talking about my past and I did not do it because my past matter to me just because you did not part . All that matters to me , all that matters to me is you, and only you ..

- Ezra .. I .. I told him a tear start running down my cheek.

- No, let me finish .. If you want me to talk to you about my past, I would. I'll tell you all about me, my hidden secrets , people that I knew that I liked .. because I don't want to lose you. I told you that I often make mistakes but I know that the only error that I have not done is to be entered in this bar and falling in love with you. Let me spend our entire lives tell you about my past and our future . At that moment , I saw to one knee and pull out a box from his pocket.

- Ezra ..

- Aria , will you marry me? He asked. I stared a moment .. The time seemed suspended. The words he had just uttered . The promise he had made me . It was exactly the one I was dreaming.

- Yes .. yes .. Ezra I want to marry you ... I replied .. He stood up , took me in his arms and made me spin in the air. He then rested me and kissed me passionately ..

- Aria .. I love you I love you so much. You make me the happiest man in the world ..

- And you make me the happiest woman in the world .. I love you too.

- Congratulations lovers ! Zack then threw Ezra spent the beautiful ring he had bought around my finger .

- Congratulations children , 'said my mother taking me in her arms to turn . - I'm so happy for you my dear. I wish you much happiness as I know. and you Ezra take care of my daughter ! she said shaking him in her arms in turn .

- I promise you Ella, I promise .

- And now we must celebrate the event said Zack. I took a bottle of champagne in the cellar. You will look for glasses, Ella ?

- Okay, said my mother leaving the room . I found myself alone with Ezra .

- You had planned this for a long time or you have purchased a ring before coming ?

- No I bought the ring for weeks already , my love. I had to make you my proposal when we would have been alone for our romantic getaway . I had planned something romantic .

- I screwed then?

- No, baby. You didn't spoil .. nothing. Instead .. he said smiling.

- And if I can reassure you that the proposal is the most romantic thing I've ever seen I said . Mike had just joined us, my mother looked quizzically when he saw her arrive with glasses .

- Your sister has great news to celebrate she said

- Finally ! you finally decide you're Ezra ?

- Yes .. Mike finally answered my fiance .

- It was time both concluded my brother. We all burst out laughing after that.

_**Ezra's Pov**_

I thought losing her once again , to see her there on the porch , Noël putting his lips on hers was unsustainable. But everything would be fine , we 'll be fine . I realized that no matter what I had to do or say nothing was important if Aria was not there . A stupid argument had almost ruin everything but everything ended well . I would finally realize a dream .. marry the most wonderful woman in the world , wedding Aria . We were all there to celebrate the new glass of champagne in hand . I watched my wonderful fiancee , I do not believe I uttered these words .. my fiancee . After all we had been through , I could not believe it.

- So ? The wedding will be when? Asked Ella .

- I .. we still don't know I said looking Aria .

- No Mom is not yet known . I. .. I did not know there was another hour I was going to marry, Aria said , laughing.

- We must think of this children, because it is a marriage preparation, a lot of preparation.

- We 'll think Ella .. I promise you that we will think about it.

- And for the place ? where you're getting married ? She asked again

- Mom .. Mom .. breathe .. breathe .. hopefully Aria replied taking her in her arms ..

- It's just that .. that .. a tear rolled down her cheeks.

- Oh Mom .. don't cry .. don't cry .. Aria whispered softly .

- These are tears of joy sweetie .. don't worry .

- Ah ! girls exclaimed Mike .. we all burst out laughing on hearing these words.

- It's late suddenly said Aria . I don't know about you but I 'm tired. Can we go to bed ? Ezra you come with me ?

- Yes my love, I 'm tired too. Good Night everyone, I said taking off and Aria next to the first floor . Once alone in the room, she drew me to her.

- Alone at last , my future husband .. she whispered in my ear .

- Oh .. I love to hear that word in your mouth .. I said

- My future husband .. she repeated again. Our eyes met for a moment , we fix one and another. A tear rolled down my cheek. I was so happy at that moment .

- Well, my love. How it will be at our wedding if you already crying now .

- I wonder ... I replied putting my lips on hers . Her tongue brushed my upper lip. I opened the lips and the kiss became more passionate.

- Missed you so much my love , many times I repeated it.

- You too , you too .. I never want to relive it ..

- I promise .. And now will quickly prepare you for the night, my heart , I can shake the love of my life in my arms to sleep tonight. She went into the bathroom. During this time I went down quickly until my car to pick up my bag and returned quickly to her. She had already changed and was wearing a very sexy lingerie.

- Oh .. pretty ! I exclaimed as I entered the room .

- I told myself that it would be appropriate for the situation she replied .

- This is perfect I replied taking her in my arms and kissing her again . I was my turn to prepare me for the night and joined her in bed. We were so happy to see us finally after separation. We made passionate love that night and we fell asleep in the arms of each other .

The next morning when I woke up , Aria was still asleep . She had her head on my chest and her left hand was on my stomach. I gently stroked her hair enjoying this moment of intimacy with her.

- Huumm she said

- My heart .. you're awake .. ? I asked .. She looked at me and gave me a big smile.

- Yes your fault . You got me off to a nice dream ..

- Oh .. I'm sorry .. and what was this dream I asked .

- You asked me to marry you .. she said then.

- Aria .. look at your hand .. this is not a dream. I asked you to marry me .. She looked at me again and smiled again .

- I love you Mr. Fitz

- I love you future Mrs. Fitz .

- Oh .. this is the first time I hear this, is strange.

- It will get used .. I tell her thinking about how I would be proud that she carries the same name as soon mine.

- Ezra ? You know I think I know when I love that we're getting married .

- Really? Tell me !

- To December ..

- December ?

- Yes I think weddings are very romantic in December .. and I always thought that if I got married in December it would be .. What do you think ?

- Well this will be in December ! I concluded

- And what do you think the fact we were married here in Rosewood where it all started ?

- This is a great idea I replied

- Then this is perfect there is just take care of everything else. I do not know anything about me marriage . You'll tell me what to do I said

- I do not know anything either Ezra . I think a little help would be appreciated .

- I also think so . You think our mothers may agree and work together to make our wedding a success?

- I think so , Ezra .. I think so .

After this little discussion , cradled in the arms of each other we decided it was time to prepare ourselves and go for a good breakfast. Aria wanted then went to break the news to her father and Hanna . I agreed with her that the announcement to Byron made me a little nervous. He had come to accept our relationship, but since he had learned to Alison and the book he was less enthusiasm as our couple. I was worried about the reaction but did not dare talk to Aria . We will face once more together as always .

_**Thank you again to all those who take the time to read my story. Thank you for your reviews, don't hesitate to give your opinion. Stay tuned for a new chapter**_


	29. Chapter 29 : Whatever the difficulties

_**Aria's Pov**_

I pushed the door of the Brew, this place where we had been so often with the girls during high school . I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. As to remember the good memories we had with Spencer , Emily and Hanna . The latter was also sitting there on one of the sofas in the back of the room . She was holding a cup which you could see the smoke escape.

- Hey , sorry I did not expect you to order I really want my coffee she said

- Hey , this is nothing Hanna . I held her in my arms a few seconds.

- Then show it to me, show it to me! She repeated me . So I stretched my hand to her she could see my engagement ring .

- I love it! I say

- Yes it is superb. So tell how was it?

- Absolutely perfect ! I told

- He put one knee and everything? She asked

- Yes, the knee and he pulled out the ring. It was magical!

- Congratulations , I 'm so happy for you both .. finally .

- Yes , after all that we went through in being here today is a miracle , I replied .

- Oh la la .. I'm already very excited about the preparation .. you one of those opportunities !

- Hanna, I wanted to ask you something ... I said a trembling voice

- Yes ... c'mon she then exclaimed .

- Will you be my bridesmaid? She smiled for a moment , a tear trickled down her cheek ... I stared

- Yes , of course yes . Aria Oh .. She pulled me towards her and hugged me tightly in her arms . We remained sitting on the couch talking for over an hour. She gave me ideas and spoke with enthusiasm of the ceremony. A little later , I left to find Ezra , we had to go see my father and Laurel announce the news. Ezra like me were a little nervous about this ad . My father had not jumped for joy at the thought that Ezra and I are back together after the story of the book, he was not pleased to learn that either we live together ... I' m worried for the future. Once parked outside the house, Ezra turned off the engine . He stood hands on the steering wheel a few moments he seemed really uncomfortable . I put my hand on his and smiled. He stared at me , dropped a quick kiss on my lips and left the car. We were now just two at the front door, hand in hand . I pressed the doorbell , we stood silent until my father opens . This is Laurel who appeared first.

- Hey , hello Aria . I am happy to see you.

- Me too , Laurel. My father is here? We need to talk to him.

- Yes he is in his office, I'm going to prevent him. We stood in the hall, as she ran into the room down the hall . The silence was heavy. We were always Ezra and me, hand in hand .

- Hey , honey. I did not know you were coming today said my father out of his office. He stopped right in front of us . He kissed me on the cheek and turned to Ezra .

- I did not know you were in town .

- Hello Byron, yes I arrived last night Ezra replied .

- Hello Dad I said to myself. We are here today because we have to talk to you.

- Okay , let's go in the living room . We sat on sofas , Ezra beside me and my father just opposite.

- Hum. Ezra .. did .

- So ? Asked my father.

- We came to tell you that I asked Aria to marry me and she accepted said Ezra visibly more nervous than when we arrived .

- Excuse me? asked dad

- I. .. I asked Aria to be my wife .. repeated my fiance

- Yes .. I heard there is no question that to happen!

- Dad !

- No Aria ! Not after what he did .. not after what you've been through ! No! he Cried then,

- Byron, .. I tried to explain Ezra

- Nothing at all .. she is still at the University , she completed her studies at the moment. She's too young to get married! No, I do not give my consent to the marriage , there is no question that this happens .. he added, fixing Ezra reading anger in his eyes.

- Dad ! I shouted again. We are not asking your permission . We love and I agreed to become his wife. You do not have a say . I 'd just make you share my happiness .

- Well .. he said well I would not be present, do not count on me .. he concludes

- Dad .. no .. I said, tears ..

- Byron .. intervened Ezra

- I would not go back on my decision, I am against this marriage. I would not come ! Now I think it's time for you to go .

- Yes, I think so , 'I replied with tears still flowing. We met on the porch outside the house. I was in tears . Ezra pulled me towards him and took me in his arms.

- I'm sorry baby, it's okay , it's okay .. he repeated trying to calm me down. Come back to your mother . He took my hand , I followed him up the car.

- We could go somewhere else ? You could just roll straight ahead please?

- If you want ..

_**Ezra's Pov**_

She needed to get away and I knew exactly where to take her . We drove for a while when I finally saw our destination. The cabin ! I still had the keys and my friend had given me permission to go there as soon as I wanted . When she recognized the place Aria smiled.

- Oh Ezra ! This is a wonderful idea.

- I knew you'd like it . I tell myself that it would do us good to find ourselves both.

- Perfect ! She said. The place had not changed . It was always the hut we talked about , the one that made us dream , the ideal place to escape the worries.

- You want me to prepare tea? I asked

- No, I'll make tea . I'm Rather a fire in the fireplace. I want to enjoy a good fire.

- Okay my love. So I 'm working to the fire in the hearth. I recovered coverage in lingerie . We sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace, in the arms of each other .

- I am with you Ezra , so not matters what if my father does not understand.

- It will be fine , my love. I'm sure he will eventually change his mind. Everything will be fine . She stared at me with eyes so sad that I had only one desire is to embrace to remove the sadness she had in her at that moment. I put my lips on hers and she instantly replied to my kiss with passion. I stepped back a little, staring at the back and one thought crossed my mind at that moment . I rushed again on her lips and unbuttoned her blouse. She was obviously in the same condition as she attacked me turn to the buttons on my shirt. I lay on the couch and ran my hand under her skirt . Her thigh shivered under my caresses . Then I removed her underwear , my hand finding the way to the crotch of Aria . I felt her body tremble under my caresses . My lips left hers to travel down her neck. I kissed her passionately , running my tongue over every inch of her skin. My lips down again and met her breast. My tongue then lingered on her nipple . She let out a groan of satisfaction. I intensifies movements of my fingers in her to give her even more pleasure . My lips continued their way back to finish instead of my fingers . I wanted her thigh firmly between my hands as my tongue traveled her privacy. She arched under the effect of the pleasure caused by my caresses.

- Ezra ... she moaned . To hear her pronounce my name so excited me advantage again. I intensifies movements of my tongue , she screamed more and louder , taking advantage of where we were, no one could hear . After a while I slowly went up my mouth to hers. She took the opportunity to take off my pants and grab my cock in her hands . The movement back and forth she lavished on me I had an immediate effect. I felt the pleasure grow more and more each second. I pushed my turn a cry of pleasure .

- Let me show you what I do know she said . She pushed me backwards forcing me to sit down . She knelt between my legs and grabbed my cock between her lips. She had never done this before . I had never asked before , I do not want to risk of shock or something of the sort. Apparently she knew how. Her lips and tongue came and went on my skin causing multiple chills, I grabbed a pillow from the couch . My fingers pressed it harder and harder as my pleasure grew. When she felt that I was about to have an orgasm , she came to sit on me. Our bodies were now more than . I put my hands on either side of her hips , she put hers on my chest . We continued to make love like that for several minutes. Then she sank down on the couch next to me completely sweaty, I was just as much.

- Aria , it was just .. I say breathlessly .

- Oh yes then she replied breathlessly too. We resumed forces each remained in this position , I just stroked her thigh.

- What would you say a good shower ? I offered her a few moments later .

- This is a great idea.

It was already late in the afternoon and we did not have lunch. Aria felt better than arriving , to find we both had done her a world of good . I suggested her to go . There was no provision in the cabin. Once arrived at Ella, we had to explain what had happened with Byron. Ella was worried about her daughter. Aria reassured her by telling her that I knew how to take care of her. She looked at me and gave me a knowing smile as he uttered these words. Zack offered to cook since we had nothing our drinks swallow except for breakfast. The evening ended more quietly than it began . Ella promised to try to talk to her ex-husband and bring him back to reason. Aria thanked her by taking her in her arms. I felt sorry for my fiancee , her problems with her father only came because I was present in her life, but I could not help but I loved her too much to let her go. I could not live without her, she was what I expected, I dreamed that I would not let anyone tell me that our history is not the most beautiful thing in the world. Whatever the difficulties, it's worth it to fight for our love. Aria was going to be my wife five months now and no one could change that. I will not let anyone change that.

_**Thank you once again for all the visits and reads my story. Feel free to leave me your comments . See you soon for a new chapter.**_


	30. Chapter 30 A nice surprise

_**Aria's Pov**_

Daylight roused me from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes to get used to the light of day . I loved taking the time to wake up. I wanted to surround Ezra for a morning hug. I liked to curl up in his arms before anything else is the day. My hand explored the side of the bed was desperately empty , Ezra was no longer with me. On his pillow lay a word and a rose. On paper it was written _"Meet me where it all started .. I love you Ezra ."_ So I sat in bed inspiring scent of the flower . It was bright red , of incredible beauty . Nature offers us extraordinary things. I got out of bed and grabbed my camera , I wanted to capture this romantic gift from my fiance. I lay the rose which I had found next to the note on the pillow and I took a few shots. Then I took the word and was putting it carefully in the box that I kept in my room, that I had kept all the memories of special moments of our relationship. Then I was spinning in the bathroom so getting ready for the day. Mom in the kitchen had prepared breakfast and was finishing her coffee . Zack and Mike had already left for work . Mike worked at Brew for the holidays. He wanted to make a little pocket money.

- Did you sleep well , darling?

- Yes mom, like a baby I replied smiling

- I'm sorry about the story with your father , Aria

- Don't worry Mom, you 're for nothing there.

- I 'll talk to him as I told you yesterday.

- Thank you, Mom , but you're not forced you know.

- I know, but I want to do . Your father change his mind .

- I hope mom .. I hope.

- So darling, what are you going to do today?

- Ezra wants me to find him , he apparently expected something. He left me a note this morning and this pretty pink . I placed the flower in a vase on the kitchen counter .

- Oh .. he seems to be really in love , huh.

- I think mom , yes.

- I think we can be safe . My misgivings are completely gone about believe me. You are lucky . I'm so happy for you . I always wanted the best for my children. And you see just as well with him makes me happy.

- Thank you mom, I said , taking her in my arms. I love you

- I love you baby.

I sat at our table and took a good breakfast. I would die of hunger and I adored cooking mama . Our conversation turned mainly around the wedding and I had a feeling this would be the case for each of our discussions over the coming months .

- Will I go there, I have an appointment with the man of my life.

- Yes , go don't do expect more . Good day.

- To you too mom.

When I walked into the bar, a chill will travel my body. This place was so charged with emotion. I thought found Ezra sitting at the bar and instead there was a young brunette woman perched on the stool where I met my fiance the first time. I threw a quick glance trying to find the man of my dreams. The girl turned on herself, the face that appeared was familiar : Emily ! I ran into her arms. We stayed a few moments to hug us.

- What are you doing here ? I asked

- I waited ..

- I thought back Ezra ..

- Yes I know, he called me and told me what he planned to do I immediately accepted . I miss you so much. I didn't want to miss this opportunity .

- Planned what?

- Ah ! It's a surprise .. like this a clue. She handed me a new password of Ezra . This one said _"Meet me where we realized that our relationship was going to be difficult."_ I didn't have to think too long to know where I had to go . Emily was instructed to accompany me .

- On the way to school ! I told her so .

- Upon entering the old class of Ezra , I had the same feeling as when I entered the bar. What emotion , what memories . Once again Ezra was not there . Another young woman had taken his place at the teacher's desk , and it was none other than Spencer !

- Finally ! I almost expect she said, laughing .

- Spencer ! I threw myself into her arms. Emily also joined us and we stayed like this for a long time. I suppose you also called by Ezra ?

- Yes, he asked me to be there, I could not say no. We discussed a few minutes and then she handed me another paper from Ezra also _"Meet me where our hands are grazed in the dark"_ .. The movie .. it could be that film .

- Go girls! We will find Hanna , I guess.

- It is said .. then went into heart Spencer and Emily .

I was right there was a blonde . But it was Ali. Like the other two times I welcomed my friend with great happiness. As for my other two appointments I also had a word of Ezra who simply said _" meet me where I cooked you a two meals that I knew almost cooked at the time ."_ In reading this last word, the memories came back to my mind. So we lived in this little apartment. Incredible Ezra could have access to it again. I was eager to get me there. This small apartment so I missed .

We were all four to 3B , I hesitated for a moment , I looked under the mat and found the key. By pushing the door , my hand trembled with emotion. I went there and I found Hanna stood with a big smile lit up her face. Ezra was there too. He was holding a bouquet of roses in hand . I walked toward them with my hands still trembling . I squeezed Hanna in my arms to greet her. The girls did the same , happy to be together . Then I approached Ezra . He handed me the flowers and deposited a kiss on my lips.

- Ezra ? What .. ?

- My love , I wanted to surprise you with this . I tell myself a little party at 3B could be perfect to celebrate our engagement with your best friends . And I say what better than to go through all the places that counted for us.

- Ezra Oh , you're so romantic. I love you . Thank you , thank you for everything.

- And now ... champagne! Hanna launched .

- Oh yes then exclaimed Emily . Spencer undertook to open the bottle and serve the guests. Once everyone had a drink in hand . The girls got up and toasted in our honor. The party lasted a good part of the day . We did not want it to stop . We ended up ordering. I don't believe it to be here. The apartment was the same. Nothing had changed . Everything was exactly the same place. Ezra had told me he hadn't have the heart to part with our first love nest . He wanted to keep it for when he returned to Rosewood if the mood took him . He could not bring himself to let a responsible place of many memories and emotions. The girls told what was happening in their lives. I asked Emily , Spencer and Ali join Hanna to be my bridesmaids what they all answered yes without hesitation. As it was good to be back every five , as they missed me my friends, my best friends , those who I would give my life if I had to. It was becoming later and none of us could resolve to leave. Ezra then suggested we stay sleeping all five at the apartment , he would sleep at my mother place. I thanked him for being so kind and attentive to me. He kissed me passionately and left us all five .

- Then threw Emily says how is the married life ?

- Well listening .. you have to make concessions , we must try to forget and think about the other but not too forget anyway .. it's not easy, it's scary but this is awesome! I explained to her.

- You surprise me that your life is great, you saw your boyfriend ? Ali launched . Ezra is a pearl , when I went to ... she interrupted .. humm

- So .. you and the girls love? Spencer changed the subject . I threw her a look that meant thank you for getting me out of there. I didn't like hearing about the relationship Alison had with Ezra , it reminded me of the lie that had separated us, and I did not like this episode reminded me of my life , it was too marked of pain and suffering .

- Well I 'm still with Travis said Hanna . He is adorable and I also very lucky. I did not think finding someone after Caleb yet . It was hard when he came back after some time but in the end I made a choice and I have no regrets . We do not live together we can take the time .

- Oh, Ezra and I too, only we take our time in the same apartment I said what made the girls laugh . The evening was in full swing . Spencer admitted that she did not find anyone at the moment and Ali either. Emily had made the acquaintance of a young woman a few weeks earlier , they got along yet well , but she did not know if it would lead to a serious relationship or not . We discussed our memories, both good and bad. The girls talked my bachelor party girl , as usual Hanna suggested several completely crazy ideas. We fell asleep around 3 o'clock in the morning . The evening was just what I needed.

_**Ezra's Pov**_

Aria had missed me last night I could not sleep well when she was not with me. But she had not seen the girls for so long that I knew that evening to stay entered they would be perfect to please her . And as soon as I could make her happy , I could not help but do so. I have planned a surprise tonight. We had planned to make a meal with Ella, Zack and Mike but also girls. Her mother would come and see Byron to convince him also with his new girlfriend . We wanted to bring all the people that matter to Aria . I was taking my shower to get ready for the day. Hot water flowing on my face made me a very foolish . I stayed like that story a few moments to enjoy the benefits of water on my skin. Suddenly, I felt a cool stream of air in my back, the sound of the door slid warned me that someone had just come with me. I quickly did a U-turn , Aria stood there totally naked .

- You agree some company Mr. Fitz ? She asked

- Oh .. yes .. of course I said happy to find her faster than expected . But what are you doing here?

- Well, I told myself that I could do something to thank my lovers surprise he gave me yesterday. I want to wake you, but you already was ...

- Hmm hmm I said while putting my lips on hers . She kissed me more passionately . She was clearly determined to thank me for the surprise of the day before, it was recess giving me pleasure as only she knew how . The water ran down my face, my hands caressing the hair of Aria when she was rising in me an intense wave of chills, proof that her lips and tongue knew exactly was they were doing. So the day started like that, in the shower, making love with the most wonderful woman in the world .

_**Thank you all for so many to follow and review my story .. Feel free to leave reviews .. See you soon for a new chapter**_


	31. Chapter 31 : A lovely evening

_**Ella's Pov**_

I promised Aria to talk to her father. He didn't want to hear about this marriage. His response didn't surprise me . He had never really accepted the fact that his daughter has fallen in love with her teacher. He wanted to Ezra for not having done enough to stop all this. Then learn that Ezra had hidden about Alison had only to reinforce his opinion . For him the teacher was not made for her daughter. In the car that led me to the new house where he had moved with his girlfriend , I was thinking that I was going to tell him. How to convince him to come to dinner with us tonight and especially convince him to change his mind about marriage . I had no idea how I was going to talk to him. I just don't believe he could have done that. We had always wanted to raise our children in respecting them, letting them do their own choice and their own error. Byron was against our principles of education when it was Ezra . If only he could take the time to look and see how he is in love with our daughter , he would be reassured. But only here , he didn't want to return to his position , his ego is sometimes very misplaced . I finally arrived at his new address . I parked , took a deep breath and got out of the car. Once outside the front door, I hesitated a moment before ringing . I hadn't seen Byron since few months now. Children growing up we didn't need to be in touch , and now that I lived with Zack, I had other concerns. I rang and waited patiently to see him open the door. A few seconds passed when he finally appeared. He doesn't appeared more surprised to see me here.

- Ella, I knew you'd come. It wasn't worth you move you know.

- Byron, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?

- Of course . He let me pass. I went for the first time in his new home. Nothing to do with what we had before him and me . The decor was totally different , his manner of dress was different, himself seemed different , far from the man I loved and married one day.

- So I guess you just tell me about Aria he finally told me

- Yes, I know you listening you've never been to this relationship.

- Yes, and if you'd let me do it , we would be rid of this man long ago.

- Byron, listening . Your daughter is happy, in love. This is what we always wanted for her, why not finally accept ?

- I cann't ! He took her, I can not forgive him !

- But Aria did that mean that we can ..

- No! Ella listening , you came to nothing. I don't want this marriage !

- But you can not decide on her life, that is her choice ..

- But I have to make my choice and I choose not to be present and not to consent to the marriage.

- You run the risk of losing her Byron, how can you ?

- I can't , it's not for her. She will realize I am ..

- And if this isn't the case ? If it was really the man of her life .. You should try it , I assure you. I observe and he only has eyes for her. He loves her , he really loves .

- Whatever! I don't change my mind .

- Okay, listen we organize a dinner tonight for Aria , all her friends will be there , as Mike . I would love you to join us. Just for your daughter.

- I. .. no I don't. It means I accept this relationship and this isn't the case . I began to get used to the idea and I learned the true reasons for its merger with Aria . He lied to Alison , I will never forgive him.

- Very well. Do as you wish . You 're welcome tonight. You decide . Goodbye.

- Goodbye, Ella .

I returned to my car. I definitely recognize more the man I had married young . His hatred for Ezra had made hard, cold . He had not once tried to understand them. How could he make that choice ? how could he turn his back on our daughter ? How not want to attend her wedding? I do understand more definitively . Back at home, I found Zack that had promised to return early from work to help me prepare everything. He was a loving, wonderful man . My second marriage was very different from the first .

- So what happened ? He asked

- In your opinion ? I answered him .

- Oh .. I'm sorry dear, really sorry. He pulled me to him and kissed me tenderly .

- I am sad to Aria , but it's his choice. If Byron wants to risk missing any important moments in the life of his daughter , too bad for him. And now to work.

- In your head orders! Gave me my husband.

We begin by setting the table . Once finished, I watched the result. I was pretty happy with the result and pleased to see such a large table set up in my living room. We then decide to go towards the kitchen. I planned to order dinner , but Zack had thought it would be better if we cooked . He loved it , and the idea of spending the afternoon cooking with him filled me with happiness. I looked from time to time to enable behind the stove . I couldn't believe to see take much to heart the realization of the meal. He invested so much when it came to Mike and Aria . He was lovely with them. I was grateful to him for that . It was almost time for the invite to arrive when I went down to the floor. I took the time to change . To my surprise I discovered that Spencer and Emily had already arrived . They were always so nice. I kissed them and was offering a drink . Moments later it was Hanna that sounded at the door, followed by a few minutes by Alison . We all expected the return of lovers for the evening to begin. We were talking about and discussing the good old days .

_**Ezra's Pov**_

I had to take Aria away from her mother all day. We decided that dinner would be a surprise. I was hoping that Ella was able to convince Byron to join us. Aria would be so happy and happiness mattered more than anything else in the world. We spent the day shopping in Philadelphia , to take a walk with your partner . The day was perfect as every time we were together. I parked Zach 's car in the driveway . He kindly offered us to use . I appreciate him very much, we love to share our love of travel, he has wonderful stories to tell about his many trips . We were at the front door when Aria looked at me with a surprised air. She said I heard voices coming from inside the house. I tried to dissuade her. She gave me a smile and opened the door . Everyone was present and Aria was surprised to find all the people that matter to her in the same place tonight. Especially since our stay at Rosewood nearing its end . Our flight was scheduled for the next day in late afternoon. Aria turned to me.

- So that was why this sudden urge to go into town to shop?

- Guilty! I threw her.

- And I guess Mom is in the confidence ..

- Exactly my dear, and Zack who cooked us a nice meal.

- You're all love .. she replied. Hugging each guest in her arms. She stared a moment Ella , her mother gave her a smile that meant she was sorry. I pulled the conclusion that Byron hadn't wanted to join us. I felt sad for Aria . I offered my help to Zack to serve a drink to guests. Alison is also proposed for while Aria talking with the other girls. We both found ourselves in the small kitchen . I didn't feel comfortable alone with Ali.

- You are a perfect fiancé, Ezra ! She threw

- Thank you, I replied.

- You're a good boy when we were .. I interrupted then .

- Listen Ali, what we were you and me was based on a lie.

- You also lied to Aria , where is the difference?

- What I feel for her has always been true , real. I lied about the fact of knowing you not my feelings for her.

- And why her?

- It does not explain it .. and me it was a no brainer .. that's all.

- And you and I ?

- A lie ...

- I see, Ezra ...

- I don't understand why you tell me about it Ali, I 'm engaged , I love Aria . You and me doesn't exist anymore for a long time ... At this moment, Aria entered the room . She immediately noticed the tense atmosphere that prevailed and our mutual embarrassment.

- What is happening here? She asked

- Nothing .. Alison cut immediately . I stared at my fiancée and smiled at her . She returned my smile. So I took the opportunity to join the rest of the guests leaving them alone both. They joined us moments later . Aria came to live next to me on the couch. She stared at me for a moment. I looked at her questioningly . She replied with a smile . And placed a soft kiss on my lips .

- All right, Ezra . All is well. I stared for a moment. And gave her a kiss in my turn , forgetting a few seconds we were , I don't immediately unleash my lips to hers .

- Hey! Get a room ! We threw Hanna as usual , always direct .

- Hanna, Emily replied ..

- Well what ?

- Like the good old days! exclaimed Spencer. We all burst out laughing at this point .

_**Ella's Pov**_

The evening took place in a friendly atmosphere. I remembered the years when the girls spend hours in Aria's room sleepovers to a DVD, manicure sessions on the couch, the endless discussions over the phone. That time I missed , I missed my little girl but the woman she had become made me proud . I stared for a long moment and a tear ran down my cheek. I came to realize that it would turn one day become a mother . My baby will become a mother in some time . I looked in turn Ezra , I saw him watching my daughter. I saw in his eyes all the love he felt for her and I felt so grateful that she could have met someone like him. The announcement of their relationship was not greeted with happiness and joy. We had them do through so many hardships trying to separate their love seemed even stronger. I congratulated myself on having been able to change my point of view, to have a chance to leave this love to have talk with Ezra and believing his love for my daughter. If only Byron could have made the same way.

- All is well my heart ? Asked Zack. You seem pensive ..

- I just thought I was lucky . And be in the midst of all filled me with happiness that's all.

- I am happy if so you are he replied

- I love you sir my husband.

- I love you too my wife.

The evening continued late into the night . We ended up going to bed and let the young people having fun together. Our surprise was a total success to see Aria 's eyes and smile that never left her face that evening.

_**Ezra' Pov**_

Everyone had left . We stayed some more time to discuss after Ella and Zack have gone to sleep . We were now alone in our room. Aria had approached me , looked at me a few seconds and then was nestled in my arms ...

- This is where I am the best .. she said

- And here I like that you're in my arms .. I replied ..

**_Thank you all for your _****_adorable_****_ comments . Thank you for reading my story and be more and more numerous. Continue to give me your opinion please don't hesitate to leave more comments. See you soon for a new chapter._**


	32. Chapter 32 : Paradise

_**Ezra's Pov**_

She lay there on the bed in our bungalow. The trip had exhausted .. We arrived the night before . I was up there one hour already. I looked her, gorgeous, naked , the sheet barely covering her body and I was measuring once again how lucky I was to have met her . My thoughts took me back to that day when she had opened the door of the bar. I remembered our first kiss in the bathroom, the first time we made love then I'd just get fired from Hollis, A. .. stalking, this day on the roof .. the pain I had done when she discovered everything .. and again the kiss in the park .. she was there before me ... and in a few months she became my wife. I let her sleep and I went out on the terrace. The landscape before my eyes was amazing. The sandy beach of golden yellow , transparent water .. lush vegetation , palm trees .. I took a deep breath .. I could not be happier .. I lay on one of the loungers at our disposal and threw me into reading a novel.

- Ezra .. my love .. you wake up ? I opened my eyes .. a kiss on my forehead and a soft voice .. pulling me from my sleep .. I threw a quick look and I quickly remembered where I was .. I must have fallen asleep ..

- .. Ohh .. I doze of moments I guess ..

- Yes, I think ..

- Then, you slept well ? I asked, stretching me

- Oh yes it was just perfect .. this is perfect .. you splurged my heart ..

- Well, actually .. not that much ..

- Really?

- It was my mother who gave us the trip. Her engagement gift .. ..

- She .. she knew .. ?

- Of course my love .. I said smiling.

- Let me think thank .. she replied with a grin .

- Good and what do you do?

- I'm hungry .. I'm starving ..

- Well let's go have breakfast then ..

- Okay, but before let me get dressed and take a shower .. I threw a glance at her outfit , she was wrapped in the cloth ..

- Hmm ... but I love your outfit I said I pulling at me ..

- Ezra ..

- Baby ?

- I 'm really hungry ..

- Okay .. go to dress before I change my mind .. I threw her by giving her a slap on the buttocks ..

- Ouch .. she said, laughing ..

The restaurant was like the rest , beautiful .. We were sitting facing the sea . A bouquet of exotic flower stood in the middle of the table. A waitress brought us the menu. Aria walked it with an envious air . All gave envy, there were spoiled for choice , and I like it, very hungry. Once our order, we expected with a glass of fruit juice passion.

- To our vacation getaway ! drank Aria

- For us, my love .. I looked sip her drink. And as is my habit I could not take my eyes off her. How could I do to live without her ? I think she would miss me even though I had never met .

- What do you do after our breakfast? I asked .

- I think I 'd love to go to the beach . I want to bask today.

- You don't want to take a trip or diving ?

- We're here for a fortnight , Ezra , we have time . I would just get over the trip, I am still exhausted .

- So it will be a day on the beach ..

- You're adorable she replied. Finally the waitress brought our meals. Everything looked delicious . Aria took a big bite and made a small noise of pleasure.

- Hmm this is divine ! She said you want to taste ?

- Yes I am well .. She handed me a fork on her plate and brought it to my mouth. Yum indeed! it is divine .

- You make me taste yours? She asked

- From baby Okay, I handed her my turn fork she immediately swallows ..

- Oh lalala it's so good ! She began to devour what she had on her plate . I looked amused. I loved seeing her so happy, so full of life. She had lived with A, made her appreciate life benefit . She took advantage of all those times when she could finally live without all that pressure behind . We finished our coffee quietly discussing marriage . We had to begin to share our ideas as we had only a few months.

- I think my mother will want invited all knowledge ..

- Ezra .. you think? You want a big wedding ?

- I want a marriage like us , my love.

- And what we like is to be surrounded by all the people we love . We'll have remember your mother. You'll have to explain that we want family and close friends.

- Yes, I think so .. I said smiling

- And you've already chosen your witnesses?

- I will ask Wesley of course and Hardy.

- But I have four bridesmaids it will take them a jumper .

- Well Hanna had Travis , of course. Wesley go with Ali, Spencer with Hardy. We missed a jumper for Emily .

- What do you think Mike ? She threw

- Well, it's perfect .. you know .. Our problem solved. After breakfast , we decided to return to our room to get ready for the day at the beach . But before we decided it was better to unpack our luggage. I put Aria's suitcase on the bed . She started packing her clothes. Once completed, Aria decided to change . She pulled the drawer knew a black bikini and a white pair of sneakers shorts. I decided to put a swimsuit, shorts and a simple tee. I took off my shirt to put whatever I chose . Aria watched me .

- You enjoy the view baby ? I asked , laughing

- Indeed it is very beautiful .. I see .. she replied laughing also .

- Hmm .. come here . She approached me. I squeezed her waist then stared for a moment . You know how I love you .. I told you

- I think I know , yes .. I placed a tender kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth and our kiss took another turn. She unbuttoned my trousers, fell to the ground . So I withdrew .

- I know undress alone, Miss Montgomery

- Yes, but this is so much better when it's me who does professor.

- Hmm .. I said my lips attacking her own again . I take of her clothes also .

- I also know undress me alone ..

- Yes, but this is so much better when it's me who does .. she smiled. I stared back and restart the kiss harder. My hands roamed her body, her mine .. I took her to the bed and gently lengthen . I got up on my elbows and looked at her lying there , naked. I loved watching her body so beautiful and perfect. With one hand I traversed curves thereof . We made love again ..

We stayed a few hours in the arms of each other completely naked. I held her in my arms, stroking her hair . Time seemed suspended, and we didn't need anything more at this precise moment . Everything was perfect . We had to go through so many trials, that the simplest things seemed to us the most wonderful living . We ended up getting up , we showered and dressed us to get us on the beach.

The scenery was once again amazing . The sand was a special golden color. There was not a breath of wind. He was seen because the palm remained motionless . We sat at the foot of one of them . Aria decided to take a photo and share it on Instagram for our friends and families. We asked both , sunglasses on our nose, a broad smile on our lips. She added as a comment _stranded in paradise_. Then she took her camera and took some pictures of the beautiful landscape. She also made pictures of us. She loved to take an impressive amount , she said to catch the time when we couldn't take . She put her camera in her beach bag and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen . She looked at me and handed me the bottle.

- Will you make me cream please?

- Oh .. happy baby. So she lay on her stomach , resting her head in her arms. I removed the cap and poured a little product on the top of her back. I spread the cream gently through each centimeter of her body with delight. I leaned over and put a kiss on her shoulders .. - You're so beautiful , my love , so beautiful ..

- I love you .. Thank you .. thank you Ezra for these great holiday ..

- But nothing my love, just to please you . And I 'm sure our travel destination Wedding you will too ..

- Because you have already decided ?

- Yes another surprise ..

- Ezra ! You're a hopeless romantic ..

- When it comes to us .. always .. And now your turn to make me cream ..

- Of course ..

The rest of the afternoon was held peacefully on the beach near the hotel. We spent our time soaking up the sun , reading or cuddling us . From time to time we went swimming . It was good to be just both .. Life couldn't be more perfect at that time .


	33. Chapter 33 : Drive back to reality

_**Ezra's Pov**_

- Oh baby, I love you .. I love you so much ..

- Ezraaaa . She sighed. I felt the pleasure rising in me . It was late at night and I woke up suddenly. See the woman of my life lying there next to me gave me the desire to make love to her . I had pulled sleep gently , tenderly kissing and caressing gently ... My body was one with hers, I looked into her eyes , I felt all the love she felt for me in her eyes that was inked deep into mine. Her hands clenched on my ass , made me feel the urge to give her more fun .. I increased my movements kidneys. Stronger , faster, they were arching benefit under me. She made me roll on the side and in a moment found herself on me. I still stared .. I watched her body on mine, I grabbed her by the hips and we resumed more .. she uttered little cries of pleasure more intense .. The pleasure was rising and I couldn't hold back any longer . I exploded into her, causing a rattle me immense satisfaction ..

- Aria .. baby .. ohh baby ... I ... I gasped , shortness of breath .. We ended up we snuggle in the arms of each other filled with happiness that we had procured ..

Sunlight that entered the room forced me to open my eyes .. Aria was still in my arms, asleep. I placed a kiss on her forehead.

- Hey hello, she said , opening her eyes .

- Hello beautiful .. you slept well ?

- Oh yes I even do a wonderful dream ..

- Really? Tell me ...

- An adorable man pulled me sleep for make me love, it was amazing ..

- Really? And I know this lovely man ?

- I married him in a few months .. she replied

- He was very lucky then .

- No, it's me who gets lucky , Ezra .. I love you so much ..

- Me too .. So what do you say to get up , take a good breakfast and go snorkeling ?

- Oh yes ! I wonder if it would be possible for me to underwater photos !

- I think it will be possible, my love ..

- Then let's go .. will live wonderful adventures ..

_**Aria's Pov**_

What my eyes saw before was just amazing, I didn't think it could exist on earth things as fantastic. Colors , fish , light all gave an impression to find ourselves in a magical place . We were in the depths of the ocean, hundreds of fish of different shapes and colors danced a broom before our eyes. I was capturing every moment, every image that paraded before us. The monitor beckoned us and showed us a direction of the finger . In the distance , a huge sea turtle came in our direction. It was beautiful. It was indescribable what was unfolding before us. In a breathtaking beauty . Ezra looked as amazed as me.

Thirty minutes after our descent under the sea, we went back to the surface. I let the monitor help me to remove the equipment . Then it was the turn of Ezra , once freed from the material . He stared at me for a second .. made me smile ..

- So ?

- It was ... magical!

- Incredible same ...

- Thanks Ezra , thank you again for these gorgeous holiday, I said threw myself into his arms.

We return to our cabin to shower and change us. Before joining the restaurant. I was starving . Diving is a very physical sport that had opened my appetite.

In the afternoon we decided to visit the area. There were wonderful little shops. We agree on the fact that we have to offer our friends and our families memories . Ezra pulled me by the arm and led me into a small jewelry. Something had caught his eye in the window . He asked the saleswoman to show us . It was a charm in the shape of shell.

- It will be perfect to add to your bracelet he threw

- Ezra you are amazing .. you never cease to amaze me , surprise me . You think constantly in every detail. I can't believe ..

- It's because I 'm madly in love with you, this is the first time in my life I feel this feeling so strong .. I want meet you as you fill me with happiness my love.

- You overwhelm me by just loving me ... I told him he replied with a smile ... Once our purchase is complete, we began to walk the streets hand in hand .. Arriving at a small adorable fountain, he pulled me towards him and kissed me passionately ..

- What was that for ? I asked as he released his grip ..

- Just because I'm dying to kiss you he replied .. and we resumed our walk .. tightened against each other .. hugging us from time to time, taking pictures of another time Every minute .. this delightful journey remain etched in my memory forever.

It was noon and I was getting ready to eat. Ezra had already returned to work , I had two weeks before resuming classes. We returned from our trip a few days earlier. The return to everyday life were a little hard but I was happy to be back home . I had planned to go shopping with Molly and Morgan who were also returning from their holidays. I was still in my pajamas , I dragged all morning to read, do some cleaning .. I had to start activating if I didn't want to be late. I immediately engulfed my lunch was spinning in the shower .. The water ended to get out of my drowsy morning . Then I put on my clothes , and clung my hair .. then I was spinning in our room, take a jacket and my purse . Finally I left the apartment and rejoined the elevator took me to the ground floor. I did the few meters that separated me from the bus that was to take me to my place of rendezvous with the girls. A few minutes later I got off the bus and I saw Molly patiently outside a shop ..

- Aria ! she cried

- Molly I said threw myself into her arms to give her a hug. I missed you so much !

- I missed you too .. so your vacation?

- Extraordinary I said showed her the ring Ezra gave me by asking me to marry him ..

- No! Not possible .. he did you apply?

- Yes, he did ..

- Oh dear I'm so happy for you .. how was it?

- Romantic .. not as much as he wanted because I just ruined things .. but perfect in my eyes ..

- You tell me ?

- Yes, of course .. but will join Morgane .. I see there I said to my friend , pointing my finger in the direction of our friend . We arrived at his height. I don't have time to open my mouth Molly cried

- Aria is getting married !

- What? Morgane replied ..

- C'mon Aria shows her the ring .. she said, grabbing my hand ... Molly reminded me constantly Hanna . The same reactions , the same enthusiasm .. I loved her as I loved my old friend. I was performing and I held hands Lama to Morgane , she immediately seized ..

- Well ! he doesn't know fun of you .. it is sublime ..

- Is it not ! I say looking for the thousandth time the jewel on my finger .

- You 're so lucky .. Molly exclaimed .. He is perfect ..

- Oh yes I have a lot of luck .. I love him so much .. and besides, I have something to ask you girls ..

- Oh yes ! They threw in heart

- Will you be my bridesmaids ? I asked . I had not spoken to Ezra but see the girls in front of me made me realize that I wanted to share her with my old friends the role of bridesmaids, and I was convinced that he doesn't bother .

- Ohh yes .. then cried Molly ..

- With joy said Morgane , more reserved than my other friend ..

- And now go shopping ! I say ..

The afternoon took place in joy and good humor , we go from shop to shop , trying a variety of clothing and accessories .. We decided to have a coffee and something to eat before we leave , we promising to do it again as soon as possible .

When I got home , I was surprised to find my father waiting at the bottom of the building.

- Dad, I said with a tone drier than I would have liked .. - What are you doing here?

- I came to talk to you ... Aria

- Tell me what?

- From this stupid wedding ...

- Stupid ? Sorry? .

- Listen, I love you Aria , and I don't want you to do error that you may regret ..

- But you 're the only one to think I made a mistake .. I'm not a little girl, and I'm sure my feelings for Ezra .

- You think you're in love because he is older, he has a rather good looks and you let yourself be blinded by it ..

- But you hear ? What 's wrong with you? Why you just can't be happy with my happiness ..

- Because I'm your father and it is my role to protect you from this kind of person

- What kind of person?

- Yes talkers like him ..

- Enough! Go away ! I would not let insult the man I love ... he's wonderful understanding, he constantly thinks of me, giving me a wonderful life .. and I don't see you in no case do the same for me. . I never want to see you, I don't want to hear from you ... so you don't will accept that I am sure of my choice and Ezra is part of my life, you don't do as you I let go ... there plan , furious , I pressed the button for the elevator and immediately dived inside me . Once safe at home, I burst into tears .. I hated him ! I hated him so much! How could he talk like that to the man in my life ?... I never wanted to see him again , never again .. I collapsed on our bed .. and wept hot tears .. I was so wrong I was so sad and disappointed with my father .. how could he ? How ?

_**Ezra's Pov**_

My day had just ended . I turned the key in the lock pressed to find my darling . Silence reigned in the house , I expected to find her in the living room , but there was no one .. I left in search of her and found her lying on our bed asleep .. sank her makeup , she visibly crying. I sat on the bed and whispered in her ear ..

- My love it's me .. wake up ... She blinked then crafted entirely , she stared at me a few seconds and began to cry .. - Aria .. my love what do has it ?

- My ... my ... tears prevented her speaking .. I took her in my arms and deposited a kiss in her hair ..

- There my heart , I'm here .. hopefully .. calm down .. I tried somehow to calm her. Something had obviously hurt her .. After a few minutes she finally came to subside ..

- My father came , he said horrible things about you on our wedding ..

- Oh sweetie , I'm sorry .. really sorry ..

- I told him that I never wanted to see him again .. again ... she said crying again ..

- Oh baby, everything is fine, everything will be fine .. I 'm here ...

- I love you so Ezra , why does he not understand ?

- You're his little girl .. he wants to protect you ..

- But he didn't had do it, he doesn't protect me from you .. If he knew you, he would know ..

- Aria I know , I know .. I promise you that things will get better , I promise . I don't let anyone make you suffer .. even your father .. I promise ..

- I love you .. Ezra ..

- I love you too, so much...

_**Thank you again to everyone for reading my story, thank you for your lovely comments. Thank you for continuing to give me your opinion .. soon for a new chapter ..**_


End file.
